Crossed fates
by sugarishfreak
Summary: Myself and Normal don't mixed together. Hell, I think Normal ran away to Mars when he saw me coming. I like my best friend, I have a crush on a Skin walker who plans on killing me and yeah I almost forgot, I'm falling for a vampire who I'm supposed to kill, confuse much? Welcome to my life
1. Imposible mission

_**CROSSED FATES**_

_You could smell it_  
_So you left me on my own_  
_To complete the mission_  
_Now I'm leaving it all behind_

_I'm going hunting_  
_I'm the hunter_  
_I'm the hunter_  
_I'm the hunter_

_You just didn't know me_

**"Hunter", 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

**Impossible Mission**

My mission was clear and easy. I had done it so many times that it had become like some kind of routine, my body no longer tensed and petrified knowing what awaited for me since it was nothing new, that's why the voice of my grandpa on my mobile didn't startled me . My duty was, is, and will always be, to protect this city and their surroundings from chaos, since evil is unleashed night after night. I am a protector by nature , I was born with a gift that shouldn't be wasted , I'm a preserver of peace or as those who know my work called me, regarding the legends, for them, and for my grandpa, I am a "ZTICKA" . However, I did not ask for any of this, even more, I crave for a normal, boring life, but I can't play deaf and deep down I always knew from the beginning, that there was something wrong with me. Everything started to make sense when my grandfather explained my offspring; the blood that runs through my veins is the one of a warrior. Despite having only 17 years, I fight against all supernatural force that inhabits the Earth, monsters from other dimensions, witches, mutant wolves, dark wizards, warlocks, aks, zombies, and vampires, being the last ones my specialty.

I was freshen myself up at my friend's Caroline, when I was informed of my mission. I hurried with my makeup, which is one of my weaknesses since I can never manage to look like Car (she's a natural) no matter what I do. I ran to the bathroom without thinking twice and locked the door to prevent Caroline from entering, and thus, questioning me about my strange behaviour. I looked at my watch, five minutes should be enough to prepare. I muttered the password to my bag and extracted the necessary measures to eliminate any type of mutant who may appear at the party. I took a small, but powerful wooden stake and hide it in my necklace where it would be totally concealed , I introduced a silver dagger in the back of my top bun and of course, I had my silver multifunction watch, one of the last creations of my grandfather which had been quite practical . I stole a quick glance at the small bathroom mirror which shown the reflection of a red haired girl with green translucid eyes in a stylish silver strapless dress which length extended three centimetres above the knee, no weapon in sight.

"Mey! what are you doing? It's time and if we do not hurry we'll be late as usual", said Caroline snorting

"I 'm ready, let's roll ", I replied opening the bathroom's door

The party was held on the outskirts of the city in a modern and glamorous House decorated for the occasion. There were already many people despite being only 11:30 PM, I imagined that everyone like Caroline didn't want to miss by any chance, the event that was about to take place. I inhaled air, I didn't like the situation a bit, if I would have to put an end to any Monster I was going to have to do it fast, and there'd better be no witnesses and much less persons involved. I went into the mansion to observe the surroundings and get used to the structure. Everything looked so bright and shiny, the atmosphere was relaxed and at the same time shifting, the music covered the entire area and the aroma was delightful, as if they had joined thousands of Freesias, lilacs and roses. I said hello to all those who crossed me, usually in a town as small as Surrey, everyone knows each other. The party began at about 2 A.M., everyone had assisted, music resounded strongly in the luxurious lounge making my ears hurt. I was looking for Caroline when I saw him. At the bottom of the room, posed against the wall was a vampire, I could distinguish him for the colour of its translucent skin which stood out, due to the effect of the neon disco lights that were projecting rays in different ways throughout the House. SO MANY WITNESSES. This was not the only thing that stopped me, we were 100 meters of distance apart and yet his eyes were fixed on me, does he already know who I am? And if so, why doesn't he run? My mind couldn't stop pondering the topic. I decided to distract myself for a few minutes in order to carry out my brilliant plan. I approached the bar and was about to ask for a Coke, knowing that I'd be needing caffeine in my system to carry out my plan, when he appeared.

"Hello", he said with a seductive perfectly tuned voice

"Hi", I answered indifferent

"Beautiful night, wouldn't you agree? My name is Seth by the way", he said with a cocky smile playing on his lips

"I'm Mercedes but they called me Mey", I said suddenly nervous

"Mmm ... interesting name, what would you have then, Mey?",Seth said pronouncing every syllable of my name perfectly.

I didn't reply because in that same moment some monsters were crossing the track, to be exact it was a small pack of wolves I could smell their forest aroma and I could also distinguish their 7 star tip tattoos on their body, well I couldn't actually see all of their marks but I could perfectly see the one of their leader marked in his neck, the others surely had them too, but were hidden. Obviously, no one could see this I was the only one who knew just what those guys really were.

"Ehh ... I need to do something first, order whatever you want I'll be back in a while,"I managed to articulate between gasps, this vampire was seducing me way too much and I couldn't let that stop me from achieving my goal.

I did something that goes way over all of my principles of warrior; I turned my back to my enemy. I ran with all my strength to the garden of the mansion, where the monsters had disappeared, for those who were watching I must seemed crazy running like that, but the truth was that I didn't care. I went outside, the fresh air helped me concentrate, and force my mind to focus and stopped fussing with games, I filled my lungs with air, and jumped to the set of bushes that where next to me, so that I could hear the rough voices belonging to the creatures. I Left my stash to face the monsters. There were five Wolves in total, two of them had been newly born due to the purple glow in their eyes, everyone looked at me with deep hatred. Terrible roars, which tore my ears, came out from the mouth of the leader; apparently he had noticed my duty and had informed the others. Suddenly, everyone took a fighting stance, waiting for commands to attack. I carefully move a step towards them, and muttered the password to my watch, I was ready with my bazooka, just one shot and those puppies would become history.

"Zticka", said the leader

"Last words?", I asked

"Mmm ... I'm telling you, you made my day, we generally feed upon common human flesh, but I haven't tried the meat of a warrior for a long time and I missed it", he said each word slowly licking his lips in the process, an eerie glow reflected in his dark eyes

"You wish"

"We'll see now, won't we?" he answered

The leader nodded to his boys and suddenly, the four guys went on their fours and shifted into mutant wolves, who were now, mercilessly surrounding me. I rolled on myself, ready to attack first, but my gun was taken away from me. I didn't waste time searching, instead I pounced on the first big dog I had on my right. I clung to his furry neck and probed quickly with my fingers until I found what I was looking for, the small bone that connected with the brain. With a click , the wolf fall dead on his face, only four more to go , I distracted myself for a second seeking my bazooka, in that short period of time everything happened in a blurry, the leader wolf grabbed my ankle between his teeth and threw me with all his force into the bushes. The crashed my body made was like a coalition between planets, luckily, the music in the lounge was so high that my attack passed unnoticed, and thank God for the mimes and clowns someone had hired, since this kept everyone entertained, and busy, due to the fact that no one wanted to miss the extraordinarily show, my situation in the garden was invisible. I was trying to get up, but my legs weren't coping, the blow had its desired effect. I wasn't sure of what happened next, it could have been my imagination playing tricks with me or it could've been real, what I do know is that in all my years of experience fighting the supernatural I've never seen anything like it, it seemed like a fantasy , something impossible.

Seth left the house with incredible speed and laid his body in front of mine as if to protect me from the remaining four large dogs, who were now regarding me, as an easy target.

"Can you stand up?", the vampire asked me. I noticed a tone of concern in his voice, but I doubted my sane mind.

I didn't answer his question, not because I couldn't get up, but because I was shocked, I could not believe what was happening in front of my eyes.

Slowly turning to my left, I helped myself up with the nearest branch of the bush; as soon as I was standing I noticed deep scratches, and warm blood dripping from my head. I did not shrink; I could not run away, not now. I looked around, my bazooka was perched on a bank in the corner, just behind the wolves, Seth nodded as if he knew what I was planning, and without waiting for any kind of confirmation from my part, he pounced at the ferocious dogs. I took advantage of the distraction that this stranger was providing me, and ran with what was left of my strength to the bench. A wolf growled and faced me when he realized my plan; I had no time to react. Seth lashed out with such ferocity that he killed the beast in one shot. I took my gun and turned around to face anything that was expecting me. I Watched as Seth drained another big dog instantly, thus, leaving only two wolves left , one who was now in mortal combat with Seth. My eyes blinked for a second, when I reopened them I saw a wolf's corpse flying into the bushes, dead. The one left was no less than the leader, who took advantaged of the second Seth was throwing his dead buddy and launched at the neck of the vampire who had just saved my life . It was then when I finally realized what was happening. It was like being caught in a deep crazy dream and suddenly, waking up to sense. Seth could not die. Without thinking twice I aimed and shot at the werewolf's collar bone where the small bone connects which the brain, the beast fall with a thud on the cold marble floor.

It was all over, except for the vampire who I hadn't yet finished. My hands started to tremble heavily at the thought of hurting, or worse, killing Seth. I muttered the password to my watch and in less than two seconds, the bazooka had vanished from my hands. I dropped to the hard floor with no strength left as pain erupted all over my body. What was happening to me? Since when was I so weak and pathetic? Why was I dropping in front of one of my mortal enemies? And why couldn't I take my eyes from him?

"Are you all right? Relax, I do not intend to hurt you",he said seriously approaching me

"Why did you save me?", saying it out loud felt way weirder

"Would you rather prefer I'd let you die?", he asked with a curious tone, I swore I saw the looming shadow of a smile on his lips but the truth was that I had severely hit my head so I had probably imagined the whole thing.

"That's not what I asked you ... I don't understand ... "

"It doesn't matter, I couldn't let you die, it didn't seem fair", he responded seriously

"Didn't you stop to think for a second the consequences that would follow your acts? Don't you know who I am?", I asked astonished

" Of course I know who you are , a ZTICKA , and in fact , I'm surprised to find you, it's been centuries since I last saw one, rumors say that they are extinct", he said with a half smile

"Yeah well, so do vampires", I answered sarcastically biting my tongue; suddenly I really wanted to stick out my tongue at him as a spoiled five years old girl. Besides, if he thought he was going to escape business as if nothing he was way wrong.

He watched my face carefully, as if I was a freakshow that amused him and speak in another language, the way he was staring at me was so intense that the hairs on the back of my neck twitched. What is happening to me? I had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I guess no one believes in legends. Do not worry I don't feed on human blood as others of my kind", he said quietly

" Ehhhh...", I didn't know what to answer to that revelation , this perfect and beautiful specimen whose white skin as lime had just saved my life seemed completely harmless , but what was I going to do?, I feared this creature who was obviously not like any vampires I had encountered in previous times . This was different in a good sense. His eyes were ocher as honey, he didn't seemed thirsty at all, he was taller with a good muscular complexion , wearing a ripped jean with a white shirt from an European brand due to the special cotton fabric . It was obvious that he was trying to seem as normal as possible but he wouldn't go unnoticed even if he wore a burlap sack. His dark hair fell over his right eye covering part of it, he looked like a movie star, no, that wasn't quite right; he seemed like a HOLLYWOOD star, really impossible to assimilate.

"Okay, I won't seriously hurt you, if I'd wanted you dead I'd have already killed you or leave you to those puppies", he said delivering each word with calmness acquiring a totally carefree pose against the wall

"Can you read my mind? How do you know that? ...",I said expecting the worst

"I wished ... I can not read minds but I possess other skills ... I ... ", it seemed to cost him a lot of will power to reveal his secret powers, I waited but he never finished his sentence.

"Ok, uhh",I tried to hide the pain unsuccessfully but my arm was completely stiff and my head was screaming

"Let me help you I can make the pain go away"

"Mmm ... I'm fine, really", my lie would have been much more convincing if my face wasn't proving otherwise

He didn't wait for me to accept his help and came slowly controlling his steps so as not to scare me away, while taking my arm in his cold hands. He then, extracted a pink liquid from his pocket and put it on my arm, and then he inspected my head, and carefully placed a few drops of the same liquid. Within seconds my scratches began to close one by one leaving only a line of pale pink.

"This will cut the bleeding and delete all kinds of scratches and wounds, however, the cut in your head is deep enough , I'll take you to the hospital is likely that they'll give you a couple of stitches", he said softly stroking my hair

"You're a loony if you think for one moment that you'll come with me", I said but my voice sounded faint and far, even to my own ears

"Mey ... under the conditions that you are, you're going to need help soon", he said and I couldn't really contradict him, also I didn't want to. I fought with all my might my eyelids to stay open; I couldn't let that beautiful figure disappear. I was afraid that if I doze off I would wake and never see him again. Tiredness won in the end, as I let my eyes close. The last thing I felt was how two warm arms lifted me from the ground and cuddled me , that's when I realized how much the situation had gotten out of hand , my mission was to kill any monster that inhabited the place, but for the first time I found myself trapped. I had submitted an assignment I did not want to fulfill, a mission that I could not carry out, an impossible mission.


	2. School

_In a room full of frozen faces,_  
_and a moment of fractured time,_  
_we eclipse in a conversation,_  
_as the words, they pass us by._

_With you, we could be the only ones here._

**"Intoxicated", the Cab**

* * *

**School **

I didn't come upon Seth during the following weeks, the last time I saw him I was unconcious, due to the incident of the party. Therefore, I wasn't sure if it had been all a dream, or if it had really happened , the only thing I remember after fainting was waking up in Royald 's Marsden Hospital, in Sutton, with my grandfather. Obviously , I couldn't share with him the recent events that had taken place in the masion, much less inform him of my great failure, and let alone mention the new weakness that I had recently acquired regarding my enemy , so, I set for telling him that I exterminated five mutant wolves and he was happy. The idea of five large wolves corpses laying in the garden of that luxurious mansion, didn't concern me at all, since I was pretty dam sure that Seth would clean up our tracks. I was relieved that this vampire hadn't stayed, if not , how would I explain it to my grandfather how badly I had screwed up? How would I say to him that I wasn't planning on murdering, not now, not ever, my mortal enemy by nature? I quickly shook my head from side to side, waiting for all the weird ideas that were graven in my thick skull, to vanish. I didn't want to think . My attempts were in vain though, however a new though came to mind, a week later I would begin last year of college , which terrified me deeply. I knew that as soon as I graduated I'd be completely devoted to my work, which started always at dusk, which is when usually the worst creatures tend to appear from their hiding places, to invade the city. My future is uncertain and scary. I had many things to do, and prepare, before locking myself up in a building that sheltered around two thousands and fifty hundred students.

The week passed quickly without any news from my vampire , I liked to call him mine since it gave me the assurance that it was not a fantasy, and I'll see him again, eventually. I constantly thought about the night of the party, and Seth's beautiful face clouded my mind over and over again, making me increasingly anxious at the thought of seeing him soon, yeah I know I was desperate, and crazy, but couldn't help it .

Finally the first day of school came, I got up at 7:40 am like I used to in the past years. My body was not yet accustomed to this schedule, and that's why I was having a hard time to change and fix myself up , my muscles were taut and stiff as if someone had given me a pretty bad shake . Ignoring this feeling, I changed at the speed of lightning , then I headed to the kitchen where I took the first thing I saw eatable, not eagerly. I took a small bowl and introduced cereal . I Looked at my watch, in five minutes I should be there, startled I swallowed without chewing nor tasting my breakfast, and ran to the living room where my skates were, this ones I use to go to school since I haven't had the time to get the my driver license. Not that I had a car, anyways. Yeah, I know, pretty pathetic.

I arrived at school exhausted, I greeted my friends, Sue , Caroline, Melanie , Jared and Paul noticing the absence of Jamie and Lauri , they had gotten a scholarship and had left for USA for a full month. I sat next to Paul, at the back of the class, which is my preferred spot since I remain hidden from teachers, and from the prying eyes of the students who still consider me a freakshow, even though, I have been attending this stupid school for over two years now. The history teacher, Mr Crowney, a small man with tiny dark eyes and a pointy moustache, greeted us cordially as always, before starting his lessons of the day, I was chatting freely with Paul, commenting on our vacations, when something caught my attention. Mr. Crowney had cut his speech to introduce a new student, who he said , had recently moved from New Jersey . I raised my eyes to see the new guy, and when our eyes meet a stream of a thousand volts made me fall of my chair action was followed by a loud laughter, Paul extended his hand to me but I was still frozen in my place, the new guy was none other than Seth.

But how could it be? Perhaps I was dreaming? I pinched my arm with force in order to wake up,but nothing happened other than my skin getting a bright pink colour .

"Why did you do that for? Are you mad?", Paul wondered curiously

"No more than usual", I said smiling

"Did you see the new guy? I wonder where he really came from , the people of New Jersey are usually very tanned due to the constant sunlight, they call it "the city that shines"for god's sake! and yet his skin is whiter than the wall... he enter at this time of the year , I mean, doesn't he realize it's our last year and we'd graduate?is he maybe thinking in commiting social suicide? He really gives me the creeps with that look… what do you think , Mey? ", Paul asked me

"No idea , I guess he is a bit weird , but , in fact , I don't give a damn",I blatantly lied

"Sure whatever you say , Hey Jared!", Called Paul

The rest of the class went by pretty fast, I didn't remove my eyes off him , he seemed pretty upset with himself , as if he had been forced to attend this school . He sat in front of me, three benches away , to be exact , I could not wait for recess to check that it really was him.

The doorbell rang as always stating it was lunchtime . I stood awkwardly in my bank and ran outside but I did not see him anywhere in sight, could he be that fast? I entered in the cafeteria still searching for him, but he wasn't there either. Disappointment quickly crossed my face , avoiding my friend's table, which was almost full, I went to buy a chicken sandwich and a coke . On the way to the food counter I stepped on some sticky piece of food, and as clumsy as I am , I tripped , shutting my eyes to avoid seeing the fall I waited for the pain, but it never came . I opened my eyelids slowly and watch Seth, who had held my wrist preventing me to fall .

"Thanks", I said a little breathless

"No problem", he said indifferently

I realized, I was pretty close to his body, and taking advantage of the situation I regarded him as I have done that wonderful night . He wore different jeans than the last time, these were black and ripped at the knees, he had a gap sweatshirt that clung to his perfect body like a stamp, marking his wonderful biceps. With a lot of will power, I removed my eyes from his Adonis body, in order to see his face, which was even whiter than sea foam, his eyes were the colour of almonds, and they looked peaceful , this calm me .

I focussed back on our present and noticed that we were the center of attention in the whole cafeteria,since all the noise and chatter had died away to observe our strange behaviour. A new feeling crossed his face , it was as if he had realized what he had done and deeply regret it, hatred and pain reflected in his ochre eyes .

"We need to talk",I said curtly , I didn't understand his sullen attitude

"I need to fill out the ballot for the subjects that I will pursue", he said, and without further explanation, left briskly the cafeteria, leaving me with the words on the edge of my mouth.

"THUMBELINA!", Mel cried

" What was all the fussing about?",she wondered full of curiosity

" Nothing, he was lost, I guess",I said avoiding the topic

"Ahh ... ok", by her expression of disappointment, she was expecting much more

"Come on, let's join the others , we were talking about the homecoming dance, you already know what dress you'll wear?", she questioned me with interest

"Not really ",I didn't tell her that I wasn't interested in the slightest

"Ohh come on, do not be so boring , Sue and Car will be coming home in the afternoon and as usual, we'll fix ourselves and prepare for the dance , come and bring your clothes, we'll get ready for the party together and then Paul and Jared can take us", she said enthusiastically

"Ok, I'll be there",anything to make her quiet , I kept thinking and thinking , but I didn't want to ponder over what had happened, so I let Mel dragged me towards our table. I was absorbed in my thoughts, when someone shook my shoulder gently ,I looked to see who it was and I came face to face with Jared , I was about to ask him what he wanted when I noticed that the cafeteria was already empty, we were the only ones left.

"Mey, let's get going, Lavender will kill us for sure if we are not in the Laboratory, today we're going to dissect toads, have you forgotten?", Jared said excited

"Sure, Sure", I replicate reluctantly

I Let him dragged me up the stairs wondering if Seth would be in this class. My enthusiasm was extinguished as fast as it arrived, he was not there, so he was choosing to ignore me, huh?, Well I definitely wasn't going to give up, he would have to talk to me eventually, we assist the same school now. As the idea took shape in my head, a smile spread across my face.

I was bored to death, time went slower than usual, or maybe it was just me peeking at the clock wall every five minutes. To tell the truth , I didn't fancy at all opening toads, but I was delighted to see the face of Kimberly (the queen bitch ) as she was about to open her toad, apparently she hadn't drugged her toad properly (we had to leave them in a jar with a cotton soaked in alcohol and later withdraw them for lobotomy )since it leapt from her desk to her fake breasts making Kimberly scream disgusted and fall backwards with her chair, as if her humiliation wasn't enough already, she started screaming and jumping from one foot to another yelling GROSS! I must admit I really enjoyed the show. After the laughter scattered, my mind wandered back to Seth, I wondered what he was doing at the time and in what class was he involved in the present, I was deeply lost in my thoughts when Jared spoke to me. I returned back into reality and gave him a scowl, despite my cranky mood I couldn't turn off his enthusiasm, not in the least. Jared kept chattering about everything and it wasn't necessary for me to answer because Lavender dismissed us indicating the class ended. Jared caught up with me exiting the classroom.

"You're aware of the dance, right?", he asked me shyly

"Of course", I said, actually I didn't care for a stupid dance but I was forced to attend since it was the perfect opportunity for supernatural creatures to show up.

"Sweet, I'll be seeing you tonight at ten, then", he said with half a smile on his face

"Sure, see you then", poor Jared, he was definitely my best friend, but his feelings weren't reciprocated, who my heart fancied was no human.

It was only 7 pm and I was in Mel's, as I had promised. Sue and Caroline were already there when I arrived, talking animatedly about the ball, and boys. I tried to join their conversations, but as hard as I attempted, I couldn't get Seth out of my head, I had to see him again, and soon.

"Paul is so HOT! I can't believe he's taking me to the dance!", Mel said breathlessly

"You make the cutest couple", Caroline said smiling

"No doubt", Sue confirmed

"And what do you think Mey?, I found out that Jar will be taking you, I didn't know you like him, though", Mel said

"No, it's not like that, we're just good friends", I said smiling

"Sure", they all repeated in chorus while rolling their eyes

"What's that's supposed to mean?", I asked defensively

"Nothing, just that half the school already knows that Jared has feelings for you, I don't understand why you make him suffer like that"

"But his feelings aren't reciprocated, and today I'm going to leave it very clear"

"Okay, but if you don't like him then why did you bring your best dress?", Car asked me suspiciously

"Well, there's no reason to look good... You understand me, after all is a ball", I said while blushing a smile plastered on my face. In fact, my dress had nothing to do with the party, I wanted to impress Seth, even though I wasn't sure whether or not he was going to attend, but something told me he would.

"Of course we understand you little one, you're one hundred percent right", Mel said smiling like the others while showing me her dress. It was a heart strapless red crimson balloon dress, which ended five centimetres above her knees

"It's beautiful, you'll drive Paul crazy today", I told her

"Do you think?", she asked giggling

"Definitely"

We spent the next few hours laughing and talking about local rumours, one hour before the dance, I excused myself and went to the bathroom, where I could finally fix myself. As usual, I had my multifunction watch, some paralyzing colourful candies, and other useful weapons I could find practical when fighting. I stripped from my uniform and put on my purple dress, which I had acquired in a design shop a while ago, but I hadn't had the opportunity to use for the first time. It was a Marilyn dress with a deep neckline in the back that came up to my waist , it was short , reaching 2 cm above my knees , the silk was soft to the touch, and had details of small roses in darker purple in tulle fabric that fall above the other fabric.

I put on perfume, and I glance in the mirror, not knowing exactly what to do with my hair. I was surprised to find it straight with just a few small waves on the tips because my hair is usually a mess of frizz with so much curls, it's like having a dead poodle on top, I decided to seize my luck and let it hang loose. I looked at my watch, only had five more minutes to spend, before they fetch us. I inhaled air, I didn't know why I had suddenly become so nervous, but I suspected the reason had to do with a stupid and stubborn vampire. I was leaving the bathroom, when my phone rang, I didn't need to check the number to see that it was my grandpa, it was expected.

"Hey GRAMS, what's up?"

"Not much, just checking if you were ready for tonight, you'd been absent this last week's kiddo"

Was it that obvious?

"That's so no true grams, you more than anyone knows I don't get distracted regarding my duties, so if you'll excuse me, I have work to do, I'll call you when I finish"

I hated being so cold with my grandpa, but he couldn't find out my current condition and the thoughts that haunted me the previous weeks

"All right, I'm sorry, I know I'm pushing you too hard but I can't find another way of doing it right, go and try to have some fun I'll be waiting for your call"

"Sure Grams, don't worry", I said and with a swift move closed my mobile ending the conversation.

Jared and Paul were waiting for us downstairs. As soon as they saw us coming they started whistling and clapping. Sue, Car and Mel blushed instantly, I didn't. Paul grabbed Mel's arm and took her outside praising her, Sue and Car followed them, Jar approached me and pecked my cheek, I was stunned, I would have to clarify the situation sooner than later, before it get out of hand.

"By the way, you look gorgeous", he told me sweetly

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself", I said eyeing him, and it was true, he looked very handsome in his blue tuxedo

The school's gym was the place drawn to launch the ball, it wasn't so bad, however, I didn't understand why there were so many colourful balloons, aren't we a little bit too old for them?. Leaving the balloons aside, everything was perfect, dim lights recreated the atmosphere; the disk jockey played really cool music, tempting the couples to approach the dance floor. I could distinguish a large buffet in the back with all kind of fancy meals, there were photographers with cameras, and imagesetters, recording the couples and those who wanted to leave their message, just thinking about it give me the chills, being the center of attention and then seeing your face in a huge projector, no, definitely, not my thing at all. I'd take on fifty cursed witches over a shooting; the more unnoticed I passed the better. The dance floor was filling up slowly, my eyes searched the place looking for him, but there wasn't the slightest sign of him, of course he wouldn't attend such a lame ball, what a waste, I thought to myself. I stopped worrying, this was a great night and I wouldn't spend it sulking about Seth. I had work to do, Jared was staring deeply at me, and without a confirmation from my part, he took me to the dance floor to join the others. He put his arms around my waist and dragged me to the center of the track, I didn't resist, on the contrary, I took advantage of the place we were in to regard my surroundings, seeking for possible creatures. Dancing besides us were Mel and Paul, pretty close to each other, I felt happy for my friend, she looked radiant and full of joy, the DJ had to ruin the moment putting a slow dance song. Suddenly, all the couples around us started dancing slowly pressed to each other, NO WAY!, just what I needed. Jar was looking at me with a hoping gaze, o no buddy, no way, don't you even dream about it, I though angrily to myself.

"Excuse me Jar I think I need to catch some air, I'm a bit dizzy", I lied putting a sick face

"Ohh, ok let me walk with you"

"NOOOO!... I mean don't let me spoil your fun, look there's Sue, why don't you dance with her?, I'll be back in a while"

"As you wish" I noticed his sad tone, dam, this was going to be harder than expected

Without turning my gaze back, I left the gym abruptly; I went to the nearby exit, I needed to sort my thoughts for a while. I sat on front steps, and dropped my head in my hands; this was not turning out as I had planned. I heard the noise of a motorcycle that was approaching at high speed, I didn't move from my place, the squeaking brakes caught my attention; couldn't the jerk make any more noise? I couldn't even think peacefully, I was about to give the moron a piece of my mind when I saw the rider dismount the bike, I was frozen in my place, the rider of that beast, was none other than Seth. I rubbed my eyes; this was the straw that broke the camel's back, would he ever leave my mind? I got up and strolled to where he was, he couldn't escape now.

"hello" , I said trying a courtly tone but I realized I couldn't stay mad with him, I couldn't stop the sudden feeling that seized me, I was so full of joy, he looked gorgeous, no that wasn't it, he was stunning, dazzling, that suited best to his appearance , the smell was like the beginning of a new spring , his loose hair moved with the breeze of the wind and his tuxedo suited him to perfection adjusting to all his muscles . I knew I had been caught staring, but I couldn't help it, my eyes no longer followed my orders, it was as if I had been hypnotized. He tried to pretend he had not seen me but the truth was, that he could not avoid me since I was in front of him.

"Hi", he answered automatically, I noticed he was choking the words, as if forced to talk to me, oh god, this was definitely going to be harder than facing Jared.

I tried not to think about what I was going to say next, but the words escape me, anyway.

"You owe me an explanation, whether you like it or not, I will not leave you alone until you give it to me, it doesn't matter if you do not want to talk, I will become your personal ghost and will hunt you down until you tell me what happened that night, so do yourself a favor and STOP AVOIDING ME", to my surprise my tone was authoritarian and secure

He seemed willing to give up and tell what happened, but at that moment my watch began to ring with its emergency alarm, I diverted my eyes from his to see what was happening, my watch projected an image of Caroline screaming, she wasn't in the gym, but outside, in the courtyard, behind the fountain, and a vampire watched with satisfaction in his dark eyes, thirsting for her blood. FUCK! I cursed, this had to take place right NOW?, I ran back to the gym, leaving Seth with his explanation in the mouth, but the more I thought about it, the worse it got , my best friend was about to die at the hands of a vampire and I couldn't allow it, thank god that I had managed to install a GPS device on all my friend's gowns, if not, I would have never found out, and my watch would have never shown me their lives at risk, a cold shiver ran down my body at the scary thought of losing Car, I wouldn't think about that now. Running towards the patio I stumbled into Jared, who was happy to see me, I pushed him sharply aside, I would explain to him later. I ran like a Ferrari toward the exit of the gym, I didn't stop to catch my breath, and continued running, my lungs were screaming for air, but I didn't care, when I finally reached the place I observed a dark shape hovering above Caroline.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! ", I cried gasping for air

I removed my stake, this time I had hidden it inside my dress and without thinking, I lunged at the vampire. He was defenceless, since he was feeding; with a quick movement of my hand I stabbed his hard dark heart with my stake. The creature roared with all his might before closing his eyes forever. I looked at Caroline , she hadn't died, but she had lost so much blood, streams of fresh blood were running down her neck staining her dress, I had no time to think, only to act , I muttered the password to my watch and extracted two liquids , one pink and one purple, the first one was the same Seth had applied to me the night of my slip, I quickly applied a few drops to her neck, this heal quickly leaving only two small pink dots on her neck. I took the other purple liquid and introduced half of its content in her mouth, this would erase the recent forty minutes from Caroline's memory. Luckily, she was unconscious, that saved me a couple of steps, I took her by the waist and supporting her weight, dragged her to the bathroom where I leave her carefully against the wall.

I had to find the corpse of the vampire before anyone saw it; I ran to catch up, pulled his dark robe and hauled him to one of the galleries where I hide him behind a column. I peeked at my watch; it was four am, few hours left for sunrise, perfect. Quickly, I went back to the bathroom where I took some towels and wiped Caroline's face, neck, and much of her dress, patiently, I managed to get the remains of coagulated blood, however, the smell of blood still lingered. I acted quickly, I removed a small perfume of jasmine from my watch, it was small but powerful enough just needed one spray. After cleaning everything, and surveying that there were no detectable traces that betray me, I made my way back to the gym carrying Caroline on my back, I would say that she was extremely drunk and fainted, piece of cake.

"Hold it, Zticka", a deep voice said

I turned carefully to find the owner of that voice, three dark shadows appeared in the gallery , the shadows approached me and I realized I was dealing with more vampires , just great, I told myself .

"You just killed one of our friends back there", said the highest creature, he had dark complexion and deep red thirsty eyes, despite speaking with hatred his voice sounded like a sweet melody

"I'm so NOT sorry, don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough", I said without fear while leaving Caroline's body carefully on the floor, this would take a few minutes longer than planned.

The bloodsucker nodded, then took a totally carefree posture, contrary to mine, which was totally defensive. He fixed his eyes on mine, and with a single gesture of his head sent me flying about fifty meters, after that, everything went in a rush, I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of my face to cushion the fall, I waited for the pain but it never came. I lift my eyes and look at Seth, who was now growling fiercely against the creatures, he had taken me by the waist with his arms preventing me to crash. He let go of me very gently and stood in front of me protecting me from my enemies. The vampires became aware of the plan and dispersed .the one that had sent me flying was now fixing his eyes on Seth , the blonde jump and stay facing me , and the other stayed on our left , it was as if they had plotted to surround us forming a perfect triangle whose center were Seth and I.

"I have your back", Seth said never leaving the eyes of his target

I nodded and threw myself against the blond vampire, he fiercely pushed me, I fall to the ground and spun, right in the moment when the creature approached to feed, my move distracted him, I took advantage of the situation and hooking my legs around his waist dropped him on the floor, I took my wooden stake and jump on top of him. With all my strength I stabbed the creature, the vampire screech tore my ears but I didn't care, he was finished for good. I stood up shaking and watched Seth, both he and his opponent roared and lunged against each other, apparently, the effect that this vampire had to blow people out of the way, wasn't working with Seth, I was relieved to know. I observed better the situation, Seth wasn't fighting a vampire, but two at once, I ran and hang on the back of one of them, noticing my weight the creature tried to get rid of me, his struggle was unbearable. I took two powerful poisons from my dress and stabbed them in his neck. The vampire fell headlong to the floor dragging me with him. The hit made me a little dizzy, but I kept focus on my goal, Seth. I looked around and saw he was staring at me, beside him laid the death creature. Our eyes met again, and I felt the same electric link I had experienced two days ago, when he had arrived in my class. I couldn't speak , I didn't want to ruin the moment , plus, something told me that if I spoke he would become coarse with me. So, quietly, I took the bodies of the vampires and walk to the spot where I had hidden the previous one. Seth followed me carrying another body without a word; he seemed lost in thought, just like me. I looked at my watch, it was half past five to be exactly, I raised my eyes and look at the horizon where the sun made its way slowly. I gathered the bodies together and Seth threw the last over the others, together we observed as the dawn light burned all the corpses. I noticed how his frozen arm was holding my waist, I didn't speak, I only contemplated his expression as I rested my head on his hard chest.

"We make a good team together", I said avoiding his gaze

"You bet", he answered while a seductive smile curved his lips

"We should go back and take Caroline, I feel that she will wake up soon and will want explanations"

"Fine ", I said angry, I didn't want to leave, I felt so good being with him observing the dawn. He laughed at my expression , it was the first time I heard his laughter , and it was like an angel choir , no better yet, he overshadow the angels, he was a God , and I wanted him to be mine . I turned and trotted to where Caroline's body was, I was about to take her in my arms, but Seth had already bet me to it.

"How did you do that?", I said stunned, then I remembered that this was no ordinary human , it was obvious he was going to have supernatural powers, I'm such a moron.

"Forget it" , I said angry

He looked at me curiously as if to ask me something, but he thought better of it and stay quiet, we walked back in silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. All this was killing me, since when was I so quiet? , The party continued as usual, even though there were only fifteen minutes left for it to end. I relaxed my body; no one had heard what happened. That's when I remembered, JARED! I had to explain my behavior as soon as possible, and clarify a few things. As if reading my mind Jared and Paul approached us, Paul looked happy but Jared scowled at me.

"What happened?", Paul asked worriedly eyeing Car

"Caroline got drunk , I was out when she called me and told me that she needed help with something, then she rambled about some incomprehensible stuff, so I rushed to her aid without thinking, I'm truly sorry for shoving you out of the way Jar, I guess I was not quite myself", WOW the lie was better than expected

"Don't worry, I'll survive and, yeah, you seemed pretty crazy", Jared laughed

Seth put down Caroline who had already woken up and wondered what had happened, Paul took her telling her what I had just explained. That leave Jared, Seth, and I alone, and you know what they say, three's a crowd.

"Sorry Seth, but I need to talk to Jared, in private" , I said

"Sure", he replied, I noticed that his voice had certain toughness; maybe he was a little bit jealous? No, keep dreaming, I said to myself

I took Jared's wrist and lead him back to the courtyard, once outside I turned to face him.

"Look Jar, you're my best friend and I care about you a lot, you were the first one to speak to me when I arrived at this school, and everyone treated me like a freakshow. I will be always grateful for your kind friendship, but it's no more than that, and I hope you can understand, and we can remain friends?", I said crestfallen avoiding to see his face. But I couldn't do this, after all he had done for me, it was not fair. I raised my head and saw what was reflected in his face, and it was pure pain, I had hurt him deeply

"Sorry ... I ... I wasn't made for relationships", I didn't know what to say

"Also, Sue has had this crush on you forever, I think you would make a cute couple together", I didn't look back his face, I couldn't cope with his pain, I turned around and I walk back to the gym.

My eyes scanned the room looking for my vampire, but he was nowhere in sight. I decided to downplay the sadness that began to form in my body and strolled toward Caroline, Sue and Mel. Was Seth avoiding me again? , No, I told myself I was being paranoid.

"This was by far the best night", Mel said happily, it was obvious that she wanted us to ask her about Paul and her "fantasy date".

"Come on, spill", Sue said impatient and annoyed

"Yes, what happened?", Caroline asked curiously

"Surely you kissed, you two seemed wrapped in another world, one far removed from reality", I laughed, this was completely truth, their relationship went beyond all, their connection was obvious. Mel blushed at my comment.

"You're very observant Mey ... Well the truth is, you already know that I've been crazy about Paul since kindergarden, and apparently, he felt the same, but we were both too shy to confess, yeah, I know, way stupid, but today we've cleared everything and he has asked me to be his GIRLFRIEND in the courtyard at dawn", she was saying this so excited that she looked like she was going to explode from joy

"AWWWWWW isn't he sweet? If Jared told me so, I would be on cloud nine for sure", Sue said dreamily

"Speaking of Jar, I had just clarified everything with him, believe me it was not easy, but Sue, you got green light to move forward whenever you want", I said

"Mey, thanks for that , you don't know how much it means to me , you're my best friend and if you felt anything for him, you know I'd never get in the way", Sue clarify

Without expecting my answer she lunged at me and caught me in a huge bear hug, Sue was so sweet and good, no one could find malice in her. I looked over her shoulder and watched as Jared approached us. Mmm ... this could not be good. I let go of Sue, and I was about to excuse myself to go to the bathroom , but I thought better of it and stay, that would be an act of cowardice and Jared did not deserve it at all.

"We have to go , they will close the gym soon", Jar said

He turned on his feet and went looking for Paul without expecting a response, I felt so bad, but would have been worse if I continued leading him on, right? Soon, we were all together heading toward the exit, I saw how Paul drew Mel closer holding her by the waist, Sue and Jared were talking and laughing, I decided to give them some space, so I bent down playing with the strip of one of my shoes, faking it have been accidentally disengaged, Caroline noticed plan and waited for me.

"You know , I feel a little bit envious of Mel ,do not misunderstand me, I am delighted to know she have finally hook up with Paul, it 's just that I'd want someone as good as him beside me", Car said sadly

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but that's what friends are for", I told her with a smile while surrounding her shoulders with my arm, Caroline did the same and together we walked looking for Paul's car.

I woke up five minutes before my alarm clock sound, I was eager to see Seth , my schizophrenia couldn't let me focus on my usual routine before going to school , I turned on my stereo and ease up my muscles with music. I changed , combed my hair , which certainly was not easy , was again a lack of control frizz and curls , so I made a high bun holding it with clips and let a few loose strands, it was a new style that my friends said suited perfectly with my personality.

I took my books and my schedule and rushed to school.

I walked through the corridors of the school before going to class, but of course, he was not there. I sat in my bench, at the end of the room, and greeted Paul. The class started as usual at 9, the teacher took her time to spend assistance, I didn't know Seth's surname so, I waited but he did not appear. Such a deception, but it was not the first time this had happened to me , I reassured myself saying that sooner or later he'll appear when least expected , as crazy as this sounds, the idea calm myself . The lesson passed slowly, I kept watching at the wall clock every five minutes, and this made it even more unbearable.

Finally, lunchtime arrived; I sat with my friends, since my vampire was not going to appear. And so, I spent the rest of the day, with no interesting news. I waited and waited, but he never showed.

The next day my hopes were extremely high, I was sure that this time he would have to be there, he couldn't leave me like that. My eyes scanned the class until the last corner, but he hadn't returned, what was happening? No, it couldn't be, what had happened in the courtyard had been so real, that is, after all, we had shared two battles, we had saved each other's lives, and all this rubbish had no sense. I was about to go crazy for the thousandth time with the topic when I felt something tugging at my skirt, looked down where I found a sweet little girl with blond hair and blue eyes looking at me curiously.

"You're Mey?", the toddler wondered fearful

"Yes, can I help you, little girl?, are you, perhaps lost?", I hadn't the slightest idea what that girl wanted

"No ... I receive some candy to give you this note without reading it", she replied, as soon as I took the crumpled envelope the girl ran out of the class without seeing my reaction, what a shy little dwarf

I regarded the crumpled envelope I had just received. Without having the slightest clue of its content, I opened it. Inside there was a bright red paper bearing my name in black. The letter said:

_**Mey,**_

_**I cannot give you the answers you're searching for,**_

_** So stop seeking for me, since I won't be attending school**_

_** For the next four days. I'll explain everything to you on Friday,**_

_** You have my word. I'll be waiting at midday behind the fountain**_

_** Of the schoolyard, that's if you still want to know what happened,**_

_** If not, do not bother in showing up.**_

_**PD: I really hope to see you**_

_** Seth**_

The letter left me speechless, so, he wasn't ignoring me after all. It was good to know, I smiled to myself, I would finally see him on Friday, of course I would, I only had to endure two more days, two terrible and long days.


	3. knowing the enemy

_Where'd you go?_  
_You said you'll never leave me_  
_All alone, my heart is barely beating_  
_Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you're gone_

******"Lovesick Fool", the Cab**

* * *

**Knowing the enemy**

They were the longest days of my life, it seemed that the time was freezed, and the pointers were slower than usual, pure torture. My mind was a carousel , spinning and spinning, trying to calm myself down and not think about it, but the more I tried the worse it got , had tried unsuccessfully to enclose all those thoughts that led me on without success . My mind was restless, trying to open that deep corner of my consciousness for answers to these thousands and thousands of questions my brain was trying to understand, and respond, in the most possible logical way, in order to calm myself and ensure I was not becoming crazy , well at least not more than usual . Seth's face clouded my eyes and I thought back to the night of the dance. A strongly idea shook my head and took hold of me. How was Seth able to survive in the Sun? After all he was a vampire ... shouldn't he have died?

"NOOO!",I panicked howling and holding on to my Bank

"Are you perhaps refusing to the exam, Miss Archer? " Professor Trewsky said cuttingly

"Eeeeehhhh...", I said without understanding

Someone suddenly grabbed my ankle; I turn hurriedly to see the face of Jared, who was secretly facing the Blackboard. OH, that was all the fuss about, tomorrow we had examination of exponential and logarithmic functions…TERRIFIC! Puff, I thought to myself, really going to need help if I wanted to approve, and something told me that the witch Trewsky would not go easy on me.

"Not at all professor, of course, I am not refusing, tomorrow I will be in perfect condition for the exam", I replied with my perfect Boy Scout smile

"Mmm we shall see won't we? ", She said returning to the Board

"I owe you Jar ", I whispered behind my back

"I'm thinking on collecting in the future, your list is way too long", he said mocking me

I'm glad to know that I have been forgiven, but I expect that he does not persist in the topic; my life is already quite complicated and didn't want to hurt him more, he didn't deserve it.

Lunch time finally arrived, and we decided to have lunch in the Park, after all, we had an hour and half of rest and the Park was two blocks from the school.

"Hey Mey …Why the long face?", Caroline asked while surrounding me with her arm

"Tomorrow morning the witch is going to put me a big fat D, for sure, you know that I'm helpless when it comes down to numbers", I said a bit crestfallen

"Hey no worries, why don't you come home after school? We can study and I can Tutor you in everything", Jared said

Jar looked at me with his penetrating blue eyes, waiting anxious for my answer, I diverted my eyes looking for help of my friends, but Mel was hooked up with Paul about five meters ahead, and Sue was happily entertained talking by her phone.

"Mmm Jar... Can I come along too, if there's no problem? I'm not good with numbers either, and I'm pretty much sure Sue would also love to have a tutor in maths", Caroline said adding a subtle wink

"The more the merrier", Jared said, although it was visible that his enthusiasm had shut down a bit

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best friend in the universe? ", I whispered in Car's ear while giving her a bear hug

"Oh, I know", she replied giving me a full smile that illuminated his face

Jared's home is small but cosy and practical, his parents had divorced, his mother had a new family in New Orleans and his father also remade his life but in Ohio, Jared decided to get away from all that drama and stay with her aunt, here, in London Surrey, So he can continue attending our school and has his own room. There are times I find him feeling sad about his family, he does visit them, but what he misses the most were the good times they shared when the three of them were together. I realized we have a lot in common, from our musical groups, both of us love My Chemical Romance, LmfaO and the Cab, until outputs with friends, we love good horror films, and discotheques where we can dance freely to electronic music, and not to mention the taste that we share in books, we adore the classics by Charles Dickens and the works of Shakespeare, yeah I know, we do have MUCH IN COMMON, however, it is not enough to attract me, I'd love to fall in love with Jared. He is one of the most sweetest, and humblest persons that I know, and the first who received me with open arms when I moved with my grandfather to London, but there are no sparks, perhaps if Seth hadn't appeared I would think of Jar otherwise, but I can't help it, Seth makes my body convulse with joy and my stomach is a maze of knots and butterflies at the same time only by seeing him, or being near him... my mind returned to engage and get lost, It always happens when I think of my vampire, I was day dreaming ,so deep in thoughts when I felt a small pain on the side of my head, someone had thrown me a rubber.

"OUCH!", I said coming back to the present

"Pay attention Mey, am sorry to inform you but you seem to have the distraction of the mind of a mosquito ", Jar said seriously

This was followed by uncontrollable laughter, from Sue and Caroline, who could no longer bear it and began to make rolls of paper with our paper exercises, and throw them in our faces. Not so sure as how it happened, but at some time we were studying, and at other, we were unleashing an uncontrollable war of rolls of paper.

"STOOOPPPPP!", I shouted half laughing half crying incorporating myself

Jared winked an eye to Sue, and when I realized what they were plotting, it was already too late, Caroline was behind my back curled as a ball, Jared took me by the waist and pushed me with his body weight, my knees bent without any resistance because of Caroline, and the next second Sue was taking my feet prisoners tickling me without mercy.

"You are terrible MONSTERSSS, I GIVE UP, STOPPP, PLEASEEE HAVE SOME MERCYY!",I laughed hysterically

"What do you say girls? Do we release her? Do you believe that she has suffered enough? Will you pay attention from now on?", Jared said in a threatening tone, though I noticed he was struggling to keep his face as serious as possible, hiding the smile that was spreading all over his face

"I PROMISE, please NO more", I said exhausted

Sue freed my feet, but not before promising that this punishment would be nothing in comparison to the next, if I even dared to distract myself away from the lessons. We immersed ourselves to the study, none of us wanted to disapprove so we had no other remedy. After endless exercises came night, Caroline said goodbye and left in a rush, since she had to prepare dinner for his little sibling because her parents were travelling abroad. It was ten o'clock when Sue received a phone call, it was fairly brief, but her happy face was quickly replaced with an angry one.

"I should go, MOM needs me, apparently there are guests today", she said, anger showing in her voice

"Don't worry, we almost finished, I also I will go in a little while, my grandpa is picking me up", I told her to reduce her distress, Sue didn't like it if I stayed alone with Jar, she was very much in love with him, and while I knew that Jar liked me, I did not correspond those feelings, so, Sue was taking advantage of the situation and wanted to try luck.

Sue came to me with a smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then she went to where Jar was and without thinking gave him a bear hug, leaving him perplexed, before walking down the stairs. She motioned with his thumb and forefinger, the message was clear, Sue wanted me to call her upon my return. Jared returned 5 minutes later, after dismissing Sue; he looked at me with sweetness in his eyes and approached me dropping on the floor.

"Hey you've improved a lot, sure tomorrow you'll give the creeps to witch Trewsky" he said smiling

I realized his thigh was barely touching my arm, we were more close than normal, I was going to get out of danger zone without hurting his feelings, when my Pocket started to vibrate and emit lights

"Grandpa? ",I said wondering why he was calling me, since in no time he'll be here picking me up

"Mey, I'm sorry but I can't fetch you by Jared's, you will have to come home by yourself, also there's a small situation in street ELM", he said in a serious tone

"Red? ",was all I asked

" Red", he responded

I hanged up. SHOOT! Would I ever have some peace? Code Red meant one thing: danger. Whatever it is that was happening at ELM Street was not pleasant, it might be a shape shifter, a demon, or a warlock, whatever it was, it wasn't safe, I only knew one thing: I should hurry.

"Something wrong? What does red mean?", Jar asked attentive to my movements

"My grandpa cannot fetch me… emm… he is hanging with some friends so I have to go, he needs help with some things, and I need to sleep, I have to be fresh and bright for tomorrow", I said smiling

"Very well then, I should accompanied you", Jared said rising from the floor

"It is not necessary, seriously, they are only a couple of blocks", I said

"You think you're crazy if I'm going to let you walk alone by yourself at this hour of the night, don't you read the papers? Don't you know the dangers that await for you, surrounding the corners? If something happen to you...", Jared couldn't finish his plea, anguish dominated his face factions.

If only he knew. I live for the creatures and the danger. I was born to do this, well, he'll never find it out , I opened my mouth to accuse him but I thought better off it, and closed it, they were a couple of blocks it couldn't be so bad, could it? We walk in silence, Jared had slowly been closing the little space remaining between us, and now our shoulders brushed, my mind said that I should get away, but I was reminded of the time, it was dusk, and there were creatures that roamed the area, I could not afford something to happen to my friend, I shook the thought.

"Are you cold?", Jar asked attentive to my reaction

Without waiting for response, he slipped his blazer to my shoulders and took me by the hand I was very surprised to talk, but this was getting out of control, I inhale air into my lungs, took a step forward and swing in order to confront him.

"This, emm Jar... I", I started to say

"Silly Shhh, Don't say anything, today was a fun day, would I be seeing you tomorrow?, rest ", he said

Then he approached me and gave me a warm kiss on the cheek before turning and disappearing into the dark night. Right, just perfect, I'll have to deal with that later. Now back to the present, Mm mm… ELM Street here I come. And so another long night came by.

I woke up startled with the alarm of my desk, SHOOT! My body was struggling with my mind, I knew that I should get changed and need to rushed, but my legs did not respond to my commands, I had only managed to sleep 2 hours, FUCKING COVEN OF WARLOCKS! I had spent most of the night hunting them down, but finally had succeed, a couple of incantations in Latin a lighter and VOILA! Goodbye Magicians. Beyond my night great success, today I had a test and nothing less than the function trigonometric and logarithmic exam with Trewsky! I groaned with my entire mite, and went to the bathroom where I opened the Bing, the frost water was wonderful on my face. I got back to my room put in a rush the uniform, I fit my converse all-star, took my backpack jansport and ran (practically flew) to the kitchen. Great, didn't have time for breakfast, I went to collect my rollers and I look in the mirror, God I was so pale and those dark circles! Aaaaaaaaaahhhh, put some mascara, and eyeliner, and in less than a minute I highlighted my eyes, covering a little my so death face, took out my cherry lipstick and I applied a little just to give a little shine. I said goodbye to my grandpa, I put on the skates and I went hastily to College. My coordination is not very good to say, imagine lacking sleeping, twice as worse. I was reaching the entrance, when I saw last year of basketball group walking ahead of me. MY EYES FLICKERED and I saw what was about to happen before it did.

"WATCH OUT!", I shouted at the top of my lungs

Killing me was not the same as dragging someone else with me, and my mind wasn't up to it. All those who observed that a crazy girl with skates loomed at the speed of lightning, departed (and who blames them) the basketball team ran quickly, except for a guy (I think he was called Nate or something like that, he was who everyone talked about, tall and handsome, was in another division and was always surrounded by personal groupies) who saw me coming and instead of running turned to face me.

I closed my eyes to avoid seeing the impact. I felt strong arms surround my waist and then I crashed against something hard. I slowly opened my eyelids hoping to see blood and feel huge pain, but none of that happened, my head throbbed strongly but nothing that could not be controlled. I spotted my surroundings carefully, my legs were stretched against the wall of the gate of the school, my head was in the stomach of someone, and warm arms were holding my waist.

"WOW, way of giving a first impression, I hope you're fine, I'm Nate", said the boy that had seized me, now that I could peek better at him I liked what I saw. He had delicate factions, and was very muscular, blond hair like silk, and deep green eyes, like the forest

"I am sorry, I am not usually this clumsy, well I am, but what I mean is... they called me Mey", I was able to finally articulate, didn't know if his presence was the one that produced this effect on myself, or the strong hit had left me more stupid than usual.

I attempt to incorporate myself but my head started spinning and whistling. Nate supported my face in his lap and gave me a worried look.

"Mey ", he said with a smile

" MEEEEYYYYY!",someone cried far away, however, I couldn't recognize the voice, since it was too far away from my reach, and my head refused to cooperate, so I did the only thing that could be done, closed my eyes and smiled to my saviour

"Thanks ", I said letting a black blanket covered me

"What have you done? It she oks? Why hasn't she waked up? If you hurt her..." ,the voice of Paul took a threatening tone, but underneath that, concern was palpable

I wanted to shushed him and tell him that I Was FINE, but my body wasn't responding to my actions, (YEI, WAY TO GO JELLY!), this was nothing compared to my work, so WHY couldn't I wake up? I guess lacking hours of sleep, along with the fatigue of my body, and the blow to my head were making themselves notice, I was unconscious but however I was aware of the voices around me

"RELAX buddy, I didn't hurt her, I hold her to prevent the fall, since it seemed that her skull would open in the crashed, however I underestimated her high speed, and she sent as both against the wall, I'm OK, but she seems to have severely hit her head, she regained consciousness after a while but then she fainted", Nate explained

"Dam it, meyyyy", that was the voice of Sue I'm sure

"Can we move her? ", this was Caroline

"Better not, just wait for her to regain lucidity, she may have a concussion", said Nate

"You can release her now, you don't have to...",I recognized the jealous voice of Jar

Mm… my eyes opened slowly, the first thing I noticed was the smiling face of Nate and then, all the worried looks from my friends.

"Emmmm, Meyy?", Caroline said suddenly, pointing to my skirt, I tried the best I could to sit up with Paul, Jar, and Nate helping me, and realized, that in my strange crashed my skirt had risen much more than usual, leaving my pink fluorine panties undercover.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJ ", I shouted extremely embarrassed

I pulled my skirt until I covered my underwear while my face went Scarlet. I stood up hastily, unfortunately my clumsiness mind was oblivious to the fact, that I was still carrying my rollers, so, as soon as I was standing, I stumbled and went face down to the ground (this was going to hurt, sorry little head) but Nate stopped me just in time.

"Easy there, little spark you've got a big bump let me to take you to the infirmary ", he said laughing

"I can do it ", said Jar

"You don't need to, I'm fine, seriously, do not worry, it is nothing that cannot be controlled and Uhhh examination! Quick someone has an aspirin?", I looked pleadingly at my friends

Caroline sight and gave me a tafirol that was in her backpack, Mel passed me her bottle of Evian and I swallowed it in a flash moment. Removing my skates, I arranged my converse and with all the dignity that I could master (believe me that it was very low, I mean they had seen my PANTIES!) I turned to face Nate.

"Thanks, don't know what would have been of me, if you hadn't grabbed me, and… umm… I am sorry for...", I started to say but was interrupted by a finger that landed gently on my lips

"It's me who should be thanking you, a fleeting encounter, hope to see you again little spark ", he said while taking my hand in his and kissing it softly,he then turned to leave, leaving me stuck in my place without any response

"Come on, we'll arrive late with the witch ", Jar said, pulling my arm

"Yeah, sure ", I said distractedly, but my nerves where long gone.

"Take out a sheet, you have exactly one hour, and do not press your luck", witch Trewsky said

I decided to start, there were 10 exercises of pure derivatives; it would not be easy, but thanks to Jar I was prepared. Something captured my attention, on the left upper side of the sheet, said: Friday, June 24, as in Friday? It was Friday already? IT WAS FRIDAY! I couldn't contain my enthusiasm, that meant that I would see Seth at lunch, and with luck mmmm… what could happen?, no, enough!, concentrate! You must pass first, fighting against my heavy eyelids, the tafirol had done effect, but my head was still whistling and fatigue was threatening to overcome my body, strongly shook my head from side to side, took my pencil and started doing accounts. Finished just in time! Lift my head and noticed that I was the last one in the class. Grabbing my pencil box and my backpack, I delivered my exam To Trewsky, and went out to the Hall. The bell tolled, it was twelve o clock, sharp.

I walked happily to the garden where the fountain was; perhaps he would be already there, waiting for me.

I must have arrived early, my brain didn't understand, Seth did not seem to be unpunctual, but what did I know, half an hour flew by, and my stomach started to roar, after all, I hadn't had breakfast. I dropped to the floor, and sit by the fountain bringing my knees to my chest and encircling them with my arms, this way I could control my stomach, and not think about food. Forty minutes passed, and no news of Seth, I removed the crumpled note from my Pocket, It clearly said he'll be expecting me at lunchtime but... where was the?. My phone never stopped doing lights and vibrating, Car, Mel, Paul, Sue and Jared had sent me many messages, asking me where I was, and if I was OK, even Jamie and Laura had sent me messages saying that they would be returning next week and desire to see us (both had gone a month to the United States in a school scholarship and the truth is that I missed them like crazy) Jar had called a few times. Sure they should be very concerned, but I couldn't register that at all, my mind was stuck in Seth, Seth wouldn't come, and he stood me up. I didn't realize that I was crying and freezing, until an arm surrounded me.

"Little spark, what are you doing here all by yourself? You're crying, does your head hurts? Tell me what can I do for you?", said Nate with tender eyes

"No...", I was so shaken that I couldn't finish my sentences

" shhhhhh ,come here", Nate hugged me and I didn't had the strength to pull back, so I let him rocked me, while crying silently in his chest, I never wanted to let go, his arms were very warm and just what I needed now.

"You will have to eat something, your stomach here is giving me the glee concert, and to be honest, my ears cannot bear it", he said smiling

I laughed, pleased of having a distraction that pulled me out of my suffering, Nate helped me stand up, and I didn't complain when his hand took mine and pushed me along the path.

"MMMEYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Where were you? We waited but didn't see you leave class...Was it hard? Are you Ok? Why is he here? Isn't he supposed to attend another division?", Jared asked breathlessly due to the running

"Jar, let her breathe, you asked so many questions you're choking her, she is OK, which is the most important ", Mel said pulling Jar's arm

"Mey, thank goodness you're OK", Paul smiled at me, while hugging me

"YEAH silly, DON'T frightened us like that", Car said

"Bear hug!", Sue cried pouncing on my back

"Mey has not eaten, and neither had I, I'm taking her outside to grab a bite don't want to be rude, but maybe I could take her alone with me?", Nate said

I was stunned, meal with Nate? He and I? The strangest thing of all was that my brain didn't reproach, but quite the opposite, began to relax, he sure wasn't Seth, but Nate was a having a pleasant effect on me.

"Sure, see you later, don't have much fun without us, Mey ", said Sue winking an eye

"Just take care ok?", Paul told me giving me a kiss on the cheek while he grabbed Mel's hand and walked away

"Call me today, and there is no excuse", Caroline said smiling while hugging me

"You'd better call me too, and if you don't ... well let's say that another punishment is waiting around the corner...", Sue said mocking me

"Oh NO, I'll definitely call you", I said scared, laughing

"Mey? ", Jar said, he gave me a very hesitant and not pleased look, however, he couldn't say anything because Caroline and Sue began pulling at his arms to take him to class.

"Well, since you manage to overcome the National Guard, and get their consent, where are you taking me? ",I asked curious

"It's a surprise, small spark, come", and he took my hand and led me into the street

"We are we going? We had walked for half an hour, can I least see where we are heading?",I wanted to say it in angry tone, but couldn't, the truth was, that I was enjoying myself with Nate

"Here we are", he said smiling and removing his hand from my eyes

"Burger King?", I asked laughing

That day I met Nate, and believe me I liked what I met, he lived with his sister and stepmother, but then his stepmother died, leaving them all by themselves, his father was never the parental figure and never raised them, he escaped after marriage, and his mother died of cancer when he was a baby. It saddens me deeply, the subject of his family, but he told me that he had learned to take care of himself and his little sister, and became independent. I was awestruck by his words; I was really starting to look up to this basketball player. He told me how he loves sports, and especially basketball, he enjoys skateboarding and asked me out to join him sometime (with my rollers), I discovered he liked horror films (YEI!) and HE mention some of the best authors of books he fancied reading, such as, Cortázar, Edgar Allan Poe, and John Sanford. Every word that came out of his mouth attracted me more and more, I suddenly began to realize the situation at hand, I mean why someone who has it all would be interested in someone like me? A clumsy, redhead with frizz, giant eyes, and tiny little body, is like Shrek film, but in reversed roles, because I would be like mmm Lord Farkua? And Nate would be Fiona? (not in OGRE version but in Princess version)thinking this I couldn't contain myself and start laughing, I guffaw and couldn't stop, my head tilted back and I spat little drops of coke in Nate's shirt. I quickly lower my head while I felt as a powerful heat spread through my body, my face had already exceeded 100 ° C, and I knew I looked worse than a beet, AWWWW COULD I BE MORE OF A CLOWN?

"Mmm… little spark, you'll cause my downfall ", he said in a soft voice, while he stretched his hand and lifted my Chin so that I had to look at him

"You're so sweet when you blush, can you tell me what caused your laugh?", Nate asked curious

My humiliation was such that I couldn't trust my words, so the only thing I could do was to deny abruptly with my head.

"Please?", he asked coming closer, when he saw that I wasn't going to answer, he grabbed my face with gentleness and holding my face between his hands he lean until our foreheads touched, his lips were a few inches from mine, and suddenly it was the only thing that I could think of, a voice in my conscience said, NO SETH!, But the raw truth was that Seth had abandoned me, and didn't want me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impossible. His hands released my face gently but took my hand instead.

"I'll make you a deal Mey, when you're ready to tell me what was going on through that crazy head of yours, I'll kiss you", Nate said smiling

I couldn't hide my confused face. Nate's laughter echoed throughout the dining room.

"Well, sparkly, is time to take you home ", he said laughing, as he pulled my hand, everything seemed unreal, I and Nate?, I liked Nate?, it seemed that we knew each other from centuries, and not just a day, my head was a thousand revolutions, the Sun was hiding, that meant that it would soon begin my work, I sight tired, and couldn't believe my eyes, my body went numb.

Outside my home, to be exact, in the walnut tree, was Seth, he was even more handsome that I remembered, with a carefree pose resting on the trunk of the tree, his eyes were not as sweet as once had been, but emitted tension and anger, but the look wasn't directed at me, his gaze was unloaded in Nate, who in turn, had become rigid and covered me with his body.

"What are you doing here? " , growled Nate

"I think that was my line, and rather what are you doing with her?, you have three seconds to let her go, or I assure you'll feel real pain", Seth threatened in a whisper, that was, nevertheless, loud for us to hear

My voice had frozen, I did not understand the entire scene that was uncovering in front of my eyes, leaving the rational part of my brain I went ZTICKA mode, it was not time to stay petrified. Surrounding Nate I started walking towards Seth, each step I took was filled with anger. Two shadows rushed on my left and right, they were so fast that I didn't see them coming, all I felt was strong asphalt connecting with my face. They unleashed a series of grunts. The fight had begun. No NATE! I thought scared, turning on myself and started to run, it was then when I saw how easily Nate was twisting the neck of the magician at a strange angle, the Warlock fall with white eyes already dead, but I knew better, and it seems Nate too, because he got a yellow lighter said a few sentences in Latin, and a ball of fire consumed the remains of the Wizard. I Fall to my knees, this was unreal, Nate? Who was him exactly? Another Magician pushed strongly at my hair and forced me to go back, Nate came to my aid, but Seth was closer, he ran against the wizard and with a bite just ended with his life, I was working on auto- pilot while I pulled out my violet lighter and cast, the so known by hard, phrases in Latin, a ball of fire consumed the Sorcerer. Nate looked at me dumbfounded, he couldn't believe it.

"You're...", He said trembling

"A Zticka, I know..."I said with indifferent tone

"What I'd like to know, is what you are "I said with venom in my voice

Nate ran towards me growling, Seth pushed me aside to face him, and they both rolled into the asphalt, nails and teeth, I could not see who was taking the lead, but it looked like they were pretty even matched.

"If you think you're going to touch her, it will be over my death body" grumbled Seth

"That can be arranged, since I'm not going to let her become your food BLOODSUCKER!"

"ENOUGH! ", I shouted, realizing that none thought to harm me, and in the confusion they believed that the other was going to kill me. They did not hear me, and this was not going to end well, I did the only thing that was in my reach, I join the fight. I pulled with all my strength at Seth's shirt, who wasn't paying attention to my struggle and staggered back, I took advantage of the space between his legs and slipped myself between, pushing with all my might to Nate. Seth blinded by anger, directed his fist to the face of Nate, but I had taken his place now, so, imagine who was hit (and believe me, it hurt). My body crashed hard with the asphalt and I spat blood, my jaw was screaming with pain.

"MEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!", they were both running to help me

I raised my hands to stop them from coming any closer, and waited, the pain was intense but I manage the best I could to ignore it.

"Enough of all this stupid fight, we already kill the real threats that were those witches, so, thank you, and no Nate, Seth doesn't want to kill me, he has had many opportunities to do so and has never fulfil them, besides, this is the third time that he saved my life, and if you chill you'd see his eyes aren't red, but golden BECAUSE HE DOESN'T FEED FROM HUMANS. And as for you Seth, Nate is not dangerous, yes, it was a shock to find out he belongs to the supernatural world, but he won't kill me, he has just learned that I am a ZTICKA and wanted to protect me from you, please, we have a lot to solve, so can YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER FOR AT LEAST FIVE FUCKING MINUTES? ", I said IRRITATED spitting more blood

Seth and Nate regarded each other for a long second and an agreement passed between them. Seth quickly came to me with guilty eyes, gave me a tissue and deposited a few pink drops in my mouth; it was the liquid which had cured me the first time at the dance.

I stopped spitting blood and the pain in my jaw ceased. However, I knew that I would have a bruise tomorrow.

"I don't get it we are supposed to be mortal enemies and yet, I can't kill you", Nate said looking at me

I was wondering if Nate would be a vampire and if so why hadn't I noticed before.

"Mey, no, I am not a vampire, I am a Skinwalker ", he said answering my silent question

"Do you know each ooo-thher?", I stammered

"You could say that we worked for the same organization", replied vaguely Seth

"They'll kill you", I said now crying, and it was because I knew that it was true

"THEY WILL KILL YOU", I said fear giving me away, our FATAL MISTAKE was going to lead to Seth and Nate's death.

They approached me trying to souse me down, but I pull away and ran to my door.

"GET AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, IF WE HAPPEN TO CROSS PATHS AGAIN… I... I... WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!", Not sure how I manage to say that last part without stammering, I ran to my house and slammed the door shut, falling to the cold floor I let myself be consumed by the abyss. Don't know how long I spend crying, my body was shaking and I was deadly tired, but I couldn't get up, I let the so well-known dark blanket envelope me...


	4. Accident

_Fate is coming, that I know.  
Time is running, got to go.  
Faith is coming, that I know.  
Let it go.  
Here right now  
Under the banner of heaven , we dream out loud  
Do or die, and the story goes  
On... on... on..._

**"Do or die", 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

**Accident**

The weekend passed without major events, Jamie and Laura had finally returned to London and we would be seeing them on Monday, at school. I didn't have any news on Seth or Nate, it seemed that they had complied with my orders, and I was finally left in peace, it was for the best, but my mind refused to accept it. I closed my eyes and disconnected my mind, I started with my daily routine, the truth be told, I was working on auto-pilot; my body moved involuntarily lacking from purpose. I tried combing the mess of my hair with my fingers, in an attempt to see me more presentable; I gave up soon, and decided on a high bun with some loose strands. I took my blouse and necktie putting it hastily, slipped on my skirt and adjusted my socks, took my converse all-star along with my backpack and rushed down the stairs. Fit my rollers, and went skating to the living room nearby mirror, applied a bit of mascara and eyeliner to my expressionless eyes, and a bit of shine to my lips. My grandfather said goodbye to me, and threw me a granola bar (nuts and choco chips, my favourite) knowing I'll never make it in time if I had breakfast. Inhaling air in my lungs, I took off skating at full speed to school.

"DWAAAARFTTTTTTTTT!", cried a voice in the distance, I recognized it instantly, It was Jamie's

Without slowing down, I rushed to meet him at full speed. His expression was funny, he was waiting me with open arms, he didn't seem to care at all that I was with my rollers and could easily ran him over, the looked he gave me said clearly: BRING IT ON. I crashed strongly against his chest, his arms surrounded me and we fall tangled to the grass, laughing hard.

"I did miss your unique entries, I almost forgot how much you like to make a spectacle of yourself", Jamie's laughter echoed in my hair

"Shut up, it's you who cannot live without a good SHOW", I said tickling his left side

"HEY THERE STRANGER, isn't there some of it left for me too?", asked a tender voice behind me

"LAURIIIIIII!", I exclaimed ablaze, throwing myself to her knees causing her to lose her balance and ending with Jamie and me in the grass. Dam, it was good to have them back, this was the perfect distraction to make me forget the events of the last few days.

We were laughing and talking rather awkwardly on the grass, when the basketball group approached the entrance, I couldn't help but look at Nate, who was talking freely with one of his friends, as if he felt my stare, his head turned in my direction and his eyes surveyed my friends until finally resting on me. I froze, how should I act? My words resonated strongly in my head: Do not ever cross paths with me again, or I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!

"Hey, are you okay?", Laura pulled my arm to get an answer; since she had noticed that I was petrified. She followed my gaze and saw Nate; I saw recognition in her eyes as she calculated the odds. Laura turned her curious look to me, but before she could open her mouth, I stood up.

"Come on lovebirds, we have Chemistry with Lavender and I'm sure you do not want to be late on your first day back", I said playfully, clearly avoiding Nate at all costs.

Jamie smiled and took Laura's hand; they started walking ahead of me. On the sly, Lauri turned to watch me, and in that second, a silent conversation passed between us, I knew her very well, and also her facial gestures, she was looking at me quirking up her left eyebrow (translation: if you think I'll let you out of this so easy you are way crazier than I thought, we'd talk later) to which I replied with a slight smile (no prob, when what I really was thinking was DAM IT!)

The laughter echoed through the halls and was way more uncontrolled than usual, many had gathered in the center, where the boards with timetables and examinations and some other course available to students hanged. However, their reactions were extremely weird, I mean, who laughs at a date of an exam? I walked over to see what all that fuss was about, but Sue appeared out of the blue and dragged me away with Mel, and Car, while Paul and Jar asked me random questions about the weekend and what I had been up to. Nevertheless, I knew my friends too well to distinguish when they were nervous, and lying. Something was going on here, and they weren't telling me, but why? Was it so terrible that neither of my friends trusted me?

I pushed Mel out of the way, without looking back I went to the board, I continued pushing at everyone that screened my view until I was face to face with a photo, and it was not an ordinary picture, it was a pic of me that occupied more than half of the board, this was not what surprised me, though, but the state I was in. Someone had taken a picture of me on Friday , the day I fall tangled with Nate , the picture was of my fall , my legs stretched at different angles against the fence , my lifted skirt showing my FLUORINE PANTIES AND MY face unconscious. Laughter echoed in my ears, I took the photo and broke it into tiny pieces, my eyes burned with tears that threatened to emerge, someone shook my arm.

"Hey Mey, I didn't figure you were the kind of party girl, wanna do something wild?", wondered Chase, with a seductive tone, he was on the basketball group, Nate's group, perfect, just FUCKING PERFECT.

Jamie took my wrist and brought me towards his chest just in time to let Jared's fist connect with Chase's bone nose, Chase went flying against the wall with a cracking sound.

"If you come near her again, or mention anything that might hurt her, you'll never live to see another sunrise", Jar said with a cold authoritarian and threatening tone. He faced all the others, as inviting them to mock. Students were scared, and start to disperse as the gossip was fading away.

I gazed at Jar, Jamie still had me in his arms reassuringly, then looked away to my friends, all were there, Sue, Lauri, Mel, and Paul. I was really grateful for their friendship; I didn't know what I'd do without them. I collapse on the floor as Jamie released me.

"Mey we really regret what happened", Car said distraught

"We'll make the one who was responsible for the photo pay", said Mel with determination in her voice

"Maybe, could have been Nate? ",Sue asked doubtfully

"I highly doubt it, I mean, he was the one who saved me from myself, remember?", I clarified

"MMMmm… think about it for a second, he really looked at you with strange eyes when he was holding you", Paul said seriously

"I'LL DEFINETLY KILL HIM", Jar sentenced

"NO! STOP ALREADY, look it doesn't matter, you're here that's what counts, I could never cope without you, thanks to all of you", I smiled gratefully

"Are you sure? Look, we can handle him, after all nobody messes with our dwarf", Jamie said while winking at me and ruffling my hair. Everyone laughed.

"OH you guys, let's just head back to class, ok?", I said laughing

We got up and walked to class, I stayed behind to tie the laces on my converse, and without thinking I leaned in a provocative pose in one of the lockers.

"Hey!, how much do you think I should charge per night? ", I asked purring

We burst out laughing until we reached the salon, the recent events forgotten; we entered the class of Lavender with tears in our eyes from laughing so hard. My heart gave a 360 flipped, Seth was there.

I sat casually, I could see from my peripheral vision that Seth was watching me; I ignored him and focus on the Buffer exercises, which fortunately keep me from doing anything stupid and careless. Also, they gave me something else to ponder about.

The day went by pretty fast , no one teased me about the accident of PANTIES , Nate had tried to establish conversation with me during lunch, but I gave him an icy look and went to sit with my friends , I felt terrible, but I knew inside it was the right way to act . As for Seth, he had also tried to approach me, but I made it clear that I couldn't care less and ignore him too. It was an endless struggle, to avoid both of them, luckily the day was coming to an end, I wasn't sure how much more I could take torturing Nate and Seth. My chest felt hard as rock, and the air was raw, my lungs weren't cooperating much, I wasn't breathing normally due to the agony in their faces.

Later, I was cooking at home, had taken advantage of my free time just before sunset, because I knew I would enrol on a mission as soon as the sun went down, so, I decided to prepare some Quesadiyas, I do not cook often but they were the favourite dish of my grandpa, so, I decided, to please him for today. I was flipping tops like pancakes, and smiling to myself, when my mobile rang. I ran to the lobby and took it off the table, I saw it was Jar.

Minutes later the doorbell rang, I opened the door and there was Jared, he looked different, I must admit he looked pretty dashing, in his black jeans and his rocker shirt with his leather jacket. Seeing me a laugh escaped from his lips.

"Wrong Time?", He wondered watching my apron and I guess also my face.

I placed one of my fingers to my cheek, and BINGO! I found that I had flour; I could only imagine what my face may look like.

"Ummm ...I ...em… QUESADIYAS!", I said grinning

"You know, it's not my fault you show up out of the blue without warning , even if you called, but I didn't understand anything you said, and you didn't give me time to fix", I said pouting with my eyes

He looked at me with his big blue eyes apologetically, and approached me. I raised my left hand to stop him; I turned my back on him, and entered the house, leaving the door ajar for him to follow me, which he did. I took off the apron, went to the kitchen and shook much flour as I could master, I went to the bathroom and watch my appearance, WOW! No wonder he had laughed, I looked like CASPER, the ghost! Laughing, I washed my face and dried with a towel, combed my hair the best I could, and applied some make up on. Left the bathroom and went to meet an anxious Jared.

"Sorry for the delay, what was it that you wanted to talk about? And ... are you may be attending a concert or something? You look DASHING!", I said without thinking, and then I realized my words. Jar laughed and took my hand.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?", He said smirking

I could not overshadow his mood, plus, I was curious about what he was going to tell me, and to be honest, I was very surprised by the way he had stood for me in school, I had never seen that part of him . We walked a few blocks in silence, the sun had already set, so I was not sure taking Jar with me at this hour was the best to do, but luckily, It would be fast, I was pondering this over and over, in my head and didn't realize Jared had stopped, so as clumsy as I am I collided with his back.

"OopS... ", I giggle

Jared surrounded my waist with one of his arms and brought me close to his body, while his left hand moved up to my hair releasing it from the bun, so that my hair went down, cascading down my shoulders. He then, brought his hand down to my neck, forcing me to look at his piercing blue eyes.

"Mey you are so gorgeous and strong, I haven't met anyone like you, can I...?", He wondered seductively looking at my mouth

I was frozen in place. What should I do? A kiss wasn't t anyone's death, right? Jar was also very nice and he had really stood for me today. I put my brain in blank and let go, lacking of thoughts I raised my arms and took his face in my hands. Jared did not need more confirmation; his lips met mine while bringing me closer grabbing my waist. The kiss was soft, warm, no sparks, but it definitely felt good.

"Mey?", asked a broken voice

I saw Sue in the corner, watching with her pale big eyes, an expression of pure pain shot across her face. I quickly pushed Jared away. SUE! Why did I do that? I felt like the worst friend in the universe, I wanted to explain, but did not know where to start, Jar was just as stunned as me.

I started walking slowly towards where Sue was crying silently. Something suddenly leap at Sue, a vampire! I prepared myself to attack, Jar shouted something but I was not listening, I was in Zticka mode. I lunged at the vampire, and I topple to the ground , his fangs tried to bite me but I kept them away from my neck , removing the stake from my necklace I was about to finish him off, but another vampire had taken me from the back and sent me flying about 100 meters. My back hit a strong wall. I felt like Jell-O, I incorporated the best I could and saw with horror as the first vampire was enclosing on Sue with his claws, in only seconds he would kill her. Jared jumped to the back of another strongly vampire grabbing him by the neck. The fight was unstoppable, and Jared knew he could not win. Shutting down the pain in my mind, I muttered a few Norwegian words at my watch and a powerful poison appeared. I Crossed running the street as quickly as I could master, without toppling over, until I made it to the walnut tree, that was in the path parallel to the vampires , I hold onto the lowest branch and I began to climb, ignoring the complaints of my muscles and the blood dripping from my back. As soon as I was high enough to observe the situation, I planned how to execute my ambush, without even considering the consequences, I propelled myself with a branch and went spinning in the air (yeah, I know pretty bad ass huh? ;)) and fall over the vampire, who could not get rid of Jar, knocking him to the ground and dragging Jar with me .My muscles groaned in my mind, but I completely ignored them, in a fast key move I threw the poison to the neck of the bloodsucker. This one groaned and closed his eyes forever. I never turned back to take another look, I headed to Sue ,who was badly injured in a corner, luckily, she had managed to stab the other vampire with a branch in his leg, this had slowed his movements, but making him more hungry and angry that ever, Sue's blood filled the air, just like mine, and this was driving mad our pursuers. I briefly glanced back at Jar, he was shocked and somewhat battered, but alive. I took my bloody stake and I pounce fiercely on the creature, but he was already aware of my plan, easily eluded me and tackled me to the ground in one movement. The plan was formed in my mind as I landed hard on the floor with a cracking sound, (surely one of my ribs had fractured)I groaned and closed my eyes waiting. I knew how I should look in the eyes of my enemy, unconscious, bloodied and unable to move, an easy target, if he only knew; he was in for a big surprise.

"Meyyyyyy NOOOOOOOOOOO!", Jared choked a scream, he seemed to have finally awakened from his astonishment. I could not leave my pose to souse him, or I would blow up my cover, Jar, of course, wasn't aware of my plan. Without opening my eyes, I heard the throaty growl of the vampire; his pose was changing to attack Jar, thinking I was knocked out. His distraction was all I needed, I struck him like lightning and jump on his back, My stake connected with his stomach, the fight was brutal, the vampire shook me and dug his nails in an attempt to escape, but his struggle was pointless, I inhaled a deep breath and place all the strength I had left in making the stake reached his heart, sliding my hand with the stake piercing his intestines, it went up to his lungs until I found my goal: the heart. We both fall to the pavement; I heard a noise that made the hairs on my neck stand at the end. Sue was now deadly unconscious, in a creature's arms.

I went to her rescue, but my peripheral vision caught Jar in trouble, two vampires were approaching him, I did not think at that time, I acted out of pure instinct, Jared needed me, and he was at death's door , I stepped back facing both creatures with my stake up, and growled, inviting my enemies to attack, I was ready . The Vampires observed me and turned their gaze to where the remains of their allies were, they gradually began to retrocede.

"We will see each other again, ZTICKA", hissed the one who, I think, was the leader, before disappearing along with his partner in the night.

I turned rather clumsily but Sue was not there. They had taken her. Sue had died and it was my entire fault.


	5. Ravels

_But I hate it..._  
_You know exactly what to do_  
_So that I can't stay mad at you_  
_For too long that's wrong_

**"Hate that I love you", Rihanna**

* * *

**Ravels**

I dropped dizzy to the floor and began to mourn , once I started there was no way to stop , the sobs broke into my chest like wild waves in the sea , one after another until I felt I was left dry. Blind to reality I stood still in my lonely spot, until I felt the warm embrace of someone's arms, I turned my head and saw Jared with me, he was also crying, but silently, I pulled him to me and leaned on his chest letting the suffering drain myself once more .

An alarm spooked me from my state; it was 22:30 P.M., the dinner for my grandpa! I laughed unwillingly, how something so stupid could mean so much versus what had recently happened? . Even tough, the sound awoke my head and forced me to focus, I stood hastily with Jared following me worried , not trusting my voice to speak, ( what could I say to him, after what we had experienced ? Something like: " A …emm… in case you haven't noticed I'm a Zticka Jar , I belong to a group of warriors that are almost extinct, and I deal with all the supernatural creatures, yeah, piece of cake", sure that would work, I thought ironically to myself)I surveyed the task ahead of me . At least we had a bit of luck, since there seem to be no neighbour in the area; I could picture their faces if they saw the slaughter that had taken place in their street. I approached silently the corpse that was closer and hanged him on my back taking him to the walnut tree, which I had climbed before. Jared was watching me dumbstruck, but he quickly recovered, and went to look for another body and positioned the death creature next to the other. Jared looked at me doubtfully, clearly showing he didn't knew how to proceed, I turned on my feet and confronted him.

"Emm ... Jar? I promise I will tell you everything that happened, I should erase your memory afterwards, but I do not want to, unless you'd prefer it that way?... I 'm really sorry", I said with broken voice, crestfallen

My gazed remained glued to the ground, I watched as his feet approached mine, but still didn't look up, this was too much. One hand grabbed my chin and forced me to lift my head, now my eyes were on his. What I saw reflected was terrible anguish , I couldn't stand that look, I knew who was the cause of pain, and did not want to accept it , I tried helplessly to break free, but he held me firm.

"Mey, listen to me, and do not even think to apologize, you've saved my life, I would not be here if it weren't for you, and do not fear, I know you're a good sweet person and you dedicate your life to protect others, but who protects you? I cannot imagine the pain that you're going through and that distresses me, your pain hurts me more than you'd imagine. So, no, I do not want you to erase my memory , I will not forget , whatever happens I am by your side from now on", he finished his sentence and kissed me , my body did not move I was petrified in front of his revelation , tears resurfaced again and I turned away before giving him a little smile

"I know it maybe not the best of times to bring this up, but I do not think the neighbours will be too happy when they take out the garbage and see corpses decorating their corners", Jar said

"We must hide them until dawn, that is until 5:30 AM, when the sun rises, their bodies will be cremated and only ashes will remain ",I explained

"We can take them to my house, we are only 2 blocks away and my aunt won't be home since she's visiting some friends in Missouri", he said

"Okay", I said, it's not as if I had a better plan anyways.

Once we left the bodies in his backyard we sat on the lawn. It was 11 pm, I send a message to my grandpa, telling him not to worry, but I was working on some red code, and afterwards, I was going to Car's in order to study , obviously I omitted the part where Jar knew my secret.

"Mey, I should take you to the hospital ... your back", Jar said approaching me. He touched my back and looked at his now soaked hands with my blood

"MEYYY!", He Cried now, scared

"SHHHHH no hospital, I tell you anything but nothing about doctors ok?, can I use your bathroom? ",I asked him

Without waiting for his answer, I went inside the house and walked to the bathroom. YUCK! I was a mess, I turned on the shower and pulled my bloody blouse of along with my skirt, while muttering the password on my watch, I extracted a small vase , this would wipe the blood from my blouse so as to avoid looking like FUCKING HANNIBAL LECTER! , a few drops and VOILA! My blouse and skirt were freshly and new! Wish I could say the same about my body, I observed carefully my naked body in the mirror, and I did not like what I saw. A deep cut started from my right shoulder and came down to my waist, it was way deep, and still bleeding , my arms and legs were full of cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious and I still had that greenish yellow bruise on the left side of my mouth (thanks to Seth) . I GROANED and got into the shower, the hot water made my spine shiver, and scream, but the feeling passed away, my body got quickly used to the water temperature thanking its touch. I got out of the shower and dried myself as best as I could, I slipped on my panties (these were not fluorine) and my bra and I wrapped a heavenly towel over myself, knowing that my face was already more than 100 º C, and scarlet knowing what I was about to do, I left the bathroom looking at the floor.

"This… emm… Jar?", I asked quite shyly

"Mey? What is it? Mmm …you need clothes?", Jared asked

"No is not that, I want to heal my wounds but I have a large cut on the back and was wondering if... you have hydrogen peroxide and gauze?", I lifted my head to see his expression

"Sure you can find them in the bathroom cabinet", he replied carefree

"I can't reach the cut... mmm… maybe you could?", I asked not finishing my sentence because he took my hand and led me to the bathroom. He grabbed a first aid kit, extracting gauze sack and oxygenated water, he looked at me with concern; I gave him a reassurance smile and sat on the floor, giving him easy access to my back. Jared removed gently the towel and put his hands on my shoulders and I heard him sight slightly.

"I'd never imagine this was what it'd take to have you naked in my house, I'd try it way sooner if I'd known…", he said with a husky tone

I laughed and pushed him playfully

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERV, Now just concentrate", I laughed

His hands roamed my back, gently caressing the cut, not wanting to hurt me.

"OH Mey, next time I'll definitely take you to a hospital no matter if I have to carry you myself, I can't bear to see you like this", he said seriously

Wetting a piece of cotton in the traslucid liquid, he began the tortuous path of my cut, my eyes were watering , pain was excruciating, but I knew that this would prevent further infection and it was also, the only way to stop the bleeding. When he finished wiping, he started bandaging , for which I had to face him , not that I was naked, but almost, and indeed , I had never been so closed to someone, I calmed a bit realizing that it was just Jar, if Nate, or worse, Seth, were to take his place I would surely die of embarrassment.

"Hey, why are you ashamed? I will not hurt you, and if you wanted you could kill me in a second after what you did today, hell Mey, you're definitely worse than KUNFU PANDA!", Jared laughed

This made me relaxed, and I started laughing, I was really grateful to have Jar by my side. I sipped up my skirt, and put on my socks with my converse all-star, Jar helped me with my shirt because I could hardly move my shoulders due to the cut. We spent the next hour chatting freely about everything, from my birth until my duty, from my race and my blood up to what it meant to be a ZTICKA. Then we engaged in a discussion of all supernatural creatures, which I had faced, and the most dangerous.

"WOW, I can't hardly believe it , this is really happening, right? I cannot believe what you do, you're amazing! , however you never chose this path, right? WAIT! The other day when you were at home and you talked to your grandpa about something, red?", Jar wondered curiously

"That day there was a serious problem in ELM Street, and I had to handle a bunch of WIZARDS that were torturing some neighbours in order to turn them", I said

"Wow, this seems so unreal, that is until now, you tell me that there are vampires, even checked it with my own eyes, but also werewolves, witches ... "he said when I Interrupted

"WIZARDS, AKS, SKINWALKERS, SHAPE SHIFTERS, DEMONS, FALLEN ANGELS, ZOMBIES, WITCHES, GOBLINS, OGRES, TROLLS, ELVES, WARLOCKS, the list is endless... ", I said, listing some supernatural creatures

"Voldemort not on the loose, right? " Jar said smirking

I pushed him laughing; only Jar could joke with my career and release the tension in which we were.

"Mey, you know that what happened today was not your fault, you did everything you could", said Jared

"Jar, Sue is dead! I wasn't fast enough... what is the point of my job if I can't...", my voice broke

"Shhhh, Hey, I'm here and it's thanks to you, you saved me! And you have saved many people over the years too; you cannot carry so much responsibility on your shoulders", he said hugging me

" But Sue was my best friend, and Car's, Mel's and Lauri's too, and also Paul's, what excuse will we give them about her death?", I said angry with myself

"Hey don't sweat it, there is not much we can do right now, we'll come up with something, eventually, and you know what?", He said smiling

"What?", I asked

"I 'm so glad you trusted me", he said

"Me too ", I answered

"So ... where do I sign?", Jar wondered

"Sign? , what do you mean? ", I asked curiously

"You do not think you're alone in this", he said seriously

"Jar, don't even think about it ...", I started

"Come on silly, we're gonna be late for school" he said getting up

Black clouds loomed in the Horizon, a storm was coming for sure, I said goodbye to Jar and I headed to Biology, I came across Car and Mel at the entrance of the room and greet them with a warm smile.

"Hey, Mey! You didn't call yesterday, I sent you a couple of messages, Where were you?", Caroline asked accusingly

"Yeah, that's true and also you said you would connect ... I spent hours waiting to talk to you with Car on Skype and NOTHING! ", Mel said pouting

"I'm sorry ... I ... emm ... Jar and I", I couldn't finish, yesterday's events were repeated before my eyes and I lowered my face in shame

"NOO! Tell me, you and ... Jar?", Mel said jumping like an excited bunny

"WHAT DID HE DO? HE TRIED HIS LUCKY CHARM WITH YOU, DIDN'T HE? Pushy bastard ... we'll forgive you but you must tell as ALL", Caroline gushed as she hugged me

"Good for you little one, but does Sue knows already? I mean, that Jar and you are an item now?", said Lauri, who had suddenly appeared, and was also smiling.

The mention of Sue's name brought tears to my eyes, my friends looked at me with compassion, and told me not to worry that these things happened, and my friend Sue would remain, regardless of the facts (if they only knew that Sue wasn't going to return ) . We entered the room and went to our banks, always at the bottom of the class, where not only we were hidden from curious eyes but where, we could also, chat freely and watch other students. Crowney started to call assistance and I jumped involuntarily when he got to Sue.

"Clearfire? ", Crowney raised his eyebrows but did not see her; I assumed that scored an A for absent.

"That's weird, Sue never ditches, you say she fell asleep?", Mel commented

I didn't answer, I wasn't sure how much more of the subject I could endure, but something caught my attention completely and I looked at Crowney curious.

"Greyfield? ", Crowney wondered looking up

Greyfield? I recognized the surname, but from where?, There was something about it, but I could put my finger on it, it was like my brain was given this huge puzzle but there where holes in the pieces.

"Here, at the back", Seth replied

I Turned sharply in my seat and fall (what a klutz!) so Greyfield was Seth's surname? , and what the hell was Seth doing here? I thought he no longer concur to classes ,but well, whatever, He was watching me as I incorporated myself from the ground, his eyes never living mine showed concern and pain, but he wasn't going to upset me. I took a gulp of air into my lungs, and turned to gaze at the board, where I found about 25 questions regarding World War I, mmm… great! That at least, would distract me.

Lunch time finally came (thank goodness to that), I strolled out of the classroom when a hand grabbed my shoulder keeping me in place.

"Mey?, can we talk for a moment? ",asked Seth

"I... don... ", I stammered

"Relax, little one, we'll see you later ", Lauri said, winking one eye as she pushed the numbs bodies of Caroline and Melanie

"What do you want?", I said with an angry tone

"Not here, why don't we go to a more private place?", he said seriously

I followed him to the courtyard and walked, and walked, until we reach the fountain, was it a joke? What couldn't he think of another place?

"Ironic humour for a vampire", I spat at him

He looked at me with his hazel eyes, uncomprehending.

"This is where you stood me up", I said

"I'm deeply sorry for that, but it's not like you think let me explain, please sit?", he said sad

I didn't answer, I dropped to the ground and Seth did the same in front of me

"Last Friday I was coming to meet you as I told you in the letter, but I got intercepted before I made it", he said

"What do you mean? ",I asked suspiciously

"You work for an organization, perhaps not a huge one, because you do so independently, but there are more like you, and there are also, more like me, and you also know what would happen if we were discovered together", he said

A chill ran down my shaking body, I knew very well what he meant, and that the consequences of our actions would lead to a cold death, not that I cared so much about my life, but I would not risk by any means nor Seth nor Nate's.

" I know what you did the other day, and also Nate, You fight us and pushed us away thinking it was the best way, but it is not, and I can't get away from you, believe me I tried, but is way more tough than anything I have experienced so far, and I know you feel the same , since that party where I met you we have shared this great connection, and you can deny it all you want, but you can't erase it", Seth said taking my hand

I hadn't realized that my tears where running down my cheeks until Seth lean forward and took one drop with his finger and then, gently, brought it to his lips smiling sweetly.

"I confronted my organization, I told them I couldn't stop being who I am by nature, but I also refused to kill you, they beat the hell out of me and made me swear I wouldn't come near you ever again only to exterminate you", Seth said

"What did you do then?", I asked fearful of his response

"I escaped, without them realizing, Mey you do not understand, do you realize you're a living legend in the creatures world?, they fear you due to the amount of monsters you managed to killed and your skilful attacks, there's a price on your head, the leaders of my organization where the ones who got your parents killed", he said sadly

I abruptly released his hand, I knew that my parents had been killed because of their work and also knew that the creatures were behind it, but then, to realize that the ones who achieved this were Seth's leaders, was taking the situation to a whole different level.

"What do you really want from me? Why are you doing this? Could it be that you want to break me, before you can finish your work? Why not kill me at once", I spat in his face , my pain was palpable , I could not believe that I was being used as a toy , but the rational part of my brain remember all those times he had helped me, and saved my life, if he wanted me dead wouldn't he have already done it? . Anger burned in my body, erasing all possible logic from my head, I wanted revenge and I wanted it NOW.

Seth looked at me frozen in place, he clearly wasn't expecting this confrontation , he moved closer to me and without thinking took quickly my hands and put them over my head, pushing me with his heavy body to grass, I couldn't move, his legs were tangled with mine making it impossible to break free . He brought his mouth down to mine, the kiss was fiercely, his lips burned on mine, it was nothing like the sweet kiss I shared with Jared, this was pure agony, his body needed me and mine also, my answer surprised me even more, since I returned with fervour the kiss, my heart shot at a rate of one thousand per second, I couldn't breathe but I did not care, a voice in my head was saying NO, STOP! But I pushed it deeper, and follow Seth's kissing. His hands left mine and in one swift movement I was sitting on his lap his arms squeezing my waist bringing me closer to him, his body seemed insatiable, his arms found my hair and pulled hard. A cry of pain escaped my lips as I regained consciousness, I moved like lightning pushing Seth to de side and slapping hard his cheek with all the strength I had accumulated.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!, NO MORE GAIMES, I DESPISE YOU, BLOODSUCKER AS FROM NOW ON WE'RE MORTAL ENEMIES", I clearly repeated my threat , overwhelmed as I was, I took my things and leave a dumbstruck Seth behind.

Gymnastics hour came, and my mind was still confused and hurt, I could not believe how badly I have been stabbed in the back, and even though, I felt so pathetic, Seth knew my weakness and used it to draw me closer, it was worse because I could not control my body having him near me, I was now beginning to understand what the consequences of playing with fire meant, and I was going to try to avoid it at all costs. Prune, our gym teacher, decided that we should play basketball today, and my luck gets better and better each time, since they put the guys from the other division, meaning: I was facing Nate's team.

"Let's see what you're capable of, little spark "he smiled when we saw me

I could not help but smile back despite the fact that I was supposed to ignore him. Truth be told, I missed talking to him, he was so easy to talk to.

In my team there were only women, I played in the center of the court, and Caroline was on my left while Melanie was defending on my right side, in the back of the court were Lauri and other girl whose name I keep forgetting ( Marie ? , Angela? , jasmine? ).Our rivals were Nate's team, Nate playing in the centre, on his left was Chase( I growled at him ), and on his right was Jason (a tall muscular tanned Australian boy), in the back there were two other teens, who I didn't recognized . Prune whistled his whistle and throw the ball, due to my lack of height it was obvious that Nate would win hand snatching the ball, but he didn't have my ability to sneak. His steps were long and gracefully, he rushed from side to side almost invisible, he then passed the ball to Chase easily avoiding Caroline, who took a step forward falling to the ground. The ball was now in Jason's hands, who gracefully dodged Mel and passed it back to Nate, I calculated the distance while slipping between the space of Nate legs, without being noticed. I motioned to my friend Lauri, who quickly understood my plan, and lift me up in her shoulders; I jumped towards the net just in time to catch the ball Nate had thrown in order to score. I took the ball and flew at high speed to the other end of the court to score. Lauri, Caroline and Mel were covering Nate, Jason pounced on my back but I dodged easily, his movements were rather clumsy , there was just Chase, he feint to the left, but I knew that he would come from the right, without thinking I threw myself on the floor and slide past Chase, the move was more like a surfer's board . Nate 's laugh and my friends echoed in my back. However, my height was preventing me the perfect shot, luckily, Caroline quickly assessed the situation and ran towards my side, I passed her the ball and she scored!

The game continued for a couple of hours until we gave up exhausted , yeah they surely beat us but they can't deny we give them fight, we scored about 8 times , but Nate and his team swept us with 15 points.

My body was deadly exhausted and dehydrated; I dropped myself on the floor and closed my eyes

"Great work little spark, I'd tell you have some moves, it's been quite long since anyone caused me so much trouble", Nate said winking an eye while passing me a PowerAde

"THANKS, but you smashed us for good, don't think I won't come back for a rematch", I said smiling

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you", he laughed

I left the gym teasing Nate, with my friends chatting in the back. Suddenly, a shape made me stay still and rubbed my eyes, I was seeing the impossible. Sue was with her gym uniform leaning casually against the wall entrance, YEAH, IT WAS SUE.

"SUE! ", I yelled at the top of my lungs, not controlling myself while lunging towards her body, I could not believe she was alive. But when I hugged her my body tensed instantly, noticing her cold body and how hard it was, like marble ,fearing the worst I looked at her eyes , they were the most intense red I had ever seen .

Holding me she whispered in my ear:

"Long-time no see Mey, If you want your sweet little friends alive you'd follow me", she said softly

I stepped back and nodded with my head, Caroline, Mel and Laurie watched us smiling and Nate was approaching us when I yelled:

"I'm going to go with Sue a few minutes, we have to fix something ", without waiting for a response, I grabbed Sue's wrist and pushed her to the patio, we walked and walked up to the old baths building that were closed down, due to future patch up. I broke the paper tape which prohibited the entry and pushed inward.

"Mey ", Sue said laughing

"Sue ... is that really you? ", I asked ,refusing to believe that my best friend had become a cold bloodsucker, despite the proof in front of my eyes, her face remained the same, her skin was paler, and her eyes were deep red crimson, but taking it all Sue was just the same .

"Mmm… small Zticka we are so going to have some fun, are we not?", she Said mockingly

Before I could answer, she vanished, she moved so fast that I could not distinguish her presence. She was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, someone gently touch my shoulder , it was then that I expected the worst , I turned frightened, and a hand closed on my throat making me retrace back to the wall hitting my back, the pain that was healing in my backside reawakened .

"You're the worst friend in the entire universe, you'll pay for stealing my Jar, my friends Car, Mel and Lauri and for making everyone worry about you", Sue said threatening

"Sueeee ...", I said choking air out of my lungs, my vision began to blurred, I knew I should attack her, but she was my best friend, DAM IT !

"Don't think you're going to pass out on me, not just yet, I have a couple of games planned for you", she said suddenly, letting me go

I fall flat on the ground clutching my throat and coughing, I was gulping for air, but it was difficult to breath, my lungs seemed unwilling to cooperate. I heard a terrible noise and I turned just in time to spin out of the place, because Sue had thrown me a sink, she slowly approached me and said :

"MMm… I am in the mood for some boxing", she said deviously

I didn't got time to react , Sue closed her hands into fists and positioned her legs in a pose of attack, she began to jump from side to side and spin like a carrousel, she lunged at me and kicked hard my stomach, I crunched over the pain, but I didn't fall . Being a newbie Sue's powers were amazing, I didn't know how this would end, I knew I had a chance, but she was still my best friend. Without giving me a chance to incorporate myself, Sue's fists began to move towards my face , she wanted to punch me badly, I could see her intention reflected in her deep hatred eyes, I dodged each blow, she was giving deliberate strokes, and one was due to connect with my face, since my stamina was declining rapidly, due to fatigue and blood lost, since I haven't yet recovered from the encounter with her captors . I held onto the wall, and turned right on time, but Sue knew what I would do, so she jumped and embraced my waist with her muscles legs, in a ninja pose, and then she flipped me down, falling on top of me.

My phone vibrated and emitted lights in my shoe , luckily Sue had not seen it yet , I could not let her kill me, with all the force of will that I achieved, I pulled strongly at her hair, making her growl and retrocede .

"YOU BITCH!", she cried with water eyes, due to the pain

I released her and crawled into a corner to retrieve my phone, I dialled the number I thought was Seth's, I knew that my ego would break when I saw him, but I really haven't got a better plan so far. I pressed the call button and waited, while watching Sue make her next move.

"Hello? MEYYY?", who answered to my surprise was not Seth but Jared

"YOU SLUT, YOU DARE TO CALL JAR!",I heard her angry cry

Sue took my shoulders and shook me, making my phone slipped out of my hand and hit the floor

"YOU WON'T LIVE", throwing me to the ground Sue grabbed me, as she tried to reach my neck hunger shone in her red eyes , I knew if she bit me all would be over, I threw my left shoe t as hard as possible against the entrance of the bathroom, waiting for Jar to hear the sound.

"I'll END YOUR MISERY NOW", Sue said enunciating each word with malevolence

Her hands squeezed my throat preventing the entry of air, I knew I had less than a minute, if I could not breathe then I was going to faint for sure. Sue grabbed my hands and put them on my head, while her legs tangled with mine, there was no way of escaping , the picture that came to my mind was of Seth and how he had done the same with me(ironic, right?) , although their purposes were others. Sue Laughed maliciously and sank her fangs into my neck , I shouted, the attack had taken me by surprise , I felt like I was losing consciousness and my life left me .

"SUEEEEEEEEEEE", Cried someone's voice, I think it was the voice of Jar, but was not completely sure

The vampire released me and looked quickly at Jar with a sad face, before disappearing out of the window.

"MEYYYYY, ohh Mey ...I am here, stay calm", Jar said anxious

"Jar ... Sue, Sue is ...", I knew what she was, but could not say it out loud, that alone would make this nightmare more real, but it was not necessary to complete my unfinished sentence Jared manage to do it for me:

"I know Mey, Sue is a vampire ", he said


	6. Secrets exposed

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_  
_'Til the walls are goin' up_  
_In smoke with all our memories_

**"Love the way you lie", Rihanna vs Eminem**

* * *

**Secrets Exposed**

_Strapless dress , Marilyn dress, transparent blouses, striped leggings , metallic leggings , studded short shirts , shirts with phrases ,tight jeans ... did the torture ever end ?_

"Have you heard from Sue?", asked Caroline sadly interrupting my thoughts and making me focus on the present.

I hadn't seen Sue since our last deathly encounter in school, three weeks ago. She never returned nor did she appear in the neighborhood, her parents called us one by one and then called the police, an investigation case was opened the day, and they have been searching for her since. My friends weren't coping as expected; we have been mourning and helping Sue's parents with the research. However, no clue was ever found, like she had vanished from Earth, but Jar and I knew better, and as harsh as it may sound, we were expecting her to show ,in order to exterminate her. I finally understood she had become a TOP red code problem, since she was a hungry, envious, enraged, vengeance, seeker vampire.

Mel and Lauri shook their heads and looked at me with searching eyes. I also shook my head and gave them a sympathetic look.

"I wonder… you were the last one who saw her Mey, didn't she look suspicious that day… or maybe she tip you off?", Lauri said wondering

"I have already told you guys, she was in a rush, she told me she was planning a surprise Party for Jar's birthday, and wanted my advice, since I was dating him, we didn't get to talk much though, she left abruptly and never came back", I lied avoiding their scrutinizing gazes, I knew this would cause them pain, but to tell them the truth would really tear them apart

"Ok then, no more mourning for tonight, let's go Mey, today is our night will finally meet SOULS! Paul has already got us fake IDs ... please?", Caroline said begging

"You know as well as we do, that there's no good electronic music clubs in this town, so, this is our golden ticket!", Mel said

"Besides, Jar will lose his eyes when he sees you, please do it for us? We haven't got a good girls night out, since forever!", Lauri cried excitedly

"This ... I ... don't know, Paul and Jar are also going to be there, then It wouldn't be a "girls night out "after all ",I said mocking them

"(Sighing) you are really impossible", Caroline said while quickly whispering something to Mel, who then winked at Lauri. I had no time to defend myself as the three lunged at me with pillows and started beating the hell out of me

"So, you aren't going to come ... ", Laura said stumping her pillow over my head

"So, you wanted a night girl's out? ", Mel said throwing me her pillow

"Let's see if we can get it into that HUGE, STUBBORN, HEAD OF YOURS", Car said hitting my head with her pillow

"STOPPP, STOPPPP IT, I PROMISE I'LL GO NO MORE, PLEASE", I said panting exhausted

Everyone laughed and jumped on top of me, covering my body LIKE A RUGBY SCRUM, Mel managed to take her hand out from Car's back, and In a fluid movement, took a picture with her cell phone.

"Say CHEESE!", She said laughing

We crumble and laughed and meanwhile, Mel ascended her recent art in Instangram with a happy face. Caroline pushed me and chose my outfit for me, the truth was, that she had chosen me something that showed much more skin than I was comfortable with, but I wasn't going to argue , I couldn't think I could handle another war , much less if they were three against one ( yeah talk about fair) . Besides, this was our ritual, before going out to clubs, or dances, we all gathered at Mel's house , living in the most popular Guest House of London had its advantages, like a free huge room and bathroom for our own personal use. The main thing was that no one chose their own clothes, but someone else chose them. Car chose my outfit today, and I chose Mel's who in turn elected Laura's, and Lauri picked up Car's.

The results were:

I: transparent black sleeveless blouse with neck detail in violet fluor, tight stripped black and white leggings, and studded heels with a height that reach about 12 cm. The combination made me mature and older in a sexy provocative way.

Mel: balloon black dress with batik edges that hanged about 5 cm above her knees, combined with shiny Swedes, suited her to perfection and showed her long, slender legs.

Lauri: Tank T-Shirt in green batik, deep low-cut on the back, and tight snowy jeans combined with black heels with green fluor laces. She looked carefree and way too sexy

Car : Tank T-Shirt with zipper and silk umbrella pattern in shades of blue and purple, and blue French mini, combined with studded gladiators with a height that reach about 10 cm. DDG (drop dead gorgeous!)

"YOU. CAN. SEE .MY. BRA. IN. THIS.", I said through clenched teeth watching in the mirror

"THAT'S. THE. POINT.", Car said with my same tone , "you look super hot, don't you dare change"

"I look like a troublemaker ",I said angrily , though my legs looked pretty dam good, and the blouse made my curves stand out, I seemed older, sophisticated, and taller for the first time, not like my usual garden sweet dwarf.

"Troublemaker? You mean like a whore? ", Mel laughed

"Mey now stop worrying about it, you're a goddess", Mel announced turning pleased with her dress

"YOU'RE SO WRONG, we are GODDESSES!", Lauri repeated while applying purple lipstick

Once we got our accessories ,did our hair, and applied makeup, we were ready to raze the night, just missing our knights , though I didn't consider Jar my prince in shinny armor, these last few weeks with him had been great, but I had noticed I didn't love him, and was fooling myself in believing so. Furthermore, I was being cruel by playing with his feelings, so, tonight I was going to finally tell him the truth, he deserved to be loved by someone who could respond to his feelings.

"Nervous about Jar, Mey?", wondered Caroline

"Oh yeah, that could be one reason, and other could be the way you played Barbie doll with me putting me this slutty clothes just the day I'm about to break up with my boyfriend! ... ", I Said

"Hey, stopped it, we already know you love your outfit so don't bother denying it. And for god's sake, stay calm, Jar will remain friends with you, he really appreciates you and that won't change, not now, not in a million years from now", said Mel

"I hope you're right", I said still anguished

"Now what about that blonde hottie from the basketball team?", Lauri asked smiling

"You mean Nate? Oh yeah Mey's a mayor crush on that guy for sure", winked Caroline

"Hey! I'm still here in case you haven't noticed, and no I do not fancy him, he's just a friend like Paul and Jar", I said defending myself

"Sure, that's why you are such a flirt around each other every time he spots you, I know he likes you, so stop pretending", said Mel

"Well, anyways, Jar and you deserve love, both of you need to find your perfect dreamy soulmate", Lauri said blinking flirty

"YES! Someone just like Pau", Mel said dreamingly

At this all of us lunged at her

"NOOO! Don't you dare, OUR HAIR AND MAKE UP , PAUL IS ARRIVING SOON, STOP THIS NONESENCE, sometimes I think all of you are really beasts!",Mel said laughing

The doorbell rang and was accompanied by a cry:

"MELANIE, PAUL AND JARED ARE HERE! ", Shouted Sara, Mel's mom

"COMING!"

"All right ladies, let's break some hearts", Lauri said with her most provocative tone

Mel put the song "she walks like Rihanna "by The Wanted on her iPod touch, and laughing, we began to march towards the entrance, descending the stairs rather slowly. Paul and Jared's faces were priceless, it seemed that their eyes were going to jump out of their sockets and that they would lose their jaws. However, they soon recovered their composure, and began whistling.

Paul took Mel's hand pulling her closer and gave her a peck on the cheek, making her blush a cute pink, then turn to us and winked. Jared came over to me and took me by the waist as he kissed my cheek, making me blush scarlet, knowing that I was going to break up with him before the night ended. We all huddled in Paul's old Porsche, but the situation was very uncomfortable, because Paul and Mel sit in the front while Lauri, Car, Jared and I cuddled in the back. Due to the lack of space, I ended in Jar's lap, he pulled me as closer as possible to his body, reducing the space between us, and holding me tightly around the waist, I wanted to get away, but there was no room, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings ( yeah, I know, great start )

The club was bigger than we thought possible, luckily, we didn't have trouble entering, we weren't even asked for our ID cards ,I'm pretty much sure our outfits were the ones making the magic. I noticed as several eyes rested on me , I was the center of attention, with this see-through blouse everyone was peeking eagerly at my black bra (Car would pay soon enough ) and Jar, that had quickly realized the impact I was having on the male crew, attracted me more towards his body making it clear that he was with me .

It was 1 am, and while the dance floor was large and vibrating filled with music, people didn't seem interested in dancing yet. The place was huge, had 3 tracks, 2 bars and about 4 bathrooms and a long yard. The music was excellent and the combination of lights made it look like an exotic Pub Style from "Underground".

"You're gorgeous and wild tonight, you dazzled me", Jar whispered in my ear

"Thank you, you aren't so bad yourself", I said half shouting to make myself heard, above the music that had now gained more rhythm

The DJ put "Memories " by David Guetta, I screamed like an excited little girl on Christmas morning, and ran to where Car was, she had also heard the song, and together we went singing to the center of the first track and started dancing, it felt really good, I had forgotten how much I liked to dance, leaving my worries aside I danced myself to exhaustion moving my body like Caroline. We knew we were the center of attention, but we didn't care, we had taken dance lessons and we knew we looked dam sexy. I turned on myself and move my hips as Caroline shook her arms above her head. After a while, we were joined by Lauri and Mel, our dance steps came naturally to us, and we let our bodies get carried away. The track began to fill slowly; Jar took me by the waist and spun me in a flash movement, making me collide with his chest. He ,then, watched me quirking up his left eyebrow ( translation : you wouldn't dare) I winked and got on stage when the DJ just change to one of Florida's song, "hangover ",replacing " I Could be the one" by Avici .Luckily, I knew just the perfect choreography, I started dancing , a boy stretched his arm and took my ankle, gesturing me to join him, I turned away shaking my head and continue with my dance , someone grabbed a strand of my hair and I glance upwards ,another smiling guy asked me to accompany him I shook my head once more just as Jared went on stage .

"DO I HAVE TO STAND IN THE QUEW ALSO?", He asked me, closer to my ear

I laughed hard and let him carry me down the stage by holding my waist. Jar left me with Mel, Car and Lauri as he and Paul went to get drinks.

"Way to go little one, you're as hot as ever, what happened to miss grumpy who didn't want to come?", Car laughed

"Oh shut up, you know I can not resist good music when I hear it", I said laughing. I was still chuckling, when a guy with brown deep eyes approached us, he put his arm around me and asked:

"Cute Ladies can I get you something to drink?"

My phone started to vibrate and emit led lights in my bra. Mel laughed and nudged Lauri, who hit her in the stomach, so that she stayed quiet.

"Em ... your … are emitting lights?", the tall guy said, grinning with mischief. (What a high show this should be to his virgin eyes, well whatever)

Suddenly, Melanie couldn't hold it back any longer, and bending, she starting laughing non-stop infecting Caroline and then Laura. The three of them where laughing out loud, by the time I walked away. I went to the bathroom where I answered my phone.

"Grandpa", I said half shouting, due to the lack of signal

"MEY? Hi MEY", my grandfather shouted from the other line

"I AM HERE",I yelled even louder

"RED CODE", I heard him say

"WHERE?",I shouted back, hating him for letting my perfect night go to waste

"IN SOULS", he said when he suddenly short the connection

I looked at my phone waiting for it to react, but the battery had gone dry, just great. Wait, did he say SOULS? BLOODY HELL! I left the bathroom, and hurried outside colliding with Jar, who was expecting me with a SPEED (he knew how much I liked them)

"Mey, what happened?", He asked in a worried tone

"Red Code, Jar", I said surveying the place

"What? HERE?", he Wondered confusion showing in his blue eyes

I didn't answer him, I was in Zticka mode, I finished my SPEED with a long sip and moved like lightning to the bar, where I knew I would have a better view of the track. Then I saw them, it wasn't one, but four, two Aks and two witches, walking among the people at the bottom of the first track. Well, I'd take care of Aks first.

"Meyyyyy, What are you going to do? How can I help?", Jared said rushing the words, he was shaking my arm with concern written all over his face

"You think you can flirt, or somehow distract the two blondes in pink dress, that are over there?", I said slyly pointing with my head to the witches

"Sure, but what are you going to do? ", he wonder still worried

I Took Jar by the shoulders, and look at those piercing blue eyes of his.

"Jar you know me, this is my work right? , Do not worry I'll be easy to take care of the two Aks over there, but I need you to distract their mates, but before please invent some sort of story to the others so they won't worry", I said to him

"Okay, promise to be careful, yes?", he said as he pulled me in for a kiss . His kiss this time was not as sweet as the previous ones, but more forced and burning, leaving in it his fear. I was too shocked to pull away, so as soon as he released me I ran towards my mission.

Despite being the Aks dark creatures, they still were two boys full of testosterone, so, I decided to try my luck and seduce them, knowing that I already had a plus because my clothes. I got on Stage and try to remember as women danced in the film Cabaret. I dropped to the floor stretching my legs in a sexy pose, and I began to move as much as possible trying not to look like a freakshow, obviously it was working, because the Aks were gazing at me with lust? Want? Desire? , I decided to bring my plan a little beyond, and winked at one of them inviting him to climb. He didn't need more assurance since he jumped eagerly on stage grinning.

"Hi preciousness, are we going to have fun?", he whispered in my ear as he held my waist

"You bet", I said nuzzling my face in his neck and dancing around; I turned and dropped to my knees, crouching down never leaving the creature's eyes. Carefully, I took my stake which was held between my ankle and my heel , once I had it in my hand I started standing slowly to face the Ak again . I hugged him in a move that seemed sexy to others, but actually what I was doing was driving the stake in its oil heart, his eyes looked at me furiously before collapsing closed forever. I Hold the Ak in an embrace, and achieved to pull him down off stage, I dragged him into the bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle, waiting for five more minutes. Just peeked at my watch, when I felt the explosion. The Ak combusted in green acid which melted the walls, well someone would later clean it, I thought to myself, one less and three more to go.

The other Ak was looking for his chum; he had obviously seen me dancing with him. I headed towards him with my best seductive smile and said:

"Your friend is waiting, will you play?",I asked purring (yeah, I'm such a slut)

"Why, of course", he said grinning

I took his hands and pulled him to the yard. We kept walking until I stopped far enough, away from the eyes of the curious, behind a tree to be exact.

"Where is Gabe? ", he wondered suspiciously

"Sorry, but you look so appetizing and I really do not feel like it sharing ...", I said playfully

The creature's eyes showed pure lust, with my stake on hand I lunged at him, but he shook my hand and pulled me down with his weight.

"ZTICKA", the ak said grunting, as he bit my wrist. The pain was worse than anything I had experienced before, the poison was running wildly in my veins and it stung me, avoiding shouting so I wouldn't attract unnecessary attention to myself, I continued struggling , the fight was eternal , for every hit and kick that I gave him the creature returned back with double force. My wrist was bleeding uncontrollably, and my head was spinning due to the oxide smell of my blood. My stake had been thrown in the fall, and was about five feet in front of me. However, due to the weight of the creature I could not reach it.

"Didn't they teach you manners, when treating a fine lady?", A powerful voice asked

Both of our heads turned up to see Nate watching us with anger. I took advantage of the distraction and plugged my knee in the creature's groin, knowing it was a soft spot; this one gave a cry of agony and rolled to the side. I didn't have time to act, since Nate body pinned down the agonizing Ak and with one swift move he stabbed him in the heart with my stake, killing him instantly. He, then, quickly grabbed my arm and shoved me off the road, shortly after, the creature exploded into yellow poisonous liquid.

"Are you okay?", wondered Nate while his eyes roamed my body

His deep eyes made me shiver. I didn't know why I was at such peace with his presence, but my mind did not seem to mind, as I felt my muscles slowly began to relax ,and my mouth widened into a grin.

"How come you always show up at the most unexpected moments?", I asked seductively unable to control myself , it was as if my mind had switched off ,and just acted as if it were a reflex, my body reacted in some way to Nate's. It wasn't the same as with Seth, because with the last one it was pure agony, and blind passion, but with Nate, my body was in a state of absolute peace, and when he was not around my body tensed as if something was missing.

"Oh no JARED!",I said taking Nate's hand while running to the first track where I've last seen him before splitting up an going different ways, that was 40 minutes ago.

"Jared?", Wondered curiously Nate

"The Aks we killed did not come alone, their mates were here also, and Jar went to deal with them", I said in a rush, dragging him along. However, I didn't get far, since Nate wasn't willing to cooperate, he stopped walking and stayed still making my body bounce to his, due to the sudden stop.

"COME ON, there is no time to WASTE", I said, pulling again his arm, in order to move him, but it was hopeless. His arm grabbed me with great force, causing me to collide again with his chest. Nate took hold of my waist with his arms and leaning closer whispered in my ear:

"On stage"

My eyes darted from the crowd to rest on Jared. As Nate had said, Jar was on stage with the two blondes in a kind of hypnotic dance , my mind quickly recalled the time I had been lost on the beach when I was only 12 , I knew very well Jar's distant look since I had experienced it myself, from the outside I could see his unfocussed eyes, and the way his body was moving involuntarily, the same thing had happened to me that summer in the Bahamas, but my grandpa had saved me then, nailing a bronze sword in the creature 's back and breaking the spell.

I shook my head from side to side; I needed to think clearly if I wanted to save Jared. I glanced at Nate, and then directed my gaze back to Jar for another second before returning back to Nate; I saw understanding in his eyes. He nodded his head; we both knew what we had to do.

We separated, I went straight to the Stage, while still dancing, Nate went to the bottom, to approach from another angle. Once there I launched my plan , I grabbed the blonde's ankle and boost me up, while closing my eyes knowing that this would not be an easy fight, since I couldn't trust my enemy's movements ,due to my lack of vision, I took a deep breath, and let my senses guide me . I felt the creature's fist as it connected with my face, making me tumble backwards , however, I had been expecting it, ignoring the sting in my face I held her arm and spinning on myself place it on her back, exactly like my grandpa had taught me . The creature struggled to break free, but I used more force and felt an instant crack, I had just twisted her arm. The blonde began to scream, agonizing, lucky me, the DJ had just switched to a remix ,made by himself, of the song PARTY ROCK ANTHEM and SHOTS by lmfao (the mixed was good) covering the yells of my enemy. I went back spinning on myself, and faced her, smiling with my eyes still shut, to the eyes of the curious we may seem some crazy girls dancing to death, if they only knew ... I Took the silver dagger that was hidden in my bun and in a swift move stabbed her hard chest, the blonde growled before collapsing dead on me. I finally opened my eyes still in a flurry , expecting her partner, knowing she'd be seeking for revenge, but I was surprised when I saw Nate dancing with the creature, they seem to be trapped in their own world, I adjusted my eyes and saw the blonde was already dead and Nate was pretending to dance with her body. I looked around and found Jared was unconscious on the floor, I wanted desperately to help him, but first things first, I glanced at Nate who with a slight movement of his head indicated the yard, I nodded. We had 10 minutes. I Got off the stage with the creature, and dancing followed up to the garden, Nate copied me until reaching the exit, he then took the blonde waist pressing her body against his and with one hand held her chin while leaning forward, leaving just 2 inches away from her mouth, for those who were observing, it seemed that they were kissing, continuing his charade he took her to the back wall where they finally disappeared. Following his example (not pretending to be making out with the creature I mean YUCK!) I put my left arm around her shoulders, and I began to stagger to where Nate was, hopefully those who watched us think we were drunk.

Once I reached the spot, I dumped the corpse and it crashed on the floor just in time to burst in purple liquid. I noticed, a few inches away, from where Nate had left his corpse, now were stains of the same purple liquid.

"Wow that was close", he said smiling at me

I didn't respond, I was way too exhausted , my body wobble while my knees bent involuntarily, I was waiting to feel the wet grass on my skin, but at the last second Nate took me by the wrist, pulling me into his body and wrapping his warm arms around me .

It felt so good, I just wanted to stay there and not think about anything, but I knew I could not avoid all the recent events, unwillingly I lifted my head to see him.

"Why did you help me? What are you doing here? Are you a stalker or something like that?",I asked him

"shhh, little spark, easy, breathe, no, I'm not a stalker, even though, I'd love to be your personal follower, I came here with the guys though, to tell you the truth, they had to dragged me here since they were accusing me of being quite serious, and said I needed a good party to get wasted and be my old self again", Nate answered

His answers seemed sincere, yet there was something in the back of my mind telling me that I could not trust him, I pushed that incoherent voice deep down into my conscience, I was really being paranoid , I mean, this guy had saved me twice, never caring in what kind of situation I was.

"You still haven't answered my question, why are you always helping?, I don't get it, aren't they your buddies, the ones you killed? ... Didn't you tell me you work for ... - recognition strongly hit my brain leaving me stunned, Seth's words still fresh in my mind reproduced in front of my eyes:

_Our organization Mey, they killed your parents, and now there's a price on your head._

I pushed Nate with a sharp shove. Why was nobody honest with me? How many times should I need to suffer? My eyes watered as I regarded him

"I see that Seth told you ... wait Mey, this is not what you're thinking", Nate said with sad eyes

"THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I'M THINKING , if I'd get paid every time I hear that pathetic lame excuse I would have grown millionaire by now", I shouted angrily , the tears that I had struggled so much to contain were now running down my cheeks

"Please let me explain, after tonight I think I earn at least one explanation, please hear me out"

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES"

"I won't lie to you, I used to work in the same organization that Seth, but that was a long time ago. When I really understood what their true plans were I didn't wanted to get involved, that's why I quitted. Seth and I were TOP MASTERS in "DM ", the highest rank they grant in the organization, our abilities were considered the best, and that's why many of the jobs and tasks were given to us, we carried them together, we soon became best friends, Seth was like a brother to me, I tried persuading him to leave the organization with me, but he wouldn't hear of it, he never understood my position at all. As soon as I resigned, we become enemies and I knew that if I ever came across him again, it was going to lead in his death or mine. Three days after my departure, they killed your parents. I know, I'll spend my whole life blaming myself for my actions ,but I have tried, and still try, to redeem myself by helping all humans who are at serious risk from our, and others organizations. Then I met you, and believe me I had no idea you were a ZTICKA, so imagine my surprise when I discovered that you were the legitimate daughter of the Troyans , that's when I understood everything, but I realized I didn't care, I didn't mind at all what you were, are, because from the day you fell in my arms I knew I could never let you go , it's like this bond than joins us, like a cord that pulls and pulls more each time you move away , I know I must protect you at all costs even if my life is at stake, I wouldn't care, not if you were safe ... " Nate said sadly

My head was spinning like a Russian roulette full of information, I couldn't assimilate all in one night, Nate was much more open with me that Seth had been, yet, I couldn't believe what he had told me, and yet, my heart ached to believe , his words seemed so certain , finally I closed my eyes and said:

"Shrek movie, you as Princess Fiona the cute version of course, not the ogre version, and I as lord Farkua", I said suddenly

Nate gave me a funny look that said "hell yeah, you're crazy woman"

"Excuse me?", he asked curious

"You asked me when we where back in Burger King, what I was laughing at, and you see I had that kind of vision, because I was doubting whether someone like you would find attractive someone as ordinary as me, and as cheesy as it may seem, Shrek movie came up to mind", I said rushing the words so I wouldn't daunt

Nate's laughed echoed in the yard

"Oh I see now ", he said guffawing

"Pay back?",I said teasingly

Smiling he took me by the waist and looked at me quirking up his left eyebrow, making me a silent question. My response was instant , I stood on my tiptoes and snorted involuntarily, even using heels of 10 centimeters and being on my tiptoes I wasn't tall enough to reach him, my frustration amused him, laughing he bent and kissed me . His kiss was soft, playful, teasing; it felt like hugging a pillow, my stomach seemed to be made of feathers, it felt so good, HE IS NOT SETH! Cried a voice in my conscience, shutting it down I grabbed his neck demanding more. However, he pulled away too soon with a teasing smile plastered on his face.

"And just so you know you're way wrong about your view, I was thinking more like "the princess and the frog" film, and well the characters are way too obvious there", he said brushing kisses along my jaw

"Mm?",I asked distracted

He laughed and gently pressed his hand on my neck as he put his other arm around my waist bringing me to him and kissing me more passionately than before making me shiver and ending up both on the field laughing and kissing non-stop. Though, there was something I was forgetting something else but what? ... Suddenly a pair of deep blue eyes appeared in my mind, Jar!

My body quickly incorporated as if it had been electrocuted by a current of a thousand volts.

"Little spark? ", Nate wondered still holding me

"Noooo , Nate do not misunderstand me this is great, well beyond that, but the thing is that Jar and I... and just today I was going to say ... I'm the worst person on the planet!", I exclaimed covering my face with my hands

"Shhhh little spark, you didn't planned for any of this to happen it just did , let's get back so you can talk to your friend, and I am sorry to say but I do not regret some things ... ",he said seductively

I laughed and gave him a peck on the lips while I rose. From today on, I bow to make things right, no one else would get hurt because of me.


	7. Decisions

_I can't bite my tongue forever_

_While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories_

_But don't take me for a fool_

**"Your love is a lie", Simple Plan**

* * *

**Decisions**

"D.M?", I asked curiously peeking at Nate with my green eyes

"It stands for "Dark Masters"", he replied kissing my forehead

"So beautiful", he murmured

We were lying in my grandpa's backyard; Nate was holding me close to his body while playing with the curls on my head. I was so eager for information and so was he. We still couldn't believe the events of the previous night, and how we had ended up together, I had called him and invited him over because we had unfinished business to deal with. However, as soon as he appeared my mind went black, and well things got a little bit under control since we seemed incapable of taking the hands off each other, we made out for ours, only stopping to catch our breath, I realized I hadn't called him to have a make out non-stop session, but boy did it feel good, STOP IT, FOCUS!

"You know there's so much I want to ask you", I said pulling away from him so as not to lead into temptation

Nate looked at me with sad eyes and made a pouting gesture.

"Fire away little spark", he said while seizing my waist with his strong arms and pulling me to his chest making me giggle

"I had never encountered a skin walker before, so, how does it work? You can morph into any kind of animal? Can you shape into persons also?", I asked peeking at his lovely face

"No, it's a real shame because it'll be quite useful but I can't transform into human forms, just animals", He said releasing me and shifting into a cute puppy. He barked playfully at me, and then jumped me, sending me backwards against the wet grass. He started licking my face and nudging his nose in my neck in a caring way.

"AWWW, come on, not fair how am I supposed to keep talking with you when you're such a cuttie?", I said while petting him

A curtain of yellow smoke, and a PUFF later, and Nate was back to my side, grinning with mischief in his green deep eyes. I shoved him playfully and he seized my wrists making me collapse on top of him. We were now rolling and laughing until we came to a stop. I stood up only to be tackled and went falling to meet the grass again. Nate pinned me with his body putting both of my arms above my head holding them with one of his arms, his legs were now tangled with mine and I found I couldn't move, my mind replayed this same scene but with a different person: Seth, I suddenly realized Nate had used the same blocking move, had they learn it at D.M.?, My body went still and I struggled with all my might to break free, the situation was no longer funny.

"GET OFF ME NOW!", I shouted

"No, can't do", he replied grinning like an ass, he was thinking I was still playing, maybe a kick to his groin would make him reconsider, I was panting from exhaustion and about to kick him when Nate came full force crushing down my lips. His lips which were always sweet now burned with full desire, I found myself responding to his yearning body all thoughts vanished. His hand was now on my tight lifting carefully my skirt while his other one was unbuttoning my blouse never leaving my lips, his kisses were more urgent now, you don't want this, NOT WITH HIM! A voice inside my head was shouting paranoid at me but I pushed it deeper inside my conscience and came back to the present with Nate.

I realized I was only on my bra now and my skirt was way too high up to my stomach, showing my fluorine pink panties. I was coming short of breath and so did Nate.

Nate pulled away from my lips leaving me panting; he was hovering on top of my almost naked body. A huge smiled played on his lips.

"You know how badly you turn me on, little spark?", He said with a lusting look

I shook my head, my face blushing scarlet as I was being self-conscious of my body.

"And you are using those pink fluorine panties", he said groaning

He went down to kiss me once more and resumed business when my phone started vibrating and emitting led lights inside my bra.

"Ummm…",I said against his lips

"DON'T. YOU. DARE.", He said between gasps still kissing me

"DÉJÀ VU", I said, I couldn't help it, this same thing had already happened before, well the previous night with that tall guy, and no, I'm NO WHORE, since we weren't in the same situation, but I was wondering whether my mobile was ringing for a reason, maybe a sign? Telling me I shouldn't go further.

I rolled on myself pulling a reluctant Nate to the side, while taking my phone out and answering it.

"Mey?", I heard Jar's voice over the line

"JAR!", I said standing up and fixing my skirt in the process

"Where're you? I'm outside your door, have been ringing the bell for a long time, guess you aren't here", he said now laughing

"Oh no I'm home, I'm in the yard, wait I'll come and let you in, so sorry Jar", I said deeply embarrassed, I couldn't believe I was about to have sex for the first time with Nate while my boyfriend, well soon to be ex, was waiting outside my door, I felt dirty and cheap all of a sudden

"No prob, I'll wait"

I ended the conversation and stare at Nate shyly, without a word to him I picked my blouse and started to button it up at flash speed.

"NATE YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW", I said grabbing him and pushing him

"Why? Who was that? I'm sorry Mey, I got a little carried away, I won't do it anymore please forgive me?", he said with guilty eyes, for god's sake he was trying to get into my pants two seconds before

"SURE, NOW GO, Jar's here", I said hysterically

"You mean your boyfriend?", he said, his tone serious

"Yeah, anyways, please GO I can't handle any more drama right now, wait until he enters and then leave please", I said

"Ok", he said marching towards the house

"JAR! I'm so sorry I kind of space out you know? Sleeping so little and the situation we dealt with yesterday? I was lying on the grass and I think I just dozed off I'm deeply sorry though", I said rushing the words while still gasping for air

"Hey shhhh it's all right, you sure had a rough night", he said entering

He stood still and really surveyed me when he got closer. I tried unsuccessfully to look normal.

"Mey? What happened? Did someone attack you?", He said troubled

"No such thing, why would you say so, though?", I asked nervous

"Your hair is wild, you're out of breath, your blouse is badly buttoned and your skirt looks funny", he said staring shocked at my appearance

I regarded myself then, sure I look like a mess, yeah I had exactly that after sex look, oh my God.

"It's not like that, there was this cat you see, I think it's from the neighbors, he comes usually because I feed him, but today he was cranky and well you're seeing the result", yeah, way to go little PINOCHIO

"Ohh Mey, bloody cat! Are you sure you're ok?", He said and without waiting for further confirmation he embraced me

I watch as Nate sneaked over Jared's back unnoticed and ran to the door, he made a sign with his thumb and pinky finger and smiling went outside. The sign was clear; he'll be calling me later.

Okay I knew this was going to be hard. However, I didn't expect it to be that harsh, I mean girls broke up with their boyfriends all the time, right?. The fact that Jared was my best friend, before this entire messed up situation made it even worst. I took a long breath and faced Jar.

"Mey? What is it? You're looking a little bit pale…", Jared started saying but was abruptly cut midsentence, as I put my finger to his lips to make him quiet

"Jar, I called you because we need to sort some things out, you know?, well I'm going to say it, remember the talk we had over a month ago, in the homecoming dance?, you'll see I really do love you as a truly friend, and believe me when I tell you this, you mean too much to me, it's just that I can have you as a boyfriend, I'm really sorry if I lead you on, It wasn't my intention to hurt you, I'm not saying that the last three weeks together weren't superb because believe they were, but when all this situation started I was so messed up and you were there like you'd always been, and I needed someone to lean into, please don't be mad, I want us to start over again by being friends, and to become be best buddies like old times, what do you say?", It was the longest speech break up of my life but I was relieved I could take it of my chest

"So you're breaking up with me? I surely didn't see this coming…",He said looking at the floor, his shoulders where tensed and I think I saw tears running down his cheeks, DAM!

"I'm so sorry Jar I never intended…"

"Who is it?", he asked now facing me

"What do you mean.. who is who, jar?", I asked with my arms stretching forward, I wanted to comfort him so deeply, his pain was crushing my soul, I took to steps forward and was about to hug him but he shoved me away forcefully, making me fall to the floor backwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE JAR ME, YOU KNOW PRETTY DAM WELL WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT, IT'S NATE, ISN'T IT?. GOD DAM IT, MEY! I LOVE YOU!", He shouted at me

I couldn't answer I was frozen in place, my eyes watered up and my body started to shake uncontrollably. I tried reaching out to him again, but he put his arms in front of him to stop me.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE, I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY ENDING WITH NATE, YOU SURE DESERVE EACH OTHER!",He said with venomous voice and stomped out of the house slamming the door shut on his way out.

I dropped to the floor feeling tiny and pathetic, huge sobs erupted from my body and I let the pain I was trying to control consume me. I don't know how much time passed by, until my grandpa found me curled in the corner of kitchen floor, my arms were embracing my knees, rocking forwards and backwards crying silently.

"Mey we may have a situation...", he said watching me with concerned eyes

I stood up shaking and walked to my room without saying a word. I looked myself at the mirror, the shape of a small ghost like teenager with puffy red eyes stared back at me, I took of my blouse and my skirt to put a snowy tight jean and a lilac hoddie, I combed my messy hair, applied some make up to cover my screw up face, and grabbed my multifunction watch, before going back to my grandpa.

"Where?", Was all I said with a croaked voice

"Kennington Road", he said worriedly

I pushed past him in order to deal with my task when his hand stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Mey… I haven't seen you like this in a long while, well discarding, of course the first week of school, please honey, tell me what's going on", he said sadly

I shook my head and continue walking

"Be careful, I think they're skin walkers", my grandpa said

I reached Kensington's road at 9 PM to witness a massacre. There should be at least forty innocent dead human bodies scattered all over the street. My eyes opened wide at this, I glanced at my surroundings waiting for the creatures to appear, out of the corner of my eye I could distinguish a little girl touching a woman's corpse, my heart fall for her, hoping she wasn't her mother, I carefully approached her.

"Hello young one, is this a relative of yours?", I asked bending down, so as to be at her same height, the cute girl eyed me up grinning, and that's when I realized her mouth was covered in fresh blood that was running down her jaw and staining her cute dress. I took a step backwards involuntarily, kind of a reflex, she licked her bloody fingers and still grinning like a psycho, walked to me.

"Mmm… you took your time", she said in a sweet voice

"Huh?", I asked astonished

The girl then, pounded at me with the force of a hungry cougar, she kicked my legs making me fall and was on top of me in an instant. She bit hard my left shoulder, and I cried in agony as I pushed her with all my force to the opposite wall sending her flying with a piece of my flesh, WHAT THE FUCK! Talked about crazy.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?", I asked now taking a defensive stance while grabbing my injured shoulder, I wasn't going to loose to a pathetic infant, no matter how cute she looked like. I shook my head to focus, but this girl wasn't like any monster I had encountered before, I was now ONE HUNDRED percent sure she was the one who had slaughtered the neighborhood. Then, I remembered what my grandpa had told me.

"Are you a skin walker?", I said uncertain

"Well, well, you're quite quick to catch up don't you little TROYAN?" she said smiling deviously at me

I stayed thunderstruck at her calling out my last name, it was my parent's, so she surely knew my true self. I spun out of the way, just in time to see her landing on her fours wildly in the spot I was two seconds before. I took my stake from my necklace and pounded at her, but dam, was she fast, she was now hanging from my back and I could sense her smile as she plunged her tiny hand inside my scar.

I shrieked in agony, I swear my eyes spotted stars and my vision started to blur, NO, I'D NOT FAINT, I though to myself. Still in pain with the horrendous creature in my back, I regarded my battle field, searching for anything that I could use to my advantage. The girl inserted both of her hands deeper into my back, which was now bleeding nonstop, searching for something. I suddenly realized her murderous plan, she was trying to get to my backbone, to squash it, and I just knew it!

With all the force I could master, I tumbled backwards until hitting the wall of the street smashing the little girl, I didn't stop at this. On the contrary, I smashed her repeatedly times into the wall until I sensed her gripped starting to fade from my back, I took my chance and spun, now facing her, I brought my stake down hard to her heart.

She let out a blood curling scream that broke my ears before shutting her eyes closed. I felt my body relaxed and sighed, I was extremely exhausted. I let the corpse fall to the ground when suddenly the creature re opened her demon eyes, and laughed grimly at myself making me jumped out of fear.

"Silly Troyan, you think you can just kill me with this pathetic piece of wood?", she said while pulling my stake out of his heart and pushing it aside.

I racked my brains trying to remember what I'd learnt about skin walkers, I recalled something about silver, and without thinking any further, I crunched down to my ankles where I kept my silver dagger hidden.

The creature pounced against my body sending us both to the cold ground, she was clawing me merciless, I tangled my legs with hers and remembering Seth and Nate's blocking move, took her wrists with my arms and pinned her forcefully bellow me. The girl was struggling non-stop to break free, but she wasn't making any progress so far. I smiled proudly at myself and plunged my silver dagger into her belly.

The creature cried in an agonizing deep shriek, I knew I had made the right move, but I wasn't done with her just yet.

"How is it possible that you can shape yourself into human's beings?", I asked surprised remembering Nate's conversation while still holding her down

"What do you mean? ALL OF US CAN CHANGE INTO HUMAN BEINGS, NOT JUST ANIMALS YOU KNOW, WE WERE CREATED TO SHAPED INTO HUMANS, YOU SILLY GIRL", she spat at my face

"PROVE IT", I yelled at her ugly demon face

"I WON'T DO SUCH THING FOR YOU, YOU BITCH!", She said laughing with pain at her wound

I took my dagger and cut deeply her shoulder leaning closer to the girl while covering her mouth with my hands to stop her curses.

"YOU'LL BETTER TRANSFORM FOR ME, OR…" I said threateningly

Tears of hatred where running down her cheeks now, but she obeyed. I was gazing stunned at myself now; I was so shocked that I didn't realized I had by accident loosen my grip on her wrists. My injured clone attacked me, biting down hard on my bleeding shoulder once more.

Groaning, I plunged with all my might my dagger into her back reaching her heart at once. The creature released my shoulder, and shaking violently collided numbly with the floor. I turned her body, and saw a small tattoo grabbed in her neck, I could distinguish two tiny letters, D.M.

My head started spinning wildly, why had Nate lied to me?, I mean It wasn't a great deal, he could morph into human beings, but why did he kept it from me when I asked him?. He looked so guilty when he confessed everything else to me, he seemed so sincere, he was telling me the truth I'd felt it. So, why had he lied about something so insignificant?. I was pondering over this while returning home.

I was lucky to make it back to grandpa's house regarding my state. I collapsed as soon as I entered; thankfully, my grandpa caught me just in time and dragged me to the kitchen, where he carefully put me against the wall. He rushed to his bedroom and was back in less than a minute.

"Ohh MEYY I'm so sorry honey, please let me see your shoulder, I'd made some healing potion, it'll seal your superficial wounds, making all the bruises and scratches disappear", he explain while pouring the contents of the small, so well know, pink liquid in my bloody meatless shoulder. He then, poured some more in my legs and arms erasing all of the cuts and bruises that were fast developing.

"Mey turned on your back please, I know you're exhausted but you have lost so much blood", he said worriedly

I did as he told me, and he put half the remaining liquid in the now open scar that extended from my right shoulder down to my waist. I shivered in pleasure; the liquid was somehow controlling the pain.

"Mey, I have developed a new potion, you know?, I called it the regenerating potion, it'll seal the deep cuts and scars that the healing potion can't close, I must tell you it'll hurt as hell, since your back and shoulders are well… let's say in pretty bad shape", He said to me

"Grams you're a genius! Thanks and don't worry I'll be fine, I trust you", I said while removing my shirt so that he could have better access to my injuries

He went to retrieve a petite yellow bottle from the kitchen counter, and then, kneel into the floor to attend my injuries, he pour three drops on my left shoulder and six on my back. My eyes watered instantly, as my body convulsed with pain, while I let out a high pitch scream, the pain was beyond unbearable, it was worst than the injuries themselves, I wanted to clawed at my skin to remove it, but I trusted my grandpa so I remained as still as I could. As soon as the pain came it vanished. I opened my eyes and saw my new shoulder, there wasn't even a tiny scar or mark, unbelievable!. My grandpa put a mirror on my back and I regarded myself, the cut that occupied half my body was gone too, without a trace, OH MY FUCKING GOD, MY GRAMS IS THE NEW ALBERT EINSTEIN!

"THANKS SO MUCH GRAMS!", I shouted embracing him, but I was so tired that I ended up collapsing with him

"OH kiddo it's nothing, I'm just grateful that I made it, If you have only seen your recently state, Mey please promise me you'll be more careful, next time", he said in a serious tone

"I PINKY SWEAR GRAMS", I told him holding up my pinky in order to intertwined it with his

"Now please go and get some rest, I may have healed your body and replaced your broken skin but still you have lost so much blood, you'd need your energy", he said intertwining his pinky with mine

I stood up receiving help from my grandpa and went to my room, I swear I though I was going to die from exhaustion, I didn't even undress myself, I just jumped my mattress and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was off, thinking all I'd have to endure the following day.

_A little girl was hiding inside a kitchen cupboard, the door slightly ajar, she was regarding her parents, waiting for the perfect time to surprise them. A sudden explosion was heard outside, the little girl screamed frightened but her yells were covered by the voices approaching the hall._

"_We know you're in there, surrender now and your death shall be painless", a deep voice said_

_Some curses were heard accompanied by a terrible struggle and then a firegun. Everything went quiet all of a sudden._

"_Mission accomplished, sir", someone said_

"_The girl, where's the girl?", the same deep voice asked angry_

"_Search the house, kill anyone who's still alive"_

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, my nightmare still vivid replaying itself in front of my eyes. Why? I haven't recalled that memory for a long time, so why now?, my head was so messed up. I shook my head trying unsuccessfully to focus on the present. I changed and run downstairs with my jansport backpack ready in my shoulders.

"Are you all right, kiddo? I thought I heard a scream?", my Grandpa asked regarding me curiously

"Sorry grams, just a bad dream, no need to worry"

I grabbed a granola choco nut bar, ran to the living room to pick up my skates and put them on. I applied some mascara and eyeliner, made my usual top bun with my wild hair and rushed outside.

Nate was waiting for me with his buddies in the school Hall. As soon as he saw me approaching he waved at me and enveloped me in a huge hug, spinning me around making me giggle like a small girl.

"Hello there, little spark", he said kissing my forehead

"Hi", I said a little bit shyly

I got a sudden chill, a creeping feeling, as if someone was regarding us, I turned around and sure enough, Seth was there, staring at me from across the hall. Nate took my hand downplaying Seth's hatred stare, and lead me to class. I stopped short before reaching Crowney's door, since I didn't want Jar to see me, and much less to see me with Nate, if only I hadn't hurt him from the beginning. Nate looked at me curiously and was about to asked me why I had become a petrified rock, but I motion with my hand for him to stay quiet.

"Nate?, please don't be mad, is just that I need some time to sort things out with Jar, I can't let him suffer, he's my best friend", I said sadly

"Oh? Don't worry little spark, everything will be all right, you'll see, then what about us? I was about to ask you out on a date, but maybe the timing isn't right, yet?", he said lifting my chin with gentleness and gazing at me with those beautiful deep green eyes of him

"I'd prefer to wait, just until things get a little bit better, please?"

He sighed, but smiled nonetheless, and bent sown to brush a soft kiss in my lips. He turned to go, but remember something at last minute, and asked me,

"So, today we can't sit together at lunch, can't we?", he asked wondering

I shook my head giving him a sad smile before entering the classroom, Jared was already there, he peeked at me before going back to his books avoiding me completely.

I tried to engage in conversation with Jared by talking with Paul, but it was hopeless, Jared chatted freely with Paul and Mel, ignoring me or giving me short cold answers.

Finally the bell rang, indicating lunch time; the cafeteria was full when we enter. Caroline, Mel, Lauri and Paul went to the buffet to pick up their food, Jared was getting a snicker bar from the vending machine, I approached him carefully, thinking what to say to him.

"Jar?"

"What do you want now?", he answered, I noticed his tone wasn't as angry as before, maybe it was a start

"Hey there, ugly", Kimberly's voice made me jumped startled, since I haven't seen her drawing near us

"Just so you know, Nate's mine, so I'd recommend you to back off, besides, he prefers mature tall girls, and not clumsy, dwarf garden gnomes", she said smiling deviously, her clones, Jazize and Yandall were guffawing loudly

"Geez… just how desperate are you?, your slutty charms are wearing off maybe?" I said laughing unfazed

Her hatred was palpable, she winked at Yandall, who then nodded to Jazize, both girls faced me suddenly, and in a fast move dropped their food trays all over my head. Macaroni and cheese noodles ran down my face, I was blinded by waves of cheesy sticky sauce. Kimberly's and the clones laughter echoed in the cafeteria, everyone was looking rather amusedly at myself, and who could blame them, I seemed like a walking fondue!, staying calm, I decided to follow my hunch, I advanced towards the queen bitch and hugged her with all my might, soaking her in sticky, funky cheese with noodles.

"YOU BITCH!, look what you'd done!", she yelled at me madly

"Oops?, I think some of the sauce reach your shoes", I said mockingly

Kimberly looked frightened at her designer shoes expecting to see a huge cheesy stain, everyone was laughing hard at this, I even swear I heard Jar's chuckles behind me.

"Yup, just there", I said grabbing a handful of cheesy noodles and dropping them deliberately, on her shoes

"THESE ARE UNIQUE GUCCI'S, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!", she said now at the edge of tears

"Hey don't worry though, you might just be able to buy new ones, I think sponge bob is doomed to be fired", I said smiling

The cafeteria exploded in guffaws, everywhere I looked students were recording, or taking nonstop pictures with their cellphones. Kimberly stomped furiously out of the cafeteria followed by her brainless clones; people were still taking pictures, so I took Jar's arm and brought him close to me, making funny poses as students keep on snapping. Jared couldn't manage to stay mad at me for much longer, and subdue laughing hard along with me.

"So, am I forgiven?", I asked cautiously

"I was never really mad at you to begin with… more to myself… you did warned me back in the homecoming dance, I think I was just too stubborn for my own good", he said giving me a small smile

I hugged him, but he shoved me away too soon.

"Sorry, but you really stink"

I poked my tongued out at him but laughed nonetheless; it just felt too good to have my best friend back. Lauri, Mel, Caroline, Paul and Jamie approached us, they were finding hard to stay serious due to the recent events.

"Oh Thumbelina, please don't ever change", said Mel squeezing my arm in an affectionate way

"Yeah, you're definitely my best walking sitcom", Paul said giving me a full smile, showing teeth and all

"Sorry to break the moment guys, but all this cheese is making me itchy", I started to say

"You just look too YUMMY" , Jamie said, swiping his finger on my arm and tasting a little sauce

"EEWW, GROSS, why did I have to get stuck with such a savage boyfriend?", said Lauri laughing

"Shut up, you love me for it", he replied giving her a quick peeck on the lips

"OH guys, please, I need a bathroom like NOW!"I said pouting

"Ok, Ok, just one thing little one, and then I'll take you to the washroom, Boy Scout promise", Car said smiling happily

"What is it?", I asked now, suspiciously

"SAY CHEESE!", she said while everyone gathered around me smiling, and Caroline snapped a perfect picture with her mobile

"You're such a pain in my ass, sometimes"

"Oh, I know", she replied poking her tongue out

Washing away the sauce and the impregnated noodles with cheese, was quite a difficult task, we managed to eliminate most of it, but my blouse and skirt remained duckling yellow, and you could still feel my cheese perfume.

Caroline, Mel, Lauri and I exited the washroom chatting freely; Paul, Jamie and Jared were waiting for us outside. They laughed again when they saw my new state, I laughed along since there wasn't much I could do about it, besides, I was feeling extremely optimistic since Jar had forgiven me.

"Let's go back to class, Lavender will kill us if we show up late", said Paul

We all agreed and started walking briskly towards the Laboratory just when I heard someone calling my name in the distance.

"MEYYYY!", it was Nate

All of my friends gave me some knowing stares before walking away, I looked up at Jar's face sadly, but he was grinning at me fondly, he squeezed my arm and walked to join the others leaving me behind.

"Hey", I said, while being engulfed in a gigantic bear hug that choked me.

I tried to break free but suddenly, a small tattoo captivated my full attention, D.M. was marked on Nate's neck, it was DM's symbol, I remembered the same mark on the scary little girl I encountered the previous day, a shudder ran down my body making me quiver al of a sudden. Nate lose his grip on me and watch me with concerned.

"Hey, little spark, are you all right?"

I didn't answer, I was way too deep in thought, all members of Dark Masters should have the association logo on their necks, that much I comprehend, however, I'd never seen the tattoo on Seth's nape, WHAT THE FUCK?, wasn't he supposed to still be working for that hellhole association?, and why was Nate still carrying the mark, if he was so ashamed of his actions and if he hated the association so much, shouldn't he maybe get it removed?, my head was a mess as usual, my illogical thoughts couldn't be untangled, not with Nate here. A voice was shouting at me HE LIED TO YOU; HE'S STILL FIBBING WITH YOU, STOP TRUSTING HIM!, alarm bells where tolling in my head also, with all the willpower I could master I came back to the present.

"MEY ANSWER ME, PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!", Nate was shaking me badly, scared

"S-sssory I was off, I'm too tired, the confrontation, talking with Jar, I'm just deadly exhausted", I lied

"Ohh sparkly, don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't, my stomach was a big maze of knots, had he lied to me? Had Seth told me the truth?

"Jason showed me what you did to Kimberly, he recorded it on his phone, you're such a badass, I'm proud of you" he said kissing my forehead

"Umm gee thanks, it wasn't much, though", I said on auto-pilot

"You're way too modest little spark, that's one of the things I love about you", he said holding me up in order to kiss me. I hugged him, instead, this was too much, I shoved him away and composed my face as well as I could.

"I'm running late, talk to you later, ok?", I said dashing to class without turning back

All my friends were regarding me closely as soon as I entered the Laboratory. Mel threw me a roll of paper when Lavender was facing the board.

_Car: So, how was it? I WANT ALL THE JUICY DETAILS ;)_

_Mel: YEAH, SPILL_

_Lauri: YOU'D BETTER START TALKING THUMBELINA…_

So they were all complotting against me now?, I crumple de paper and threw it away ignoring it completely, I have so much to plan ahead of me.

First of all, Nate had lied to me, about his abilities, and about his tattoo also, he hadn't been as forecoming as I had expected, this stung like hell, just when I thought I could finally trust him, my heart constricted involuntarily, I pushed the pain away, I needed to stay focus in order to think. Seth had lied too?, I wasn't so sure anymore, the worst of all was that I couldn't confront him again, not being myself anyways, but how? I needed to get closer to Seth and Nate, closer enough for them to confide me in, I needed to become the perfect ally, comrade, buddy in duty, but It couldn't be myself, I needed a new image, I needed to get inside D.M, I needed to confront my past and reveal the secret that hunted my nightmares. And suddenly I knew. Goodbye Mercedes Troyan most knew as Mercedes Archer and hello to the new me…

* * *

_**Please review, hoping you're enjoying it so far... :)**_


	8. The new me

_I could show you love  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
You'll still be standing next to me_

You could be my luck  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be safe and sound  
you safe and sound

**"Safe and Sound", Capital Cities**

* * *

**The new me**

_An organization that had killed my parents , a lie th__at was driving me crazy , a secret I bowed to reveal, a mission that I couldn't fail to achieve._

My thoughts were all tangled, so much to accomplish, but how? There was this tinny, crazy idea which had strongly attached to my brain, I didn't want to carry it out, though, but I couldn't find a better one, or any other, for that matter. Besides, I was willing to risk everything, in order to discover the truth.

I had been shopping non-stop the last four days, acquiring everything I found useful, unfortunately, I had to use part of my savings, not that I minded too much since I didn't know how to drive yet, and well, the possibility of buying a car seemed remotely far.

I murmured the password to my multifunction watch and removed a black, short wig, I apply it quickly and said a few words in Latin, reciting the espionage enchantment, the wig sticked perfectly to my head, hiding my red curls out of sight , I pulled at my new short hair but the wig did not budge causing me terrible pain. The spell had worked, my hair was now short and jet black as night, looked dishevelled, nothing neat, perfect, just the look I was aiming for.

I scattered the contents of my shopping bags in my bed, Scottish pants, a Scottish tie, light blue contact lenses, a silver Tommy Hilfiger watch, some GAP hoodies, deodorant AXE revolution, and Armani perfume. Okay, Phase one complete, phase two, transformation.

I'm a 32C bra size, I consider myself standard, I'm not practically fond of my size but on this occasion I was pleased not to have 36DD bra size, like bitch Kimberly,( everyone knew her breasts were fake, though), if I was wanted my plan to work I'll have to make my breast disappear for good and having two fake balloons popping out of my chest would made it rather impossible, so, for the first time I was grateful for my chest size. Taking my bodice away I put on a top- corset that fit perfectly with my breasts and pulled tight the threads until I was struggling for air. I regarded myself in the mirror, perfect, my breasts were gone, I was flat as a surfer's board. I put on a white Abercrombie shirt, and put that I had my school blouse on top buttoning it up rather quickly, I tied my new tie and fit my Scottish pants, put on my converse all - star and headed back to the mirror. WOW, if it weren't for my green eyes, which remained the same, I would never have recognized the stranger that stood in front of me. Goodbye Mercedes Archer, better knew as Mercedes Troyan (yes, had to use another surname for classes) and welcome Mathew Mclean. To conclude, I put on my new contact lenses, the mix between the light blue lenses and my already green eyes ended in some turquoise blue colour, so rare! But effective, nonetheless. I glanced at the mirror once more, unfortunately my height of 5,2 feet did not help my case at all, and my small face along with the size of my feet and hands either, but hey, would have to work with what I had , indeed I didn't look as bad, I resembled a guy at least, an a hot one for that matter. Rolling up my shirt up to my elbows I sustained myself against the wall in a carefree pose crossing my arms over my chest, copying Seth's style, mmm ... interesting.

I practiced a weird southern accent trying not to laugh, which was quite difficult since I sucked at it, luckily, after a few hours, I managed to modify my voice. I was going to enrol at Oakwood School, the plan was to take the same subjects Nate and Seth were enlisting in, I knew that classes had already started but with my grandpa's help I was positively sure that I'll enter (yes, he knew my plan and tried unsuccessfully to dissuade me of it but knowing how stubborn I was he choose to help me in the end).

I couldn't stop from attending classes as Mey, because I needed to graduate, but I had sorted it out. In the mornings I'd be attending school as the old me, and I would change into my new self during the recess hours. I was hoping they'll put me in Nate's division since his schedule was quite different from mine, and therefore, I could probably assist to a couple of his classes. Seth would be more difficult to approach, since he shared more classes with Mey, but I knew he didn't assist Chemistry lessons with Lavender, so maybe I could attend whichever other subject he was taking during that period. I was also hoping I could be in Nate's basketball team, but for that I'll have to get professor Hardcore instead of Prune, and the stakes weren't so high due to my lack of height, I mean a dwarf in a basketball team?, yeah keep dreaming..

A couple of hours later, I had my schedule and subjects. I was ready to begin the next day, I was very nervous, but the truth was that the idea was exciting.

My goal was clear and precise, I needed to get closer to Seth, I needed to earn his trust and become his friend. It was the only way I could manage to enter as an infiltrate in D.M. I was going also to spy over Nate , since I couldn't trust him anymore, I was following my hunch now, wondering what had he been hiding from me, well I'll find soon enough, won't I?

I woke up at the sound of _** "don't trust me" by 30h**_ on my cell , I began to get changed when I realized my mistake, I wasn't attending school as Mey today , but as the new kid, Mathew ,OH FUCK!, I hastily pulled out my skirt, leaving it aside I grabbed my Scottish pants and put them on , I took my corset –top and adjusted it to my chest while falling to the ground , cursing I put on my white Abercrombie shirt buttoning up my blouse on top , I tied loosely my tie and put on my contact lenses. I grabbed my magic black wig and sticked it to my head whereas reciting the espionage enchantment that would glue it for sure to my skull. Finally, I fitted my converse all - star and ran to the kitchen with my backpack slinging on my shoulders , I took a granola bar and was about to get my rollers when I remembered that I couldn't use them ,I drawback and peeked at my watch , SHOOT! I only had 10 minutes! , I waved at my grandpa who was regarding me funny and ran to the street.

I arrived at school gasping out of air, I must have covered fifteen blocks in time record , looking at my watch I realized I was arriving thirty minutes late, just great, TERRIFIC WAY TO START THE DAY!. I headed to class trying not to trip and calm my nervous stomach; I felt as if I had swallowed a handful of tacks. Crowney was in the middle of his lesson about Europe's Cold War when I entered the class; everyone turned their head to look at the cause of the abrupt distraction.

"Yes? ", Crowney asked curtly regarding me from head to foot as if I were an insignificant bug

"Mclean, exchange student," I said in a serious southern accent

"I see, your name?" Crowney asked

"Mathew" , I replied

"Alright Mr. Mclean, since you graced us with your magnificent presence why don't you tell us something about yourself?", Crowney smiled deviously

O no, he wanted to humiliate me for being late, I could see his evil smile, he was enjoying my discomfort, well , I wouldn't give him the satisfaction .

"I was born in Houston, Texas, my mother thought I would be a girl so she named me Madeleine until the doctor informed her that I was a boy, I was nameless for two whole weeks since my mother couldn't come up with boy's names and had an infinite list of girl's names instead. I grew up isolated from technology, I never saw a colour TV, I'm good at sports, I love rainy days, my best day of the year is Halloween, I'm a SWEETARIAN, which means I feed mostly on sweet food, I suck at Math but what I hate the most is History, my birthday is in a week, my favorite food is smiling pizza with Rocklets... ",I was cut by a furious Crowney

"Enough is enough! Sit, now! Unless you want a punishment on your first day", Crowney said fuming as a boiling kettle

The laughter echoed in my back as I headed to the only available seat next to Seth.

"Has anyone seen Thumbelina today? ", Caroline whispered in my back

"Not really, what about you Mel? ", Paul asked

"No, but she's been very tired lately, maybe she ditched to rest, haven't you spoken with her, Jar? "

"No", he said sadly

My chest tightened at their words, I wanted to assure them everything was all right but I couldn't do it without blowing my cover, so I stay put in my place planning on how to approach Seth and Nate.

The bell rang indicating it was lunchtime, I headed like a bullet toward the exit but Kimberly was there waiting for me.

"Hello" , she said with a seductively voice leaning against the door

I heard a couple of snorts behind my back; they obviously came from Caroline and Melanie.

"Hi," I said, showing no interest whatsoever, I tried to pass through her right side but she blocked me resting her hand on my left shoulder

"You know, I'd love to give you a personal tour of the school Mathew, my name is ... "

"Kimberly, I know who you are, now if you do not mind can you MOVE? ", I said pushing her out my way , her face was priceless , I headed to the patio but not before listening Lauri 's voice behind me

"Ooooooooooooo queen bee is losing her touch? "

"SHUT THE HELL UP", Kimberly responded furiously stomping out

I burst out laughing as I congratulated myself. When I reached the cafeteria, obviously Seth wasn't there ,I turned to leave the place when I saw Chase cornering a terrified Caroline, there wasn't trace of Paul , Jared or Jamie, Melanie and Laura weren't there also. I furiously marched toward them without thinking.

"Leave me alone," Caroline said receding

"Come on don't be like that, you know you want me "Chase said as he grabbed her wrist pulling her into his body

"The lady told you to leave," I said angrily, enunciating each word with my Southern accent while grabbing Car's waist and putting her behind me, so now I was the one facing Chase

"Peace off, little cowboy" he spat in my face

I spun on myself and brought my leg up to his stomach kicking him hardly and sending him flying a couple of meters away.

"Nobody messes with my height, CAPISCE?", I said

The entire cafeteria was watching with their eyes wide open our confrontation.

Chase stood up quickly and marched towards me, yeah he was really pissed off. I put my left hand in front of me pointing him to stop.

"If you want deal with business, will continue outside, I refuse to hurt anyone else here because of you, Neanderthal" ,I said calmly to his face

"Suit yourself, this'll be fast" ,he said as he lifted me up by the collar of my blouse and took me to the courtyard

As soon as we were outside he threw me hard against the rocky floor and kicked my stomach with tremendous force. I stood up with difficulty, when suddenly a wave of nausea hit my body and I ended up coughing blood. Ignoring this I laughed.

"Is that the best you got? , My grandma hits harder than you"

This only caused to arouse his wrath , he then lunged at me and in the next second started to throw punch after punch aiming for my face, I dodge his blows with ease , I grabbed his thick arm and skewed on his back, pushing with all my might his face against the wall where he crashed and fall unconscious.

My stomach was screaming in pain , I slowly incorporate and observe my surroundings , the whole school was there, Paul , Jamie , Jared , Mel, Lauri , Car, Kimberly and her clones, and the rest of the class. In the distance I saw Nate, Jason and other group of boys who were in Nate's basketball team approaching, great, I thought to myself.

Jason reached me quickly when he saw his unconscious buddy lying on the wall, he turned abruptly and I took me by the neck making me recede back to the wall.

"You messed with the wrong people dwarf, just pray for Chase to wake and I'll go easy on you", he said menacingly a few inches from my face

"Let him go," said Paul

Jason squeezed my neck making it more difficult for me to breath; I began to spit blood again, but smiled fearlessly nonetheless

"Aww the Neanderthal needs his mommy to defend him? ", I said choking the words

The laughter echoed around us, Jason smiled at me while his fist was heading for my face, it sure would hurt, I closed my eyes , but all I felt was my body collapsing to the ground

"Hey you, are you okay? ", Paul said as he extended his hand to me

I took it gratefully and looked to my right, where Jason was now holding a broken bleeding nose, Jamie was shaking his fist, I saw that his knuckles were bleeding deeply; he was, obviously, the responsible for Jason's condition. Jared was regarding Nate now with one of his eyebrows raised, as if inviting him to take a wrong step.

Nate lifted Chase numb body and turning to Jason, who was still vainly trying to stop the bleeding from his broken nose, made a quick gesture with his head.

"Let's go", was all he said

Once they left, Jared faced the rest of the crowd.

"SHOW'S OVER, DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH YOUR PATETHICS LIVES?", he said dam serious

The crowd dispersed, but the rumours began , I knew I had just earned a bad reputation , but I didn't care at all.

"Thanks Mathew," Caroline said smiling sweetly

"My name sounds like a bad parody of the film" Pride and Prejudice " , spare me the humiliation and call me Matt, would you?, I said smiling

Everyone laughed at this. Paul and Jamie patted my back friendly and the girls gave me a huge smile.

"Well dude you sure kicked Chase's ass, that was awesome! ," said Paul

"It's true that you spent two weeks after birth nameless? ", Jared wondered curiously

"Hell yeah, the worst fourteen days of my life, I swear sometimes my mother keeps calling me little Maddy ", I said shaking

Jared fist collided with mine in a masculine secret greeting and laughing along with the others we headed back to the cafeteria. They all surrounded me, they were very curious, and who blames them, I knew I'd be even worse in their place.

"You know you remind me of my best friend, I don't know maybe its 'cause of the size?, Jamie said

"Hey, no kidding with my height", I said throwing French fries in Jamie's hair

"Yeah you're right, he reminds me of Mey too", said Lauri suddenly

We were getting in danger zone; I didn't like it a bit.

"Who's Mey?", I asked nonchalantly

"Oh just our little psycho friend", Car said laughing

"Our personal dwarf", Mel said

"The best joker you'll ever meet", Paul said smiling

"The craziest person you'll ever encounter", Lauri said

"The best friend someone could hope for", Jamie said

"She's a pain in the ass, our little pain in the ass", Jared said winking

I was so touched, my friends loved me and care for me, I wanted so much to hugged them right now, but that would be so awkward coming from me, I mean they just met me for goodness sake.

"Mm she sounds special", I said

All of them agreed and smiled

"So, what do you have after lunch ? " , Car wondered smiling

"Umm ... Gym with Hardcore " , I said

"We also have gym! But with Professor Prune, umm, did you just said Hardcore?" , Mel asked me

I nodded at her, I knew what that meant, basketball training with Nate and his friends, my luck was really something.

"Oh Matt, you'll be stuck with Nate's basketball team, maybe we could talk to Prune so that you can switched classes?", Lauri said worriedly

"Hey , I'm not afraid of them, there's no reason for me to run away, don't worry I know how to protect myself"

"We'll be there, we have your back man, after all you saved Car ", Paul said

Hardcore was passing list in order to check assistance, Nate and his friends were all there already changed in their team's uniforms , they looked so good , I could spend hours staring at their well fit-bodies without ever getting bored , SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU ARE NOT A HOMO , KEEP YOUR COOL !, I thought to myself

"Mclean? " , Hardcore wondered reading the list

"I'm here coach"

"Well, I see you're new here, put on the uniform and let's see your moves", he said

"emm ... I have no uniform ", I said nervously

"Take this , don't think it's your size since you seem so petite but you'll have to manage , come on now get changed I wanna see on the court in five minutes ", Hardcore ordered

"Yes, sir", I said, imitating a perfect soldier salute and marched to the locker room not before listening

"Mm the Gnome is here, my revenge will be sweet", Chase said

"None of that, the cowboy is all mine ", Nate said

"No one would aid him this time," Jason laughed scornfully

I changed rather clumsily , the uniform consisted of a long white shirt with red edges , the number 7 was printed on my back and in the front " MOUNTAIN LIONS " could be read, which was the name of the team , coach had also given me some sports white shorts with red edges , the uniform was too big and my measures were small and my height almost none compare to zero, the shirt came down to half of my calves covering largely the short that extended to my knees , cursing I wrapped the edges of the short until they were well short shorts, I tied my converse all - star and trotted out to face the inevitable.

All of the team burst out laughing at the sight of my new outfit; I looked at the floor ashamed.

"AWWW isn't the little elf sweet? " , Jason said sarcastically

"I think I'll call him Peter from now on, you know that fantasy elf who refused to grow up and wore tights ", Chase said smiling deviously

"You mean Peter Pan? ", said another boy

All the guys erupted in roars of laughter, except for Seth, who to my surprise was also dressed with the team uniform; I never realized he participated in basketball classes with Hardcore.

"If I'm Peter Pan, you would be my Tinkerbell? ", I said facing Chase with a smile

Loud laughter echoed in my back, even Nate and Jason were finding it hard to stay serious and I swear I saw Seth hiding a smile

"All right, stop gossiping and chatting like old ladies , I want to see some action , Jason on the court, Mclean you'll be his opponent , I want to see what you're capable of ," Hardcore said in an authoritarian tone

"This is going to be extremely dull,"Jason said while making his way to the court

Everyone went to sit at the stands to watch the game, Chase bumped into my left shoulder as he walked past.

"Sorry Peter, I didn't see you down there" , he said with malice

I headed annoyed to face Jason, he would be surprised, for sure. I positioned myself facing Jason on the left of the court. Jason shrugged, he was bored, he was facing me uncared. Hardcore blew his whistle and threw the ball. Jason jumped to reach it, I let him take it, let's be serious, my 5,2 feet weren't going to aloud me reach it anyways, so , I took advantage of the situation and ran to where my basket was , I began to climb as I could the rusty post , wrapping my legs around it and pushing with my arms myself up , I reached the height of the hoop just as Jason jumped shot to score , I jumped and grabbed the ball in mid-air, spinning I fall gracefully to the ground, as soon as my feet touch the court's floor I ran towards the end of it to score at the basket of my opponent , Jason reached me easily due to his long legs but couldn't block me as I sneaked through his legs, I spun and shoved him aside, and without thinking it twice, shot the ball , achieving the perfect score. The silence that followed this action was complete, I turned to see the puzzled faces of all my team mates, even Nate was dumbstruck just like Seth, who suddenly started laughing at the unusual situation.

"I want Peter in my team," Seth said, still laughing

"Way to go Mclean, you sure have some moves kid, I'll be honest with you, I didn't think you'll manage, I was seriously considering in changing you to Prune's class due to your height, but you sure prove me wrong, we'll definitely want you in our team, so yeah you're in " ,Hardcore said

"He cheated, coach! A gnome can't beat me", Jason growled angry

"Stop being such a loser and suck it up man, It's my turn now, Coach? ", Nate asked I could see in his eyes how much he enjoyed a good challenge

"Perfect, Phaser you're up", screamed Hardcore

Prune's group approached the stands, joining Hardcore's team to watch the match, Paul, Jared , Jamie , Caroline, Melanie and Laura smiled at me , Paul raised his thumbs up and Jared made a fist with his right hand and crushed it with his left one , meaning I should kick Nate's ass for good. I laughed, I was ready.

"Ready? ", Nate asked

"Don't hold back," I replied

"I wasn't planning on it ", he said

The whistle sounded and the ball flew into the air, knowing I could not repeat the move I made with Jason I let Nate grab the ball , but when he did I climbed on his back , taking him by surprise, he attempted to shake me off , but failed, once I was on his shoulders I through myself forward and snatched the ball from his fingers, dodging him I dashed to the basket moving gracefully with the goal clear in my mind, at this point the shrieks and laughter of our viewers were tremendous , a chorus of GO MAT! was ringing in my ears, I supposed it was coming from my new friends , smiling I jumped shot in order to score but Nate was already there, and in one quick move recovered the ball in his hands , I tried to block him, but he was extremely tall and my clumsy steps weren't helping at all , I decided to approach from a different angle and flew to the other end of the court just where the basket stood, Nate bank shot the ball and I jumped without thinking, putting all my strength in that deliberate leap , I had never jumped so high, the tips of my fingers caressed the ball , and it was all I needed to prevent him from scoring , I shoved the ball aside and thrust myself towards it and Nate did the same, our bodies collided and the sudden impact took us both to the floor. I tried to stand but Nate had imprisoned me under his body.

"Your eyes", he said watching me closely

I panicked waiting to see recognition in his eyes; I stayed frozen in my place without saying anything.

"You remind me of someone I know", he said as he stood up and stretched me a hand

I accepted it still cautious, but Nate was giving me one of his perfect smiles.

"Matt is definitely on my team, coach", Nate said, smiling

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Chase and Jason shouted at once stunned

"Hey chill, he can kick both of your asses at once, we need him", Nate said

"I'll be the one who says who gets in the team and who's out, so stop whining like fucking toddlers and start the warm-up, I want one hundred and fifty laps around the court, NOW!", Hardcore ordered

HELL, I was deathly exhausted but manage to do so without complaining, Nate and his buddies ran along with me, Jason and Chase got ahead easily since my legs were too dam short but surprisingly, Nate didn't, he matched my pace and ran all the laps by my side grinning. The warm-up was fucking hard, the laps weren't enough, Hardcore made us do two hundred push ups followed by other crazy nonstop exercises of abdominals. I was sweating like mad, my breath was thick in my throat and my legs were struggling to remain still since they suddenly felt like Jell-O.

Prune's team was long gone, I saw them carrying baseball bats and gloves before they went outside, lucky them, they were practicing baseball right now. I looked at my new Tommy Hilfiger silver watch, thirty minutes to go, I inhaled air in my raw lungs and faced the coach, I just had to endure half an hour more.

"Gathered up everyone, I'm splitting you into teams of two, attack and defence, basics moves, one of you will block your partner will the other will try his best to break the defence and score, got it?", Hardcore said

Suddenly, I was surrounded by Nate, Jason and Chase who were looking expectantly at me.

"O no, I'm making the selections, Mclean over there with Greyfield, Phaser on the back with Jameson, Doucheland you're with Render, Boner you go with Nightgazer, and Cracker you're against Michigan", Hardcore said

Me and Seth?, this was surely gonna be interesting, I pushed my anger and hurt ego beside me and focus on the new me, I needed to get closer to Seth now and this was my perfect chance.

_**Seth's POV**_

The new kid seemed friendly enough, he had some unusual Southern accent that reminded me of the film "the lone ranger", he was so small, though, with soft features and turquoise blue eyes that pierced my soul, what the fuck? his uncommon eyes seemed troubled as if struggling with some internal pain, I wanted so bad to comfort him, HELL why did I feel this way?, I thought of Mey, this petite guy reminded me of her, god did I missed her. I shook my head of this uneasy feelings and approached little Woody (I decided to name him after Toy's story cowboy character)

"Should we get started, then?", I asked him

"Yeah, I shall get the ball then", he answered walking away

As soon as he returned I couldn't help noticing how tinny his hands were, like the ones from a girl, also his feet seemed pretty small too, I couldn't contain myself and amused I asked him

"What size of shoes do you wear?"

"Umm… I'm a 4.5, why?", he said curiously

"You sure are a small brat", I said mockingly

In a quick movement he brought his fist up to my face but stopped just some inches away from my nose.

"Nobody messes with my height, I'm letting you go, though, because you were the only one who didn't mock me from the start", he said sighing and bringing his fist down

"Ok Woody, let's make a deal, if you beat me I promise I'll never make fun of your size again"

"Woody? Like that toy cowboy? Oh hell no man, take it back", he tried to said in a serious tone but I noticed he was struggling to hide a smile

"If I win the nickname stands"

"You'll buy me lunch for the next few weeks and tutor me in History, otherwise there's no deal"

"Deal", I said shaking his hand with mine, I noticed his was so small that was screened by mine in our secret handshake. I smiled at him while confronting him; I was so going to win.

"So you're playing defence?", he asked grinning

I nodded as I regarded him waiting for him to make the first move. He dashed to my right but dodge me at the last second and passed me through my left, what a sneaky bastard, I thought to myself, amused. However, I wasn't planning on letting him win; I approached him easily and took the ball from his tinny hands. I stretched my arms above my head and watched little Woody's hopeless attempts to grab it, I was laughing hard, I haven't been this chipper since Mey came along, my mind was suddenly clouded by Mey's pretty face, I was recalling the passionate kiss we shared, I got distracted just when suddenly Woody lunged at me, taking me by surprise and colliding hard with my body, the impact sending us both to the cold ground. The ball rolled out of my hands and little cowboy crawled to get it but I was faster, I took it and jumped shot scoring the ball in my partner's basket.

"You-uuuu, I demand a rematch", he said gasping for air, pushing me

"Chill out, will you? I beat you fair and square Woody", I said smirking down at him

He sighed and turned to leave but at the last moment lost his footing and stumbled to the floor.

"Clumsy much?", I said laughing extending my hand to him

He accepted it reluctantly, I was about to pull him up when the contrary happened he pull me down making me fall on top of him.

"Payback is such a bitch", he said in my ear, he brushed mi neck with his hand and was looking at me with eyes wide open

"What's the matter Woody?", I said rolling over him so I could face him better

"Where is your mark?", he asked astonished, regarding my neck with his turquoise blue eyes

I stood still in my place, did he mean my D.M. tattoo?, no, he definitely couldn't know about that, I was about to ask him what did he mean by that when Hardcore blew his whistle.

"Ok boys time's over, to the showers now! I'll see you on Friday", he said

_**Matt's (Mey's) POV**_

O Hell no, did I just heard right? Did he order us to get to the showers? FUCK! I couldn't get naked, in front of a bunch of teenage boys I'm a girl after all, DAM IT!

I stood up quivering, if I didn't come up with a plan soon I was going to… I COULDN'T EVEN PROCESS THE IDEA!

"Well, let's go Woody you can't impress the ladies in this sate" Seth saic laughing

"Huh?"

"Oh man, I do need a shower", Jason said putting off his shirt and showing a well packed of abdominals. I was sure my jaw fall out of place at this.

"Earth to little cowboy, you there Woody?", Seth said waving his hand in front of me, he then punched my arm

"Hell man, what was that for?", I said punching him back

"You were way off dude, come on", he said walking to the locker rooms. I followed him reluctantly. As soon as I entered the room I SCREAMED with all my might covering my eyes with my hands, everyone was already naked or half naked. I felt someone's hand on my back at looked up to see Nate's amused eyes, thank goodness he had a towel covering his um well middle part, everyone was staring at me with amusement in their eyes.

Nate patted my back once more and left towards the showers, I walked to my locker gazing at the floor; I struggle to keep my eyes on the wet floor not daring peeking up at my naked teammates. Since I was walking without regarding my path it was matters of seconds before I bumped into someone, and this someone being Chase, fucking luck.

"Oh I think Peter needs a welcoming initiation what do you think Jase?, he said winking at Jason

"Definitely", he answered both of them were suddenly cornering me; I saw they had their boxers still on, that was something at least. My mind didn't like at all the sound of Chase's words, so without considering what he truly meant I knew it was nothing good, I dashed towards the exit, but was tackled mid-way, I stretched my arms in front of me to cushion the fall. However, the hit hurt, I was surely getting a bruise. I crawled out of Jason's way but came up face to face with a smirking Chase. He grabbed me by the waist and put me on his shoulders while carrying me towards the showers, I punched his back and kicked with all my might but no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get free. Laughter echoed all around us, hell, wasn't anybody going to help me? My eyes started to burn but I wouldn't let myself cry, o no I'll definitely find my way out of this mess.

The last thing I saw was Seth's hatred eyes as Chase dropped me inside one of the showers. I tried to stand but Jason was there pinning me down and taking my sport shirt of, thank goodness I and keep on my white Abercrombie shirt.

"I think Peter needs a cold shower, what do you say big C?", Jason said

"Yeah but I think he's too overdressed", Chase said laughing opening the cold faucet, I was way too terrified and tried unsuccessfully to escaped, but Jason seized my wrists and shoved me hard against the shower's wall so that the freezing water hit me full force.

They were madly guffawing when I saw Chase drawing near me pulling at my shirt, somebody please save me…

_**Seth's POV**_

I was removing my shirt when I saw my scared little cowboy buddy flinching in fear from Chase and Jason's approach, he tried to run but Jason tackled him hard to the floor, my eyes closed I couldn't regard the scene unfolding in front of my eyes, should I get involved? I knew Woody could manage on his own for sure, Sean had shown me the fight he had recorded in his mobile, in which little cowboy kicked Chase's ass for good. However, I didn't like it a bit how they were torturing him, I mean he was a new kid just like me, and they were making his life a living hell just because he was a shortie with a freaking southern accent and uncommon beautiful eyes? Then I realized they were jealous, jealous of Nate taking him under his wing, jealous of his incredible will power and force. Chase had now grabbed him and put him on his shoulders, the kid was struggling nonstop but nobody was going to aid him. I felt disgusted with myself, I wasn't better than any of them; I was too, petrified on my place, just watching the show. A sudden thought chilled my backbone, Woody's face seemed terrified and I swear I thought he was about to cry but as fast as that emotion showed on his face as fast as it was gone, and now a pure emotion of determination emanated from him, his eyes found mine and that's when I realized….


	9. My luck keeps getting better and better

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

**"Welcome to my life", Simple Plan**

* * *

**My luck keeps getting better and better**

_**Matt's (Mey's) POV**_

I shut my eyes close waiting for the screams, or rape or whatever twisted games this dumbasses had planned for me, they were sure getting the surprise of their lives when they realize they weren't dealing with a teenage boy, but a teenage girl.

How stupid could I be? This wasn't turning out as I had planned at all, at least I managed to uncover one truth, Seth wasn't working for D.M. anymore, not everything I have done was in vain. I was pondering over this when I heard some rough courses; I opened my eyelids carefully when I felt the hands that were holding my body loosened their grip.

"Get the hell away from him", Seth said shoving Chase's body aside and punching him hard on the face

"If you ever lay a hand on him, you'll answer to me", he growled ferociously at Jason and Chase who were now receding

"Chill bro, It was just a joke, right Peter?", Chase asked

"He's name is Matt you filthy scum", Seth spat at his face, he was now position in front of me covering me with his body from Jason and Chase

I was thunderstruck, for some illogical reason Seth had saved me! My heart was thumbing hard against my ribs cage and I was coming short of breath, this was too much to assimilate.

"Apologize to him", he then said

"Umm… no way you're nuts if you think I'm apologizing to lone ranger over there, he's a freak and you know it Seth, you're cool man, I don't understand why you're hanging with him…", Chase said

Seth grabbed Chase's neck and squeezed, I saw he wasn't employing half of his truly strength, he just wanted to scare the shit out of him, nevertheless, I hated silly confrontations ,so, I pulled at Seth's arm for him to release Chase.

"SAY IT ", Seth threaten in a dark voice that made the hairs of my nape stand

"I'm sorry", Chase said angrily to my face

Seth didn't release him, holding him he glanced at Jason who had suddenly become really pale

"I'm s-ssorry too Matt", he said stammering

Seth released his hold on Chase's neck, him and Jason dashed outside without a word or glance. I was deathly exhausted and wet, my shirt was sticking soaked to my petite body and I was shivering nonstop, I let myself dropped to the wet ground. Seth went down with me and to my shock hugged me fiercely.

"Mey", he breathed in my ear

HOW DID HE KNOW? DID I SUCK THAT BADLY AT DISGUISING MYSELF? No, that couldn't be, Nate hadn't noticed and my friends neither for that fact. For once in my life I was left speechless. He let go of me suddenly to regard myself, he searched my body with his hazel eyes, his gaze was leaving a burning trail in my body, my corps ached badly every time I was near him, I couldn't imprison my feelings, his eyes found mine and what I saw was palpable concern and love, maybe?. I was about to tell him we needed to head back before anyone noticed us when he suddenly came down crashing his lips with mine, I responded instantly, the kiss was soft, sweet at the beginning but suddenly became more urgent, his body needed me as I needed him, he bite down softly my lower lip and at the same time started licking it sweetly asking me silently for entrance. I parted my lips slowly and let him pushed his tongue inside my mouth, I met it mid-way with mine and gently rubbed its tip, teasingly, he went deeper and we ended in a battle for dominance. A few minutes later we pulled away coming both short of air, he smiled at me widely but suddenly, he seemed to remember our current situation and scowling turned to face me.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking Mey!?", he almost shouted

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH, not here we'll talk later we need to head back or everyone is going to think we are…", I couldn't finish the sentence

"We are what?"

"GAYS!", I said laughing

"That is the least of my concerns right now", he replied

"Well I care what people think, it's my first day and I can't earn that kind of reputation not if I want to…", I stopped mid-sentence again, I trusted Seth now but I couldn't tell him my plans, not yet, anyways

He was about to asked me what I meant by that but I shushed him covering his mouth with my hands and gesturing to the locker rooms, indicating that guys were there.

"Fine, but today I'm walking you home, no excuses"

"Yes, sir", I said in my perfect southern soldier voice, which made us both burst into roars of laughter

"Mind to grab my clothes?, I'm soaked", I said as soon as I managed to calm down

"Sure, stay put", he said giving me a light peck on the cheek

He returned a few minutes later carrying my blouse with my Scottish pants and tie; he had also brought me a towel. I grabbed my clothes from his hands and turned to changed myself, Seth leave to take a shower, since he hadn't got the opportunity to do so.

I dried myself the best I could. However, my Abercrombie white shirt was deeply soaked and I couldn't take it off since underneath I had my top corset, so ignoring the tremendous shivering my body was suffering I buttoned up my blouse, removed my wet rolled up sport shorts and put on my Scottish pants, my converse felt like a living aquarium, but I didn't have another pair, so, ignoring my dumb soaked feet, I left the shower and without thinking rushed to the exit, I needed to catch up with Nate. I spotted him with Jason and Sean they were leaving the gym, I was glad Chase wasn't with them, leaving Seth behind I ran to catch up with him, I knew Seth would be really pissed when he find me but I didn't care, I needed to continue with my task, after all I haven't been through this huge ordeal for nothing.

"Hey Nate!", I shouted with my southern accent

He turned at the mention of his name a smile spread across his face as soon as he saw me.

"What's up little fella?", he said ruffling my hair

"Juuust woo-ndering are you guys walking home?", I said quivering like mad, the feeling of my cold soaked shirt clinging to my body was unbearable

"Sure, big C and Sean are taking the bus but I'm walking with Jase feel free to join us", Nate said carefree

"Superb"

Jason was regarding me with hatred eyes, but I was planning on ignoring him completely, after all, he was such a pussy for running like he did in front of Seth.

"So Peter, was your deal with Seth?", Jason asked me deviously

"What do you mean?", I asked carefully as we were walking down the street

He was about to reply when suddenly Nate's voice cut him off

"Hey Matt wanna come with us to SOULS this Friday?", Nate asked me

"SOULS? A pub you mean?"

"Yeah kind of, the best music ever, four tracks, two bars and let's not forget about the hot chicks", Jason said winking at me

"Yeah, count me in", I said

"So, Matt do you have a girlfriend?", Jason asked me

"Ummm no, not really"

"Cool so you aren't tight as lovely dopey Nate over here", Jason said laughing

"Shut up Jase, you're just jealous because you'd wish you got Caroline just like I got Mey", Nate said punching his arm

"Caroline Franks?", I said stopping abruptly

"Yeah, Jase has developed this stupid crush for her you know", Nate said explaining

"SHUT UP PHASER YOU KNOW NOTHING", Jason bellowed

"Don't even think about it", I threatened Jason pushing his chest with my fists

"You like her?", Nate asked me amused

"She's my friend and your asshole friend was hurting her today, I won't allow you to do the same, if you ever consider coming near her you'll answer to me", I said angrily

"Who was hurting her?!", Jason asked me shaking me, ignoring my outburst

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME; AS IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNEW, CHASE WAS CORNERING HER TODAY, HE WAS SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF HER, WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS FIGHTING HIM, HUH?", I screamed at him

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM", Jason said shaking violently

"HEY let's chill ok?, Matt are you sure? I mean I know big C can be a douche when he wants to, but I never saw him get physically with any of his previous girlfriends", Nate said

"Well then you don't know him at all, he was hitting on Mey two weeks ago, and I'm pretty dam sure he was the one responsible for the photo", I said with hatred in my voice

Both Jason and Nate were regarding me with their eyes wide opened, it was then that I realized my mistake, how could I knew Mey if I was just a new kid and she even hadn't attended classes since she was now ME, BLOODY HELL! I was so doomed.

"What did you said!?, how did you know any of this, do you know Mey?", Nate said suddenly grabbing my arm

"Their friends mention her today at lunch, they told me how I reminded them of her because of my size, they told me she is their best friend and told me some of her story, like the time she almost broke her skull open but you saved her and how two days later someone had taken a picture of her laying unconscious and showing her PANTIES, they told me she was extremely upset that day, since everyone around her was gossiping nonstop, and they told me that same day Chase approached her and called her a slut, he was cornering her and if it hadn't been for Jared and Jamie she…."I couldn't finished since Nate cut me off

"FUCK HIM! I'm so gonna get him for this, I just couldn't believe Mey never mention any of this before", he said hatred emanating from his voice

"O no dude, he's all mine nobody messes with my Car", Jason said angry

So they didn't know about Chase, how could that be? I was astonished for their outburst, but they seemed sincere enough; I thought I'll give them a chance.

"Cool off guys, violence is not the answer, I have a better idea", I said drawing near them

"What?!", they both said with anger in their voice

"Just hear me out, we invite him to hang out with us on Friday at Souls and then we can corner him, no teachers, no students, no witnesses, he won't see the blow coming, let just say we'll take him by surprise and make sure he'll never messes with our girls again", I said as the plan was forming in my mind

"I like this little one, he's a fighter", Jason said patting my back

"Deal", Nate said giving me a full smile

"So this is my stop guys, see yah", I said turning on my left, I could let them follow me towards my house

"See you tomorrow Matt", Nate said

"Yeah will wait for you in the entrance hall buddy", Jason called after me

"Umm I'm not sure I'm coming tomorrow guys, I'll see you on Thursday!, I shouted back running now, before they could question me further about my plans for tomorrow

I was about to open my door when my mobile started vibrating and emitting led lights in my pocket, I took it out and was ready to face my grandpa, when I saw who the caller ID was, it was Car.

"Car?", I said curiously

"OHHH MEYYY I'D FALLEN IN LOVE!", she shouted at my ear making me dropped my cell

"YOU WHAT?! Calm down, who's the lucky guy?", I asked wondering

"Oh Mey you don't know him because you weren't here today, he's a new exchange student he came from Texas, he's name is Mathew and he is so HOT, you wouldn't believe how beautiful his eyes are, he's funny and such a gentleman, he's short just like yourself, he saved me, I'm pretty much sure it was love at first sight, oh Meyy please help me? I want him", Caroline said, she then continued rambling about me I was too shocked to answered, my best friend had fallen in love with me? EWWWWWWWW, no, no freaking way!

"Car, can we please talk tomorrow? I'm a little bit under the weather right now, you know?"

"Mey I'm so sorry, I'm just too happy, this was the sign I was waiting for, please tell me you'd come tomorrow, I can't wait for you to meet him, I need my best friends opinion", she said excitedly

"Relax, I promise I'll be there tomorrow I have some flashing news to tell you"

"Cool I can't wait, see you tomorrow Thumbelina!"

"Yeah see you tomorrow Car"

"Get better"

I ended the conversation and put away my phone. I sighed and entered my home just in time to collide with my grandpa mid-way.

"Mey we may have a situation", my grandpa started

"Ok Grams, let me get change first", I said

"No time kiddo, every second you take is another life wasted", he said seriously

"Just tell me where"

"Guildford's Cathedral, take the tour bus and get off on the last stop, from there you'll have to walk two blocks, you'll see the Cathedral ahead", my grandpa explained to me in a rush

I nodded and left the house, I caught the bus just on time. Fifteen minutes later I managed to get off the bus and dashed the two blocks that remained from my location. As soon as I spotted the immense Cathedral four figures caught my attention, they were standing at the church's door. I approached them carefully. Thanks to the structure of the building I could hide myself behind a tall column a few steps away from the creatures, I was aiming for a surprise attack but remained screened when I saw a knew figure drawing near them, my mind went blank, the shape became clearer and clearer as it was slowly approaching, I couldn't believe my eyes, Nate was there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", Nate shouted in an authoritarian voice

The creatures receded their eyes showing pure terror.

"We were jussssst catching some snnnacks, sir", one of the Aks stammered

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FEEDING HERE? YOU THICK HEADS, WE CANNOT DRAW UNNECESSARY ATTENTION TO OURSELVES RIGHT NOW, WE NEED HER", Nate shouted

"But sir, this is the perfect opportunity to capture the Troyan girl", another creature responded

It all happened very fast then, Nate was holding one of the aks by his neck and squeezing forcefully, the creature's eyes were popping out of its sockets due to the lack of air, he was clawing merciless at Nate but he never let go, some seconds later the AK dropped dead in front of the others.

"Someone else who wants to challenge my commands? Let me remind you that I am the head of the organization I am the one leading this task, I am the one who'll kill Mercedes Troyan", he growled

I flinched at the mention of my name, I was right then, Nate kept working for D.M. , and he wanted to kill me badly, so he was pretending to love me so that I could trust him? I felt disgusted with myself, a hatred I could never believe possible was raising inside my body I wanted to hurt him so much, I hated myself for still caring for him. My body was aching to attack them but I couldn't blow my cover, not yet, so reluctantly I waited.

"Fine, go feed you have fifteen minutes not a minute more and cover your tracks, we can't afford mistakes", Nate said to the remaining aks

"Yes master", they replied and left to hunt for human flesh

I spotted an old lady approaching slowly the Cathedral, I cursed, I couldn't blow my cover but I wouldn't let those creatures feed, they'll have to do it under my death body, well then, so be it!

I dashed to the creature that was closed to me, he didn't see me coming and couldn't defend himself, I stabbed him hard on the back and damped his corpse on the cold floor. I jumped just in time to avoid the poisonous purple liquid that erupted from the death creature, the two Aks which remained saw their death fella and charged at me, I spun and tackle the blonde one on my left, crouching down, I stabbed him mercilessly until he closed his eyes for good, the remaining Ak grabbed my hair and shoved me forcefully against the chapel's door. He, then, grabbed my neck and squeezed hard, I felt all the blood from my body raising in my face, my lungs were struggling unsuccessfully to catch some air, without panicking I kicked the AK's groin, the creature, which was two seconds ago laughing maliciously at me, dropped to the floor agonizing in pain, I took advantage of his distraction and lunged at him finally managing to stab his heart. I rolled on myself coughing nonstop, my raw lungs were happy welcoming the fresh air, my head felt dizzy but I managed to stand up just to be pinned against the wall by two strong muscles arms.

"Matt, how nice of you to join us", Nate said smiling deviously at me

"Let go you worthless scum", I spat at his face

"Now you'll show me some respect if you hope to live", he said with an authoritarian voice

I was struggling nonstop but he was so strong I knew I would never be able to break free and I couldn't die, not this way, not to him, I WOULDN'T FUCKING ALLOW IT! I knew I'd regret this, but right know it was the best plan I had come up with. Without thinking, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, tears were running down my cheeks, my dignity and my ego were destroyed into tiny pieces, but I needed to get out of there, so pushing aside my boiling wrath, I kissed him with all my might. Nate sure didn't see that one coming, his grip on my wrist loosened and he staggered backwards confusion showing on his face, I didn't stop at that, though, I lunged at him with all my strength and punched him on the face, he collided hard with the floor, I knew I couldn't win against him so I took my chance and ran like hell. I didn't make it far, though, Nate tackled me mid-way and we both fall down to the asphalt.

"Oh little cowboy you're so gonna regret that", he hissed in my ear

He shook my shoulders violently and pushed me hard against the floor, once, twice and so on, my head was screaming at myself wanting badly the pain to cease, I acted out of pure instinct, I fake being unconscious and waited. Just when Nate was coming close enough to my face, so that we were now inches apart, I lunged at his right shoulder and bite down hard feeling instantly the rush of his blood.

"MOTHER FUCKER", he said angrily taking hold of my short black hair and pulling mercilessly, so that I had no other option but to let go of his bloody shoulder

The pain was beyond unbearable, my eyes spotted little stars I knew he was waiting for my high pitch scream, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, so I kept quiet despite dying on the inside.

"LOOK AT ME!", he said harshly

I opened my eyes to meet his; I really couldn't believe I had had a crush on this guy. However, as soon as his eyes met mine his hold wavered, a weird expression crossed his face, was it regret? Concern? Doubt?

His fist came connecting then with my face sending me flying and crashing with the near wall. I lost consciousness instantly, the last thing I heard were Nate's curses.

I waked up to the smell of alcohol burning my nose. I jumped startled all of my senses on alert, where was I? I tried to get up but I noticed my wrist were strongly tied behind my back, my feet were also tied against the chair I was sitting on. I lifted my head carefully and came up face to face with Nate, he was the one who had put a soaked piece of cotton under my nose.

"So, you're finally awakened", he said smiling down at me

My head was spinning, my back hurt and my face felt sore, how the hell was I going to escape from here? Trying to control the anger boiling in my body I faced him

"Where am I?"

"I'm the one making the questions here", he said

I laughed without humour at him

"Why haven't you killed me?"

"I TOLD YOU I'M THE ONE MAKING THE QUESTIONS, YOU'LL LEARN SOME RESPECT", he said slapping me hard

My eyes watered instantly but I managed to keep the tears at bay, my left cheek stung badly but I wasn't going down without a fight

"You're in D.M's Headquarters, now what I would love to know is how do you know about us?, are you related in any way to Mercedes Troyan?", he said drawing near me

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said calmly

"Don't lie to me, the stake you use to kill those Aks was the same one Mey used two weeks ago"

"It was a family heirloom, my mother gave it to me", I lied unfazed

"I'm going to ask you again and you'd better not lie to me, are you related in any way to the TROYANS?"

"HOW THE HELL I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW, I'd never met them, not that I'd tell you if I knew them", I spat in his face

Nate took my throat with his left hand and started squeezing, my vision was blurring and I knew it was a matter of seconds before I passed out. However, Nate's grip loosened all of a sudden.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?", I coughed at his face

"And where is the fun in that?", he said maliciously

"I think you need some time to ponder over things, you'll come clean sooner or later"

"And what if I don't? You'll kill me then?", I shouted

"Ah well I haven't planned on that yet, but don't worry my mind is creative I'll find something to keep you entertained", he said in a creepy voice that made the hairs of my nape bristled all of a sudden, I was extremely terrified, he was planning on keeping me locked in this dark cellar for who knew how long. My stomach gave an unexpected grumble, I realized I was ravenous.

"Mm someone's hungry don't worry little cowboy, what do you say if we make an exchange? I'll give you some food and in exchange you'll answer genuinely my questions", he said smiling at me

"I'll starve to death before giving anything to you", I shouted back

His arousing wrath was palpable, oh boy he way pissed. Not that I care, how much trouble could I get in, anyways? He gave me a cold deathly stare before turning to leave. However, he turned to face me once more when he was opening the chamber's door.

"Your wish shall be granted then", he said and left, leaving me all by myself in the obscure room.


	10. Expect the Unexpected

**_"I'll starve to death before giving anything to you", I shouted back_**

**_His arousing wrath was palpable, oh boy he way pissed. Not that I care, how much trouble could I get in, anyways? He gave me a cold deathly stare before turning to leave. However, he turned to face me once more when he was opening the chamber's door._**

**_"Your wish shall be granted then", he said and left, leaving me all by myself in the obscure room._**

* * *

**Expect the unexpected**

_**Car's POV**_

Hey there! My name is Caroline Franks, I'm 17 years old, average tall, blonde wavy hair with gold strands that appear in the sun, I have light green eyes, and I'm a few pounds over curvy. I live with my folks and little brother, who most of the time turns to be a huge pain in my ass. My best friends are Paul, Jamie, Jared, Mel, Sue, and Lauri. I love electro music and enjoy pretty much male company. My friends tease me about my shopaholic issues, IM SORRY BUT I CAN'T HELP IT, I SWEAR SHOPS CALL MY NAME EVERY TIME I PASS THROW THEM! So, anyways, back to the present…

I was waiting for Mey outside Oakwood School, hoping to see her rounding the corner at full speed in those skate of hers. I was smiling to myself at the thought of my unique loony friend. I had met her two years ago, Jared introduced us, when she appeared out of the blue as a new student, we became friends instantly, first it was just Jared, me and her ,then Sue and Mel came along followed by Paul and Jamie. The seven of us had been always hanging out together during lunchtime and after school, birthdays, clubs, electro pubs and cinemas. We all became best friends in a matter of days. However, things started to get a little bit complicated when Jamie and Laura went to study abroad in the U.S.A, they went together since they couldn't be apart from each other, the thing was that Jared was developing this huge crush on Mey and she couldn't reciprocate his feelings, and Sue was the one who was madly in love with him, Mey managed to come clean with Jar and told him to pursue Sue instead, but let's say he didn't gave up on her. So, in the end, Mey decided to give it a go and dated him for three weeks before breaking up with him and telling him she couldn't reciprocate his feelings. The same day that Mey decided to date Jar was the same day that Sue went missing, we all helped her parents and the police with the investigation but they never found any clues leading to her so they closed up the case, it still saddens me deeply to think about my lost friend. On the bright side, Mel and Paul got really lucky and started dating since they were crazy for each other. So, to sum it up, I'm all by myself right now just like Jar, since Mey seems to be dating Nate now, the hot basketball guy from the other division. However, I'm planning on changing my relationship level soon enough, since I have just found my soulmate! He's a new exchange student, a little bit shorter than myself (yeah I know, but I don't really care) with short black stylish hair, the most beautiful turquoise eyes I had ever seen and the cutest smile. He introduced himself yesterday in Crowney's class, I swear his southern accent did the magic, I was hypnotized by his words, and he's so funny and such a gentleman too, he saved me from Chase! I felt like a damsel in distress being rescued by her prince charming, it was just perfect! I can't wait for Mey to meet him since she wasn't here yesterday, that brings us to our current situation…

Where the hell was she?

"Car?", a husky voice said behind me making me jump all of a sudden

I turned to see who the deep voice belong to and found myself face to face with Jason, Nate's buddy, what the hell did he want? I felt boiling anger raising in my body, he had almost punched Mathew yesterday.

"Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you", he said smiling down at me, dam how tall was he? Six foot five? Six foot seven? He was even taller than Nate.

"What the hell do you want?", I asked angrily

"Umm you see, the guys and I are going to SOULS this Friday and umm I was just wondering whether you and Mey will join us?", he asked nervously

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME? AFTER THE WAY YOU TREATED POOR MATHEW YESTERDAY, YOU THINK I'LL FORGET THAT AND GO WITH YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN?", I spat at his face

He flinched at my little outburst but quickly composed himself and faced me again

"You don't know how sorry I am about Chase behaviour, I can't believe he did that to you, I didn't know that's why I jumped to defend him, he's my best fella, well, was, the thing is I thought Peter, umm right Matt, was just hitting him out of the blue, I apologized to him yesterday, in fact we're all going to SOULS on Friday", he said giving me a small smile

I was dumbstruck, was he serious? Why did he care about me? Well he had apologized to Matt, which was the main thing, maybe I should give him a chance, besides, he said Matt will be going too, right? I was pondering over the matter when I heard Chase's voice, the hairs on my nape bristled and my body started quivering all of a sudden, remembering the look he gave me when he was cornering me in the cafeteria, like a hungry cougar closing on his prey.

"Car?", Jason asked putting his hands in my stiff shoulders

"Hey JASE! Where have you been man? You didn't wait for me yesterday", Chase said approaching us

I didn't know if I dreamed what happened next, all I remembered was seeing Jason's fist connecting with Chase's nose. Students were gathering quickly around them chanting FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! My legs felt like Jell-O but I managed to reach Jason and without thinking took his hand with mine. Jason stopped kicking a bloody Chase to regard me, anger shown on his face, I squeeze his hand once more and he appeared to come back to his senses, still holding my hand he left Chase in the ground and walked with me towards the school. However, he seemed to remember something and came to a stop making my body collide with his.

"Don't you ever think in coming near her, or hurting her or you'll be as good as death", he said in a threatening tone

"I'm sorry you have to witness that but I promise you Car, he won't hurt you again", he said to me

"Umm, that's ok, thanks", I said still a little bit shocked about the recent events

"Car!", someone shouted from the Hall,, it was Mel

"I need to go, but I'll see you on Friday I'll talk to Mey", I said releasing his warm hand and giving him a small smile

"Cool, see yah", he said rushing towards the patio

"Hey what were you doing with Jason? He's such a jerk and you know it", Mel said crossing her arms in her chest

"No, he's not, will you believe me if I told you he just punched his best friend?", I said smiling

"No way!, wait do you mean Nate?", she said shocked

"No, just dumbass Chase, I think he broke his nose for good, though"

"Good"

We both burst out laughing at the unusual situation, I mean Chase and Jason were almost like twins, they did everything together. We were still guffawing when Jared, Jamie, Lauri and Paul approached us

"What are you naughty girls laughing about?", Jamie asked

"Yeah, let us have some fun too", Lauri said pouting

We tried unsuccessfully to compose ourselves in order to tell them, but it was no use, my eyes were watering and my ribs ached badly, but after some more minutes of incontrollable laughter I managed to stay serious enough to tell them.

"Jason punched Chase on the nose, I think he broke it"

"YOU ARE KIDDING", Jared said astonished

"Nope he did"

"You mean the clones got into a fight, why?", Paul asked suddenly

"Well, umm you see…", I started but was cut off by Mel

"Jason bit the crap out of Chase because of what he did to Car, yesterday", Mel explained

All were looking at me funny like they couldn't believe Mel's word, I sighed.

"Yeah, it appears he wasn't aware of his dumbass friend moves, and so yesterday when he tried to punched Matt it was for all the wrong reasons, he told me he thought Matt had started a fight out of fun and he was just helping his buddy, however, he and Nate later found out what had really happened and apologized to Matt and now I think both of them hate Chase", I explained in a rush

"Well that's kind of weird if you want my opinion, just stay away from him, I don't like that douche bag", Lauri said hugging me

"Hey had someone seen Matt, today?", Jared asked all of a sudden, I thanked him silently for changing the topic since I didn't want to lie to Lauri about Friday's night.

All of my friends shook their head

"And what about Mey?, god I miss her", Jamie said

"I talk to her yesterday, she wasn't feeling so well but she promised she'll come today, I told her about Matt and she wanted to meet him!", I said excitedly

"Well then let's go, maybe shortie is waiting for us upstairs", Paul said grinning

"Shhhhh, don't let him hear you", Mel said giving him a light peck on the cheek

We walked towards Trewsky class laughing and goofing around just like always, as soon as I opened the classroom door my heart gave a sudden hop, I scanned the classroom in search of signals from Matt or Mey but I couldn't find any, my hopes wavered as I dragged myself towards my bench, this would be a long day.

_**Nate's POV**_

I was running late to classes, that fucking asshole was turning out to be such a pain in the ass, he wasn't cooperating at all and I knew I'll have to kill him as soon as the Leaders found out. Why had I kept the whole thing a secret? I didn't have an answer to that, dam it! It didn't matter how badly I hurt him I couldn't find myself killing him, but why? I'd never gone easy on my enemies; I had a reputation to maintain for god's sake! This southern cowboy was just a pawn in my chess game and I needed him out of the way and soon. However, I knew I had developed a soft spot for him just like the one I had for Mey, my mission was to kill her no doubt, but things will be so much easier for me if I hadn't fallen in love with her, after all I had met her before knowing she was the one I was trained to kill. If only I could rip all this uneasy feeling from my soul and turn out my humanity I could manage my task without doubts or regrets.

I had successfully earned Mey's trust, my masters were pleased to know, they were waiting now for me to bring her back to the organization, they were planning on kidnapping her to draw her grandpa's attention. After all they needed him to work for the organization, he was a smart scientist who had achieved inventing powerful potions that we didn't possess back in D.M., the leaders wanted to kill the Troyan girl badly and end with the Zticka's race once and for all. However, they weren't planning on killing his grandfather, on the contrary, they wanted to conserve him, they consider him a rare gem that would in time make the organization invincible.

Unfortunately, I had another huge annoying problem ahead of me that prevented me from continuing with my assigned mission, and that one was none other than Seth. That fuckhead who had left the organization and refused to kill Mey, I couldn't believe he used to be my best friend, we used to be at the TOP of D.M. nobody would mess with us, everyone was scared shitless of crossing our paths but all of that changed when he realized our leader's true intentions. He persuaded me to leave with him but I wouldn't have any of it, I didn't want to become weak, control meant power and I was enjoying pretty much the power I was having at the moment. It was quite a shock to see him in Mey's street the day I met her, I haven't seen him since his departure 12 years ago, and now, all of a sudden, he was standing in my girl's house. All I wanted to do in that moment was killed him; however Mey prevented me for doing so. What anger me the most was that Mey was quickly developing feelings for the bloodsucker, so I knew I needed to act fast if I wanted her for myself. That day I discovered her truth identity after dealing with a coven of warlocks, I was surprised, well more like thunderstruck, my beautiful spark was the Zticka I was raised to finish off, just my luck.

I had no other choice but to confess my true nature to her, so, I told her I was a skin walker since she couldn't figure which kind of supernatural creature I was. Mey realized that day she couldn't be seen with either of us, so falsely she threatened us to kill us if we ever happen to cross paths again, sure like that could work, after all, we attended the same school. I tried to approach her the previous days but she was definitely ignoring me, I was glad to know Seth was receiving the same treatment. I spied on her every time I could, without her noticing. I followed her when I saw her leaving with Seth towards the schoolyard; I hide behind a nearby column and eavesdropped on their conversation. Seth had finally decided to come clean with her and told her part of the story, however, when he told her about her parent's death Mey became rigid and her body started shivering madly, she was suddenly shouting and punching Seth's chest while at the same crying. I got distracted for a moment and when I focus back into their secret conversation I realized I couldn't hear their voices, I peeked at them, moving a little from my stash, what I saw made my stomach turned, an incontrollable wrath was taking hold of my entire body, they were kissing as if they were the last survivors on the Earth. I was going to beat the crap out of that bloodsucker but Mey beat me to it, she slapped him hard on the cheek and threaten him with a cold deathly voice that surprise even myself, she then turned to leave.

This was the perfect opportunity for myself and I couldn't waste it, so, carefully I began to re earned her trust, it was a difficult task. However, I got my chance when we went to SOULS, of course I told the guys I wanted to check out the pub since I knew Mey was going to be there because Chase had heard Melanie talking about it with Paul, I went back to D.M. and ordered some aks and their mates to vandalize the pub knowing Mey would try to stopped them and I would help her, this would definitely make her trust me. Everything went according to the plan, I took advantage of the situation and told Mey Seth's story, well just inverting some roles since I was putting myself in Seth's place, she believed me and kissed me, the walls that I managed to create inside my mind to block all the feeling I had for her collapsed all at once, and I found myself responding to her cravings. I hated myself for caring so much about her.

I was day-dreaming with Mey's face when I reached the classroom door, cursing to myself I opened the door to my current nightmare, I hated French. Miss Francess was introducing today's lesson when I entered.

"Bonjour Monsieur Phaser, vous avez apparaitre juste à temps pour un rapide examen oral", she said giving me a huge smile, what the fuck had she hast said? I didn't get a thing, I looked desperately at Jason's face for him to give me a hint or something but he was chuckling at me, asshole.

"Emmm, oui?", I said uncertain, I think that was the only word I could manage to say in French, I sucked at this language

"Je vais faire semblant d'être votre meilleur ami, nous avons rencontré par hasard dans la rue, d'accord?", she then said, I could only guess what my face looked like, this was such a nightmare, lone ranger was so gonna get it when I returned, if It wasn't for him I would have never been late to begin with, and I wouldn't have to deal with this shit right now, I tried to calm myself down and answered the best I could (hopefully Miss Francess wouldn't realize I was just answering with the same words she was providing me)

"D' accord", I replied

"Salut mon amie, Comment ça va?"

"Ça va "

"Ça va?"

"Ummm", I said nervously

"Monsieur Phaser, pourquoi vous n'avez pas étudié pour la leçon?", she said angrily at me

"Umm I'm fine thank you?", I said thinking she had asked me about my health, all my mates burst out laughing at this

"Je suis vraiment déçu de vous, Monsieur Phaser"

"Vous avez un zéro pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui", she said writing down my qualification on her notebook, I might be clueless when it comes to French, nevertheless, I managed to understand I got a zero.

"Monsieur Render?"

"Oui Madame?"

"Pourquoi ne pas nous dire quelque chose sur vous-même?"

"Ce sera un plaisir, Madame. Bonjour tout le monde! Je m' appelle Jason Render je suis 17 ans, je suis anglais, j'adore le musique électronique, Je vis avec mes frères qui sont les deux plus âgés que moi parce que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, j' aime jouer au basket-ball avec mes meilleurs amis qui son Nate et Sean, je fasciné des vacations au bord de la mer, tout le jours je prendre pour mon dejurner un café au lait avec des fromage croissants, Je m'amuse sortir avec mes amis tout les weekends, je peux parler de francés et anglais, mais je ne peux pas parler de español très bien…."

"Ce très bien Monsieur Render, vous avez obtenu un huit, peut-être vous pouvez aider Monsieur Phaser pour la classe suivante?", Miss Francess said in her high pitch voice

"Mas bien sur Madame, comptez sur moi", Jason replied winking at her

"Show off", I said kicking his leg

The bell rang indicating recess, I was eager to leave the classroom and find Mey, I haven't seen her since last Friday and I missed her. I was walking with Jase when I saw out of the corner of my eye Chase approaching us, he looked like hell, his nose was hanging at a funny angle and it was bandaged with some bloody gauze, his pace was briskly and decided, seeing his face triggered some memories, something lone ranger had said to us.

"_Well then you don't know your friends at all, he was hitting on Mey two weeks ago, he had taken a picture of her in her Panties and he cornered her, if it wasn't for Jared and Jamie… "_

With angered boiling in my body I lunged at him without thinking and tackled him to the ground

"What's your fucking problem dude? Get of me!", he said struggling with my body

"THIS IS FOR MEY", I said to him as my fist connected with his already broken nose

"PHASER, DOUCHElAND ARRÊTER! quelqu'un s'il vous plaît arrêter ills!", Miss Francess was shouting scared at us, not that I care, besides I couldn't understand a shit she was saying to me, so, I continued punching a bloody Chase, every blow that I gave him seemed stronger than the previous, I couldn't contain myself, he was such a sick bastard and I needed to make my point clear, nobody messes with my little spark. However, the fight didn't last much longer since I was dragged from Chase's body by two strong arms that were holding me, restraining me firmly, I turned to see Jason's face, he was the one who had dragged me away.

"Let him be man, I know how you feel I broke his nose today but you know what? It's not worth it", he said to me

I couldn't even answered him I wasn't in control of my body, it took every ounce of strength for my part not to kill Chase right there.

"PHASER, DOUCHELAND, RENDER au bureau du directeur, maintenant!", Miss Francess shouted clearly annoyed

"What did she just said?", I whispered to Jason

"She wants us to go to the principal's office right now", Jason replied smiling at my confused face

_**Matt (Mey's) POV **_

How long has it been? I need to get the hell out of here, but how? Thankfully Nate hadn't return to beat the crap out of me. I couldn't last much longer in this state, my body ached badly all over, I was soaked in blood, my own blood. My face was surely swollen due to all the hits it had endure, hell, probably it was bruised too. My wrists were extremely itchy due to the tight rope tied around them; my stomach was growling fiercely demanding food, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten, was it two days ago? I needed to get home immediately, my grandpa was surely worrying sick about me, besides, it was going to be so suspicious if both me and Mey didn't attend school today, fuck I needed a plan, if only I could reach my mobile which was stuck in my boxer's pocket. I started to rock with my chair until I finally managed to fall to the ground, my left shoulder was crying in pain but ignoring it I started to search for something sharp, I needed something pointy to cut the ropes but I couldn't find anything of the kind, I was getting quite desperate. My mind was shutting the pain away by going numb, STAY AWAKE DAM IT! But it didn't matter how hard I struggle it was matter of seconds before I passed out...

"_Itsy Bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out_

_Out came the Sun and dried up all the rain_

_And Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the spout again"_

Ok my sanity was long gone, so now I found myself singing toddlers songs to passed the time talk about embarrassing, I giggled at my situation and soon my laughter became more loudly drawing me into hysterics guffaws that ended in deep sobs, what the hell? My mind was surely giving up despite my body's protest, I tried once more to crawl up to the cellar's door but it was in vain, I was about to let the abysm consume me once more when the door cracked open.

My jaw fall open as my eyes widened, oh NO NO NO, anything but this, now I was pretty dam sure my fate was decided, It was like knocking willingly at death's door. Sue was regarding me closely with a concerned face, as soon as she started to approach me I tried to back up but there was nowhere to go and let's be realistic I couldn't run even if I wanted to.

"Mey", she whispered while bending sown so as to be to my same height on the floor

"Please don't", I said now crying

Everything happened quite fast then, Sue picked me up from the cold ground and incorporated my chair and then she hugged me. To say I was dumbstruck would be to put it lightly, I was way gonne, I felt like a third spectator of the scene unfolding in front of my eyes, I wanted to ask what her deal was but I couldn't find my own voice.

"Please, Please, Oh Please Mey, forgive me?", she said with troubled eyes

"Where's the catch?", I said suspiciously, I couldn't believe I was talking to the same person who tried to killed me one month ago

"I know it's hard for you to just trust me again, but could you just try? I need to get you out of here before Nate comes", she said in a rush

"But why?"

"I don't want you to die; you're still my best friend"

I flinched at her words, I wanted so bad to believe her but I have dealt with creatures my whole life, I knew better. However, if this was a tramp I couldn't figure her objectives, I mean she'll let me free for what exactly? I suddenly remembered I was covered in a pool of my own blood, I tried to retreat rocking my chair but Sue grabbed it by both sides making me still.

"Looked at me", she said

I didn't want to see her red blood thirsty eyes, I knew when I see them I wouldn't be seeing my best friend just a bloody monster.

"Please Mey, just trust me if I was thirsty don't you think I would have drained you dry as soon as I enter the cellar?"

She had a point there. Leaving my thoughts aside I faced her trembling, my eyes widened when they found a pair of almond eyes staring back at them. She wasn't feeding on humans; she had the same eyes as Seth.

"But how?"

"I'll promise I'll explain later, we don't have much time", she said while surrounding me, in a second I felt the ropes in my wrists loosened their hard grip; with Sue's help we untangled my feet as well. As soon as I was freed I tried to stand up only to be thrown to the ground, thank goodness Sue was there to catch me since my body couldn't move on its own. I relied my weight on Sue's shoulder and together we left the cellar, we kept walking at fast speed until my body gave up, I was extremely exhausted.

"Come on Mey, the keepers will soon now you're gone we can't risk it"

"I can't Sue, I'm at my limit"

"Hop to my back"

"What are you...", but I never finished my sentence since Sue grabbed me all of a sudden and threw me on her back, I cling to her neck with both arms and surrounded her waist with my legs trying not to fall down

"Keep your hold on me, don't ever let go", we were climbing at full speed the wall of an immense hall, I closed my eyes terrified of the height we were in, I suddenly peeked at the ground, we were so high up that the persons bellow looked like small ants, I contained my screamed and grabbed Sue's neck with all the strength I could muster, we slipped through an opened window in the roof and descended noiselessly outside the organization, I was about to drop my grip on her neck but Sue shook her head at me.

"Don't ever think about it, we're not safe just yet, I'm taking you home", she said as she dashed through the trees gaining speed, I blinked for a second and when I reopened my eyes we ere jumping through roofs, WHAT THE FUCK?, If Mey was capable of this I could only imagine what Seth's power may be, I was dizzy all of a sudden, I closed my eyes and waited for the unusual ride to end.

"We're here"

I released Sue's neck and fall with a heavy thud to the floor. Sue knocked on my door once, twice and so on. Nobody seemed to be there. I knew this way was better, if my grandpa wasn't there he couldn't see my vampire best friend carrying me all bloody inside and therefore asked infinite unnecessary questions. I told Sue to grab the spare key that was hidden in the welcome rug. As soon as we entered home Sue dropped me carefully on the living's couch and eyed me with concerned.

"The kitchen's cabinet, you should find to petite bottles one pink and another one yellow", I said with difficulty

Two seconds later Sue was back with both bottles in hand unsure of what to do next; I smiled at her and explained the procedures. She applied the pink liquid in both of my arms and legs and also some drops on my face, the warm sensation invaded me completely and I welcome it gratefully, she then applied the yellow liquid in those spots that were still bleeding deeply such as my wrists, ankles, neck and forehead. I screamed at the sting of the injuries, the pain was unbearable I remember from when my grandpa had first applied this potion to me, after my first encounter with that demon child skin walker. My eyes watered and Sue screamed terrified of hurting me, I shook my head reassuring her, trying to tell her that she hadn't done anything wrong, on the contrary she had saved me, but the words eluded me, since the pain was claiming half of my body. Nevertheless, as soon as the pain came as soon as it was gone, I regarded myself, there wasn't a bloody mark, scratch or bruise visible, my new skin glitter under the kitchen's light.

"Unbelievable"

"I know my grandpa is a genius"

I stood up a little bit dizzy for all of the blood loss, I lunged myself at the fridge unable to contain myself any longer my stomach was in deep war with my organs searching for food and I was only to happy to comply. I saw a piece of blueberry cheesecake and my mouth watered. I took it and grabbed a fork before sitting down on the sofa.

"So spill", I said

"Always so eager for information little one"

"You know me", I said smiling at her

"Ok, well you know how I ended this way, I mean you where there when they abducted me, I thought I was a goner for sure, I had never encounter a vampire before, god the only vampire I knew was the sexy one Damon from the Vampire Diaries, so imagine my discomfort when I realized all the supernatural fandango was real"

"Fandango?", I asked amused at her unusual use of words

"Are you going to let me explain?", she asked me a little bit annoyed

I made and invisible needle with my hand and pretend to sew my mouth shut

"Well I was going to buy some crème brulees when I saw you with Jar, I couldn't believe my eyes, I mean you had told me you didn't feel like that towards him, so why were you kissing him?"

"Its not what you think I never lied to you, I was feeling so bad with myself and Jared was always there that's why I kissed him back I wasn't thinking in a future relationship or anything like that I was just going with the flow, however that's no excuse for my behaviour I'm really sorry for hurting you"

"I know you are, don't worry I'm not angry any more, but when I saw you together all I could see was red, I was beyond pissed I wanted to hurt you so badly just like you had hurt me, and when those vampires convert me all my feelings where enhanced I wanted blood and I wanted yours, I wanted to kill you so bad, I had planned on draining you dry and then taking Jar with me, my creators were working for this organization you see it's called D.M."

"I know, they killed my parents"

"Oh so you know already, I'm sorry Mey, I'm really am, after our little fight in school and when Jared appeared to help you I realized this was not who I'm supposed to be, I realized you tried to save me back then, and also Jar he took a vampire on his own, I didn't want to kill you, I couldn't, I felt so disgusted with myself, but all they taught me back in DM was how to fight and exterminate you, they want you badly Mey, they think that if they can exterminate you they'll end with the Zticka race, they also want your grandpa, they want him for themselves so that they can achieve full power with their potions, they're out of control, I was planning on leaving when I met Seth, I remember him from school he was with you in the homecoming dance, he help me with my blood cravings Mey, he introduced me with a new Lifestyle, I won't lie to you it wasn't easy, but I managed to overcome human blood and now I only feed on animals just like him, I wanted to return, believe me but I didn't know how to confront you I was so ashamed of myself, and I couldn't cope if you and Jar both hated me, so I stayed in DM since I couldn't go back home..."

"Oh Sue", I said rushing to her and hugging her with all my might

"I'm so sorry you had to suffer so much for me an Jar please forgive me, you can stay here, we'll find a solution I promise"

"Shhhh, stay here? Are you out of your mind? They'll find out and I don't think your grandpa will receive me with open arms"

"What are you going to do? Please return to school, you need to graduate and you need to talk with your parents they missed you so much, please"

"I don't know, I need to figure some things out first, I need to go back to D.M. they are sure looking for you and if they found out I leave too they'll see it as treason, I can't risk it"

"Ok but promise I'll see you back again"

"I pinkie promise little one"

We entwined our pinkies together and Sue gave me a final smile before disappearing into the night.

I took my mobile out of my boxers and quickly called my grandpa, after some curses and shouting I found myself grounded for the next two weeks, just great, at least my grandpa forgive me and was extremely euphoric to know I was all right.

I was dozing of when I realized tomorrow would be Friday and if my memory wasn't failing I remembered agreeing going out with Jason, Nate and Chase to SOULS as Matthew. Perfect, it's time to confront Nate; I couldn't wait to see his face, so he wanted to play? Oh I'm game, you just wait.


End file.
